


Still Dreaming

by Shleymeister



Series: Dreams on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But cannon Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This wasn't meant to be angsty, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor had been dreaming with each other their entire lives. You can only remember so much, however. Yuuri deals with his anxiety about his soulmate being the top figure skater in the entire world. Viktor deals with a soulmate that is too scared to be with him.





	1. Yuuri's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, you dream with your soulmate until one of you dies. But, the soulmate has to be sleeping at the same time as you. You spend your dreams getting to know your soulmate.

It was at age five that Yuuri had first dreamed about his soulmate. He found himself in at a familiar, but bland ice skating rink. It was like the Ice Castle’s rink he went to with Yuuko. The thing was, Yuuri didn't feel cold, he felt a slight heat thrumming through his skin and the soft caress of his coat against his arms. 

Yuuri looked up to see a foreign older boy skating against the ice. He seemed to be around eight or nine years old. Yuuri found himself captivated by his ethereal beauty and the fluidity in his movements; as though the boy was an angel. Is this what soulmates are? He thought, his face gaining a tinge of red when he saw the boy perform a jump. Should I talk to him? I don't know what I should say I-

He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a voice call to him. He focused on the pretty boy in front of him. His eyes were a gradient of cyan and cerulean, lit up with joy. While he was thinking Yuuri hadn’t noticed the boy skate up to him. 

He spoke again and Yuuri couldn't understand his words. He tilted his head in confusion and tried to articulate his thoughts in Japanese. His soulmate had a similar expression when Yuuri spoke. They both looked down at the ice and Yuuri felt a twinge of disappointment. How can I learn more about him if I can’t talk with him? 

“Do you eh, English?” The boy asked. 

Yuuri made a small gesture, he knew a bit from the little his parents taught him. It was only simple greetings and goodbyes. 

“My name is Viktor!” He took ahold of Yuris hand and kissed it. “I'm pleased to meet you!” 

Yuuri blushed at the affectionate display. “H-hello, Viktor, I’m Yuuri.” He bowed in Viktor’s direction. He mumbled a Japanese greeting when his young brain couldn't think of anymore English words. 

Viktor’s smile widened and took Yuuri’s other hand and led him to the middle of the rink. Yuuri was slightly wobbly on his skates, especially since Viktor kept their hands close. But it didn't matter, Viktor's smile was contagious, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile back. His bright, innocent eyes shining happily.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, looking straight into Yuuri’s own caramel eyes. “Skate with me.” 

Yuuri couldn't understand most of what he said, but he got the idea when Viktor started to pull Yuuri along with him as he glided across the rink. 

Yuuri and Viktor skated for what felt like hours, their stamina never catching up to them in their shared heaven. The language barrier was difficult, but they knew that they would learn English eventually. They danced, skated, and laughed through the course of the night. Yuuri couldn't have been happier. 

Then Viktor was gone and Yuuri’s vision faded into black. 

Yuuri woke up to the sunlight in his face that morning. He shifted his small and plump body against the covers of his bed and stretched. He was rubbing his eyes when it hit him: Viktor, a dance, ice. It was still a blur with only brief images entering his mind of the dream. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen, excited to tell his mother about his dream. 

Ever since then, Yuuri had a dream with Viktor every night. Sometimes Yuuri was too excited to go to bed and only got to spend an hour with Viktor before his soulmate woke up.  
Yuuri asked his mom about why he only spent a few hours with Viktor instead of all night. His mother had told him it was because they weren't asleep at the same time. It made her remind him to sleep early so he could spend time with Viktor. Yuuri had nodded eagerly before digging into his katsudon. 

Yuuri spent his days going to school, studying English at home, learning ballet with Minako-Sensei, and learning figure skating at the ice castle. He spent his nights talking to Viktor and skating with him. 

It wasn't until Yuuri was twelve that he realized his Viktor was Viktor Nikiforov, the ice skater and his idol. He had noticed that Viktor and his dreams had lessened. Around that time Yuuri had distracted himself with his idol Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri found himself drawn to his eyes and the way he moved. Yuuri had a new motivation to skate that wasn't his soulmate. His Viktor must be in a different timezone, which means their nightly visits have come to a halt. Yuuri leads dreamless nights and his heart breaks a little every time he wakes up without seeing his soulmate. 

Yuuri couldn't help but feel neglected. He couldn't help the anxiety twist and turn in his stomach at the thought of going through another dreamless night. Maybe he's sick of me. Yuuri thought, tears welled up in his eyes. Yuuri was determined at this point to dream about his soulmate again, at least to get him not to give up on him yet. 

That night, Yuuri went to bed early, making sure to sleep for as long as he could get away with. He had made sure he ate enough Katsudon to lull him to sleep faster. It was easier said than done. He could feel his heart beat wildly and his limbs felt stiff. Yuuri forced himself to relax against the cool pillow. His breath slowed and his mind thought nothing but Viktor. 

Yuuri was in the same familiar skating rink as he had been in his entire life. If he was here, it meant his soulmate would be there soon as well. Yuuri smiled at that information, and started to perform some moves that he had learned at the Ice Castle. Simple jumps were only allowed since he was young. This was a dream, and Yuuri felt like he could do anything. 

“Yuuri…?” A voice called out and Yuuri stopped skating. He looked over to where he heard the voice come from. 

Yuuri smiled and laughed, his soulmate was here! Finally, after many weeks of going without seeing him- he'd thought they were gone. Yuuri glided his blades against the ice as fast as he could to rush into Viktor's open arms. “Viktor! I thought… you're back!” 

Yuuri looked up at his soulmate, staring into those familiar bright blue eyes, full of life. Viktor stared back, and he smiled. “Yuuri, I missed you.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “I hope we can meet soon one day.”

Yuuri agreed immediately, his face heated up at the feel of Viktor’s soft lips against his skin. Even if it had been awhile, something was off to him. Yuuri looked up and studied his Viktor. His eyes widened when he realized who his soulmate was. 

It was completely obvious. The platinum, perfect hair and the gorgeous, dazzling eyes. This was Viktor Nikiforov, his idol. Panic seeped into Yuuri’s core. He clutched on Viktor a little tighter, shaking slightly. I don't deserve him, he's famous all around the world. He doesn't need a mediocre skater from Japan to slow him down. 

“Yuuri? What's wrong? You're shaking.” Viktor's voice was muffled by his own breathing. He had to get out of here, he couldn't handle this right now- he had to leave. He stopped shifting for a moment. How do you leave a dream? 

“Yuuri? Yuuri! What's wrong! Please answer me!” Viktor said, clutching at Yuuri's shoulders. His eyes weren't bright or happy. They were furrowed and worried, that wasn't right. He shouldn't have that expression, it doesn't suit him. Yuuri made him like that, perhaps they weren't suited for each other at all. The universe made some mistake and Viktor got unlucky to be stuck with him. 

“I-I'm sorry, I have to go-” he didn't even finish speaking. He woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and shaking. 

Yuuri was fourteen when he saw Viktor again. He had avoided him for about a year and a half using special sleeping pills. Yuuri felt guilty about it, he often found the posters he had of Viktor staring at him, demanding he face him. But Yuuri couldn't do it. If he tried to stop taking the pills and dream he found himself twisting and turning all night. 

After his win at eighteen, Viktor had many press questions about his soulmate. Yuuri was watching the conference on a livestream and Yuuri felt his heart stop. He pushed his headphones against his ears to listen intently. His caramel eyes were glued to the screen and his palms were sweaty.

“Mr. Nikiforov, any news on your soulmate, yet? I know many fans are out there wondering who’s the one for you!” A female, American reporter had asked, Yuuri judged by her accent. 

Viktor had a slight pained look on his face before he broke out into a huge smile. But something was off, it wasn’t like the smile he saw at the rink. It looked forced and his eyes did not shine. Yuuri frowned, the topic of soulmates was supposed to be a happy thing and he made it hurtful for him, another pang of guilt ran through him. 

“Our sleeping schedules have not been aligned for awhile now, all this traveling is messing with it. But now that the season is over, I am sure that I will see my beloved again. But, I don’t want to tell the whole world who he is. He is quite shy, yes?”  Victor said, the more he talked the brighter his eyes got. Yuuri’s heart yearned to make them bright forever, to protect him from any sadness. Viktor looked into the camera and blew a kiss, “I’ll be waiting tonight, lyubov moya.” His eyes widened and he felt heat erupt on his cheeks. He flinched from the loud cries of the reporters as Viktor was being led out by his couch, smiling and waving goodbye. 

Yuuri pulled his headphones off his ears and turned his computer off. He sat in the dark and looked over to the bottle of sleeping pills for a moment. He reached out for them but took his hand back. No, he thought, tonight I’ll see him. He pushed himself into the covers and shifted until he got comfortable. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

 

Yuuri found himself in the rink again. It was a bit different since the last time he came back. The ice wasn’t normal, it was vibrant and a large expanse of color. His soulmate was in the middle of the ice.  
Viktor was wearing his costume from most recent show, but his hair was down in a cascade of platinum waves. His hand was outstretched towards Yuuri, his eyes were glossy and bright and he had a large genuine smile on his face, “Yuuri! You came back!”

Yuuri hesitated going up to Viktor. He forced a smile and hugged himself in an attempt to calm down. He could feel the anxiety and nervousness pile up in the pit of his stomach at meeting his soulmate and idol again after avoiding him for so long. 

“Yuuri, please don't ever leave again. I don't want to dream without you here. It was awfully lonely to skate without you.” Viktor said, skating up to the edge of the rink where Yuuri stood. “I know one day we'll find each other, but for now,” he caressed Yuuri’s plush cheek with his soft hand, “this is all I have and I don't want to let it go.” 

Yuuri felt the heat arise to his cheeks like a volcano on the verge of explosion. “Viktor… I-I’m sorry, I didn't come, I just, I couldn't-” 

A lone finger was placed on his lips to silent him. “Shh, Yuuri. You can tell me when we meet. For now, I want to feel you body against mine as we dance the night away.” 

Yuuri was grateful and agreed. He took Viktor’ hand off his cheek and led him to the middle if the ice. Slowly, the ice dissolved under Yuuri's feet and he was barefoot with Viktor. 

They took their stances from each other, both looked up at each other with a faint blush dusting their faces, Yuuri's was more severe but he still smiled. Maybe the universe wasn't wrong about this. They started their routine together, leaping and holding each other against their bodies. It was pure and loving, Yuuri couldn't help his heart skipping a beat when he looked down at Viktor's adoring gaze. 

Yuuri was eighteen when he had his first kiss. He and Viktor only had a few precious hours together so through most it, they danced together. Yuuri had told Viktor that they would dance like this if they met one day. 

“Yuuri, not if, but when we do meet, I'll be all yours.” He had said. Yuuri couldn't help but blush at the memory, slightly cursing his soulmate’s affinity for flirting. He was an awkward mess, but Viktor was older than him, maybe it came with experience? 

“You look deep in thought, lyubov moya, what are you thinking about?” Viktor said, below him, touching the small of Yuuri's back lightly. Yuuri had his palm on Viktor’s thigh and Viktor had relaxed his leg against Yuuri's hand and thigh. 

Yuuri looked down at Viktor, his face was so close and he felt warmth under his hand. Yuuri leaned down and with a sudden burst of courage, he gently pressed his lips against Viktor's. It was soft and brief, only a slight hesitance from Yuuri. After a moment, Yuuri thought he should awkwardly move up, only to have Viktor lean up and deepen the kiss. They're dance position forgotten as Viktor took Yuuri in his arms. 

Yuuri broke the kiss, out of breath and slightly flushed. He looked up at Viktor, who was also slightly pink himself, before turning away, “I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to just put you on the spot like that and just kiss you, it's not like I've ever done that before so I imagine it wasn't the best-”

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, gaining Yuuri's attention. Viktor smiled and moved closer to his face and pressed his lips against Yuuri's again. Yuuri leaned in and kissed his soulmate back. 

Yuuri moved to Detroit to train when he was eighteen. He didn't tell Viktor that, of course, just that he was traveling. He wanted to place at the Cup competitions before he met him. He and Viktor still met for dreams, but the time zone change gave them less time with each other. Vikor was saddened by this change but wouldn’t let go of Yuuri during their time together. They didn’t dance much anymore. They just laid on the ice, which was oddly warm to the touch, and held hands. Sometimes they held each other in their arms, it was intimate and Yuuri felt he could never get used to it. 

In his conscious hours he went to school and trained on the ice with his coach Celestino. His became good friends with his rink mate Phichit, often messing around and Phichit would always make him laugh. Yuuri was happy. 

At twenty-two he finally reached the Grand Prix, if he did well he would go meet Viktor and profess his love to him. He could finally be worthy of this wonderful soulmate he was blessed to dream with.

But then, Vicchan died, and he failed his routine. He failed Japan, and worse of all, he failed Viktor. 

Yuuri was only twenty-two when everything fell apart.


	2. Viktor's Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's view from his life with Yuuri as his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it's three A.M. here but I couldn't help but update again! Chapter four is in progress, but I'm going to head to bed before finishing it.  
> I do want to thank everyone for their nice comments and support, I had so much fun reading them! (Oh you even made me blush, you dogs!)

Viktor was nine years old when he first dreamed with his soulmate. He was greeted with an achingly familiar sight: a smooth, gleaming ice rink. Viktor gently skated across the ice while carefully maneuvering through the familiar choreography as easily as breathing; he’d been doing this since he was four. He jumped a one foot salchow grinning at the smooth landing. 

He shifted his gaze to the sidelines of the rink to a small, asian boy looking up at him. Viktor cocked his head and moved towards the wall. He spoke a russian greeting when he was able to get close to his presumed soulmate. He was adorable to Viktor, obviously younger with a slight chubby build. His hair looked soft and his eyes were large and innocent; they reminded Viktor of caramel chocolate. 

He spoke again, thinking they would know russian, but the boy just tilted his head, the cutest furrow of his brow formed when he spoke in an entirely different language. Viktor blinked in surprise. My soulmate is from a different country? He thought, looking down as he assessed his situation in his head. Then, how will I speak to him? Viktor looked up, It’s a longshot but maybe I’ll be lucky. 

“Do you eh, English?” Viktor inwardly cursed at himself for his small grasp of the language. He was going to be an international skater one day but English was still very hard for him. His soulmate (oh, his heart beats faster at that word) seemed to understand him and made a small gesture with his small, gloved hand. Viktor grinned, “My name is Viktor!” he took that same hand and kissed it on the top, “I'm pleased to meet you!” 

His soulmate blushed, his cheeks and ears turning red. Viktor found himself fawning over this sweet kid in front of him. “H-hello, Viktor, I’m Yuuri.” His voice was soft, shy and so sweet. Yuuri, he thought, keeping the two syllables echoing in his mind.  

Viktor kept his hand over Yuuri’s and pulled him towards the ice. Yuuri’s uncertain movements against the ice so endearing. The tight grasp Yuuri had on his hand as he attempted to keep his balance, Viktor felt over the moon. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor cooed, locking eyes with him. “Skate with me.” 

Yuuri smiled at him. He wanted him to keep smiling, and he did by showing Yuuri his skating abilities. His confidence and pride grew after every land and hearing his soulmate cheer for him. Yuuri wanted to dance with him, too. He grabbed Viktor’s hands and swung him around. It wasn’t elegant, but it was fun and Viktor felt the joy bubble in his chest. 

Then, Viktor woke up by a loud ringing. He blinked the sleep away from his mind as he looked around. He was in his bedroom, in Russia. Viktor couldn’t help but be disappointed he didn’t have his soulmate with him. Yuuri, he thought with a smile. He quickly kicked off the covers and went over to his bedside table to open up an empty journal. He searched around his room for something to write with. 

He opened the journal and started writing. Yuuri, asian, cute, brown eyes, the specific memories from his dream were fading the more awake he got. He started to write faster, He figure skates, and loves to watch me jump. Different language, but knows English. Beautiful smile. The dream felt hazy, and his hand started to cramp. Viktor closed his eyes and smiled, Yuuri.

Viktor enjoyed his nights with Yuuri. Everyday they learned more English, and told each other more about themselves. Of course, the progress was slow since Yuuri was still young and shy. Yuuri did open up to him about skating. He told him about Yuuko-chan at the skating rink he went to. Yuuri proudly said he was going to skate just for him, Viktor couldn’t help the blush.

After a few years, Viktor had a chunk of his journal full of facts he found out about Yuuri. He carried the journal everywhere with him as reminder of Yuuri. He kissed the cover for good luck before he went to a competition. Their English was steadily becoming better and they were able to converse more. When Viktor started to skate internationally, his dreams with Yuuri weren’t every night because of the time differences. He felt guilty at the thought of his Yuuri being left alone, but just seeing him at all, even just for a little bit, made his guilt melt into love. 

Viktor was sixteen when his soulmate cut themselves off from him. He had been in Brazil for a match for two weeks and the time difference was twelve hours. Viktor didn’t dream with Yuuri for all that time. Viktor was counting down the days that he would be able to see him again. 

Viktor had gotten back to St. Petersburg at night, he left his suitcases at the door of his apartment and jumped straight into bed. All that travel and physical activity from that past week left him to fall asleep only moments after he fell on the soft mattress. He snuggled closer to the soft pillows and blankets, barely registering Makkachin’s weight on him. 

Viktor was in the rink, this time on the sidelines. He looked up to see Yuuri skating. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat, he’s beautiful on the ice. He watched him for a few moments before he called out to him, “Yuuri…?”  
Yuuri’s head whipped quickly to the side, looking at Viktor, a smile on his face. Viktor opened his arms and Yuuri took the offer by rushing over to land in his arms in a tight embrace. “Viktor! I thought… you're back!” Yuuri said, hesitating slightly before burying his face into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor looked down at his adorable soulmate, “Yuuri,” he said, watching as Yuuri looked up in response to his name. “I missed you.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a soft pink, averting his eyes, but smiling. Viktor leaned his head down to kiss the top of Yurri’s forehead. He laughed when he saw the slight pink on his face turn red. “I hope we can meet soon, one day.”

Yuuri nodded frantically, Viktor felt his stomach do backflips. Then, Yuuri looked up at Viktor. He made sure to smile at his smaller counterpart. But, then Yuuri stiffened, Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, Yuuri…? Viktor could sense that something was wrong, his face was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Something is wrong. He felt Yuuri’s breath quicken in shallow breathes. 

“Yuuri?” he said, looking down at him, worry etched in his face. “What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”  Oh no, what did I do, what did I do. What do I do? He thought, attempting to rub soothing circles on Yuuri’s back. The attempt failed when Yuuri started to squirm in Viktor’s arms. Viktor took Yuuri’s shoulders by his hands, trying to keep him still. 

Tears slightly prickled at Viktor’s eyes, he felt helpless, powerless. He can’t even help his own soulmate. “Yuuri? Yuuri! What's wrong! Please answer me!”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, tears falling down his face. His voice was shaky and hard to understand as he stuttered out, “I-I'm sorry, I have to go-” Then he was gone, and Viktor was left alone. 

After that night, Viktor threw himself into skating. Yuuri wasn’t coming to their dreams anymore, but Viktor was there. Was this a curse? Was he fated to have a soulmate that hates him? Hate… no that isn’t right. Yuuri had fear in his eyes. Was he fated to have a soulmate that fears him?

Viktor kept the journal with him at all times, he would reread it whenever he felt sad. Yuuri did feel something for him. It didn’t have to be romantic! Perhaps Yuuri felt like Viktor was coming on too strong, it’s not like Viktor was going to hit on Yuuri. Viktor was going to wait until Yuuri was ready for any kind of relationship. They had a four year difference, he would be taking advantage if he tried anything now. Yuuri was a sweet, twelve year old boy. Viktor was sixteen, but he would wait a lifetime for Yuuri. 

Viktor was seventeen when he broke down about his dreamless nights. Viktor hadn’t been sleeping well, but he hadn’t slept well since he was sixteen. The lack of sleep was catching up to him. He took sleeping pills; the regular kind, that wouldn’t block his dreams with Yuuri, just in case he wanted to see Viktor again. 

He was on his break, sitting on the sideline seats. Viktor took a gulp of water, irritation coursing through him. Yakov was trying to get him to do a combination that was too boring, he wanted to try a more difficult set of combinations. But, of course, Yakov yelled at him and told him he wasn’t ready. He looked over to the bag where he kept his dream journal. Many negative emotions ran through him, he went back on the ice to perform his routine again, this time with his version of jumps. 

Yakov was furious, he was saying Viktor could have gotten hurt in the middle of competitions. A broken ankle could be a death sentence to any athlete's career. Viktor understood that, but he made the jumps, he didn’t understand why he was getting yelled at when he succeeded. 

“Vitya! I am your coach, you should follow my orders. I know more about these jumps than you!” Yakov said, pointing his finger at Viktor like a mother scolding her disobedient child. Viktor rolled his eyes through cover of his long platinum hair. 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me like that.” Yakov said, “This is serious, Vitya, if something bad had happened you could have been put out of this skating season.”

“But, if I did these jumps, then I would get higher points! I would win for sure!” Maybe he would come back, he added silently. 

“The original jumps can also make you win. Just do them.” Yakov said. 

“No! I can do them, you just saw it. These are more exciting, the routine is much better like this!” Viktor said, this was all he had, skating is his one power in his life. I can show him, Yuuri will see how great I am, how worthy I am of him. I can have him back, maybe… even for real.

Yakov narrows his eyes, “I said no, Vitya. Do your routine the original way.” 

Viktor didn’t respond. He just stared, then smiled, his icy eyes showing his displeasure. “Of course.” 

“Vitya, take one more of practice, then get some sleep, you look exhausted.” Yakov said.

He turned away from Yakov towards the bathroom, “I’m going on break, okay?”

His walk to the bathroom was stiff. He had his bag with him, and gently felt his book in his bag. Once he reached the door, he made sure there was no around before he let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his silky hair, he took the book out of his bag and opened up the journal. 

Yuuri, asian, cute, brown-

Water came out of nowhere and the word for eyes was smudged. Viktor moved his hand up to reach his eyes. They were wet. He was... crying…? Viktor laughed, wiping the tears, like a dam that has broken free, the tears wouldn't stop. “Stop crying,” he whispered to himself. He had to close the journal and wiped his running nose as he sobbed quietly inside the stall. Viktor pushed the excess hair out of his face. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly. He took a deep breath and recollected himself to one more hour of practice. He exited the stall and walked over to the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and walked out the door. 

At age eighteen, he saw Yuuri again. He had just won a championship, and had another medal added to his collection. He felt elated, a smile on his face. He was in a press conference with several reporters, when one popped a question, “Mr. Nikiforov, any news on your soulmate, yet?” He could hear her continue but it just sounded muffled. 

Viktor felt his smile falter, Yuuri. He smiled again, large and disingenuous. “Our sleeping schedules have not been aligned for awhile now, all this traveling is messing with it. But now that the season is over, I am sure that I will see my beloved again. But, I don’t want to tell the whole world who he is. He is quite shy, yes?” Viktor said, letting out a forced laugh, hoping to God that Yuuri was watching this. But Yuuri did make him happy, he’s the one thing Viktor has in this world that he holds dear. 

Now, he did have relationships with others, but they never lasted long. They meant nothing compared to Yuuri. It did frustrate him, yes, but he supposed that’s what a soulmate is. He looked into one of the cameras and blew a kiss, for Yuuri, “I’ll be waiting tonight, lyubov moya.” He waved goodbye as Yakov escorted him out. He really hoped Yuuri had saw it.

It was like every night, he stood in the ice rink, skating the night away alone. There was still hope in his heart, maybe he would- Viktor’s eyes widen when he sees Yuri on the ice, leaning against the wall. He feels the tears swell in his eyes as he smiles, a surge of joy in his chest. He came! He really came!  “Yuuri! You came back!” He said. 

Viktor noticed Yuuri had changed, he looked older, but he still was adorable. He also noticed Yuuri had lost weight. It made him look smaller, but Yuuri still had his baby face. Viktor got the strange urge to pinch his cheeks. 

Yuuri still looked uncomfortable, but he smiled at him. He didn’t move to greet him and glanced around, Viktor didn’t want to wait. He rushed up to Yuuri, crowding him against the wall. “Yuuri, please don't ever leave again.” Viktor leaned close to Yuuri’s face. “I don't want to dream without you here. It was awfully lonely to skate without you.” He could feel Yuuri flush at his close proximity. “I know one day we'll find each other, but for now,” He stroked Yuuri’s cheek, mentally noting the softness of his skin. “This is all I have and I don't want to let it go.” He cupped Yuuri’s cheek and leaned against his forehead.

He could feel Yuuri’s nerves bouncing off of him, “Viktor… I-I’m sorry, I didn't come, I just, I couldn't-” He stammered, leaning away from Viktor’s grip. 

Viktor placed a finger on his lips, also noting that feeling. “Shh, Yuuri. You can tell me when we meet. For now, I want to feel you body against mine as we dance the night away.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened when Yuuri took his hand and led him to the ice, that dissolved under each step Yuuri took. They were barefoot and he saw Yuuri take a position for a dance he hadn’t seen for a long time. When he and Yuuri spent their nights together choreographing a dance together. It wasn’t serious, but it was something Viktor found himself absent mindedly dancing to. He even wrote down the steps in his journal. 

Viktor took his position adjacent to Yuuri, allowing his hands to fall to his side. Viktor dropped his head down, but kept his eyes glued on Yuuri, whose eyes were looking at him, too. Yuuri averted his eyes with a small smile on his face. Viktor loved to watch Yuuri dance. His movements were so expressive, and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s emotion run through him. His eyes softened as he danced with him, he really was in love, huh?

Viktor was twenty-two when Yuuri kissed him. Yuuri had turned eighteen a few months before and Viktor was trying to establish some kind of real world contact between them. They couldn’t call each other because remembering a number after waking up is near impossible. Yuuri did express an interest to meet him, and Viktor’s heart lept. Yuuri was an adult now, Viktor wouldn’t be taking advantage. The thing was, Yuuri wouldn’t tell him much when it came to hints on how to find him. He knew Yuuri dealt with anxiety about meeting him, and he knows that Yuuri is an ice skater as well. This meant Yuuri knew who he was too. Yuuri could have come to him at any time. 

His fame had never been a burden to him, he embraced it by smiling into camera and winning the gold in the world championship. This was the first time he cursed it. Yuuri was intimidated, which wasn’t a hard thing to do, but it made Yuuri close up faster than a snowstorm. It was frustrating. 

In that same year, Yuuri surprised him. Yuuri had leaned down when they were dancing and kissed him. Never had Yuuri been so bold before, Viktor felt himself blushing. He had waited so long, so when Yuuri leaned up, Viktor chased after him like he was a predator and Yuuri’s sweet kiss was his prey. He gathered him in his arms and closed his eyes. 

Yuuri was the one who broke the kiss, Viktor found himself struggling to pay attention as the urge to kiss again itched at him.

Yuuri looked away, flushed and slightly breathless. Viktor felt a touch of pride rise in his chest. “I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to just put you on the spot like that and just kiss you, it's not like I've ever done that before so I imagine it wasn't the best-” Oh Yuuri.

Viktor smiled, “Yuuri.” He said, gaining his attention. He leaned in to kiss him once more, You’re just too cute. 

Yuuri had surprised him by telling him he was leaving Japan, for the U.S.  He said he was training, and Viktor felt hopeful Yuuri would want to meet one day through a competition. Yuuri was more bright, he told of his friends from the rink and about his college he was going to. 

Viktor couldn’t help the jealousy at the people that get his soulmate during the day while Viktor is restricted to only nights. Especially since Yuuri has a room and rinkmate. Both the same person, Phichit. It was childish, he knew. But, the time difference lessened his, already limited, time even more. He found himself craving Yuuri’s contact during their dreams so he would always wake up smiling and feeling loved. 

At twenty-six, Viktor was on his way to another won world championship. His hair was shorter, which Yuuri had mourned in their dreams, but still liked it. “Any style would look good on you, Viktor.” He recalls him saying. Oh that sweet boy, he didn’t even realise what he said was flirtation and he got all embarrassed, Viktor laughed at the memory. 

Viktor was twenty-six when he won his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final.

Viktor was twenty-six when he met Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to say, I loved writing Viktor. I personally see him as a hopeless romantic, someone who romanticizes the idea of a soulmate. So, a bit of an angst train when Yuuri avoided him. I do want to point out a fact of this AU, that underage children in modern culture do not have to see an older soulmate. It's why Viktor is very careful of respecting Yuuri's boundaries. It's considered taking advantage of if you coerce your younger soulmate to do anything while they're underage, it's a breach of trust. It's why poor Yuuri has to make the first move even at 18. Viktor loves him too much to do anything to hurt Yuuri.  
> Oh, and please comment or leave a kudos, they make my day and get me writing faster!!


	3. Yuuri at the Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of episode one with the banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> It's currently 2AM here and I'm back with another chapter.  
> This chapter is the reason this fic was rated T in the beginning. I mean, come on, it's the banquet, expect some innuendo. (I feel bad to what I'm subjecting my poor innocent beta to)
> 
> ((Chris stop))  
> Anyways, enjoy and happy holidays!

Yuuri sat alone in the bathroom stall, feeling the tears prickling in his eyes. It felt like a dozen weights were trapping him in grief. His phone rang, he sees it’s his mom calling. Oh no. Yuuri felt the weight double as attempted to suppress his disappointment and anger. He could hear his mom’s voice, she was reassuring but that didn’t help the self-loathing he had in himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, hoping his voice was as calm as he could muster. “I messed up.”

He wouldn’t be able to see Viktor now, he couldn’t even do one stupid thing. He got this far and he blew it. Yuuri felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he sobbed as quietly as he could. He couldn’t muffle much as all the negative emotions bubble up to the surface. It was suffocating and he hated himself at that moment. Bad, terrible, I’m not even worthy to know Viktor with how badly I did, let alone be his soulmate. He thought about trying the sleeping pills again. He couldn’t face him. He couldn’t be with him. Yuuri faintly heard steps outside the stall but he paid them no attention, too busy with the toxic thoughts in his head. 

Then, the door was kicked hard, Yuuri jolted off the toilet in panic. He waited a moment, completely still, not even breathing. Slowly, he opened the stall door and walked out with his head low in apology and shame. Where was his pride now? He looked up to see a hooded blond. He immediately recognized him. Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky. “The Russian Punk.”

The boy was looking at him with the utmost contempt as though Yuuri had kicked his puppy or something. Oh, let’s not think about puppies. Yuuri fought away his grief, but was left with fear. This kid terrified him.

“Hey,” Yuri lifted his hand and pointed a finger at him lazily. “I’m competing in the senior division next year,” Yuri said, lifting his face a bit, the shadow from his hair making his eyes glow in with scorn. “We don’t need two Yuris in the same bracket.” Yuri shifted slightly away. “Incompetents like you should just retire already.” Suddenly Yuri was in his face, anger blazing in his bright green eyes, “Moron!” he yelled in his face. Even with the fact that Yuri had to use his toes to reach Yuuri’s face didn’t lessen his intimidating presence. After that he walked away with a scowl still on his face. Yuuri could only watch him leave, stunned. Although, slightly agreeing with his message; maybe he should just retire. 

 

Yuuri was walking with his coach, his luggage and backpack in hand. He felt empty, like all his emotions had been scraped away. He didn’t feel sad, but he didn’t feel happy either. And he wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. 

He was stopped by Newscaster Morooka along his walk of shame out of the rink. “Don’t give up.” He had said, “It’s too early for you to retire.”

Yuuri didn’t even process what he said as encouragement. Give up, he thought in response, It’s not early enough for you to retire. He kept his stoic expression as he talked, “It’s not like I’ve made a decision.” Are you sure about that? “Please don’t make assumptions.” 

Morooka still persisted, “What will you do after you graduate from college?” 

Yuuri shifted, looking over to the side, “Uh.” He didn’t know, his only goal had been to meet Viktor. Even if he could meet that goal now that didn’t he was good enough to be with him. 

“Will you still train in Detroit?” Morooka asked.

“I’ll be talking that over with Coach Celestino,” he responded robotically while trying to escape his questioning gaze as a sudden wave of weariness swept over his body. 

“Katsuki-kun! I’m asking you how you feel about this!”

Yuuri didn’t feel anything, I don’t want to think right now. Feeling the agonizing fatigue in his shoulders and eyes. 

“Will you keep going?”

I can’t anymore.

“Maybe just part time?”

Not even that.

“You still have a chance in Japan.”

“Sorry, I can’t go home.” I can’t do anything, why face my family? I’m a failure anyway. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Yuri.”

That voice, soft, silky, and sweet. The voice that graced his ears every time he’d dreamt since he was five. Did… did that mean Viktor recognized him?! Did he know him that well? Yuuri turned his head immediately out of habit and with a frantic urgency to see that face. 

There he was, there was his Viktor walking just a few feet away from Yuuri. This was the closest their souls had ever been, and he felt a faint inkling of hope rise in his chest; it was soft, but it was present. 

“About your free performance,” Viktor said, to Yuri. That little droplet of hope dried up instantly. Why did you even bother to think like that, you should have known it wouldn’t have worked like that. Stupid! Maybe he was a moron, yet he couldn't help but stare as sorrow filled his chest with the painful knowledge that he wouldn't even have the guts to face Viktor in their dreams. It was like he was twelve all over again. 

Viktor must have felt Yuuri stare because he looked over. At that point Yuuri panicked, his heart beating wildly as a faint blush spreads across his face. Viktor… Viktor was smiling at him. Yuuri filled with hope once more. Maybe, maybe since he actually saw me- 

“Commemorative photo?” Viktor said, turning around. “Sure.” He waved him over. Yuuri had deflated; he felt like he had just failed his jumps all over again, A fan. He thinks you’re a fan. He didn’t know which to be more upset about: that Viktor didn't know Yuuri was a fellow competitor or the fact that he didn’t recognize him as the person he’d been dreaming with for seventeen years. 

Yuuri decided not to deal with it, pushing the problems as far back into his mind as he could. Turning his body away from his competitor, his idol, his soulmate, he walked out of the building’s doors. He knew Morooka was calling his name, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

The suit was suffocating. It felt like the tie was trying to choke him. He found himself loosening it, nervously. He felt awkward and out of place knowing he didn’t deserve to be here. He couldn't believe Celestino had made him attend. His routine had been humiliating enough, talking with the other competitors would be even worse. He ended up wandering to the side of the room in an attempt to avoid socializing. Content to just stay on the sidelines where he belonged nursing his broken pride and a single glass of champagne.

Then two glasses.  

Four… or was it five?

Yuuri felt more relaxed than he had in ages. His vision was blurred, yet he somehow managed to stumble around. He set down the - sadly empty - glass he had been holding. Yuuri’s mind felt hazy, but he was free of all inhibitions. 

He saw Viktor by the front with Yuri. Yuuri felt a burning irritation at his soulmate’s inability to remember him. He quickly took a champagne bottle off of a tray one of the waiters were carrying, starting to sway slightly as the alcohol in his system took effect. 

Yuuri went up to his coach, tugging lightly at Celestino’s coat. He hiccuped, his whole body feeling warm. 

Celestino looked over, “Yuuri! Had some champagne, I see.” Celestino looked back to Yakov and Viktor, Yuri behind them with his hands in his pockets. “This is Yuuri Katsuki, the skater from Japan.” 

Yuuri bowed and smiled lightly wondering if he should say anything, but Viktor beat him to the punch. 

“You're from Japan? What's it like there?” Viktor said, “It’s funny to know that Yuri,” he gestured towards the scowling blonde, “isn't the only skater with that name.” Viktor leaned in with a strangely intense look in his eye, but his smile stayed the same as he inquired, “Is Yuuri a popular name there?” 

“Not for boys, it's actually a feminine name.” Yuuri laughs while leaning in with his hand to the side of his mouth, as if telling Viktor a big secret. “It means Lily.” Yuuri started to giggle like it was some big joke. 

Viktor looked over to Yuri who was watching the two interact with a disgusted look on his face, “Hey Yuri, don't you like tigers?” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “What of it?” 

Despite his drunken state, Yuuri caught on to the joke. “Tiger Lily! Tiger Lily!” He laughs louder, holding his champagne bottle up. His accent slurring the L’s to heavy R’s. 

If looks could kill than both he and Viktor would be six feet under from the glare Yuri was sending them. He then rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Yuuri guessed it was some kind of Russian insult. 

He turned his attention to his soulmate, offering him a champagne bottle, “Hey, Viktor, do you want some?” He asked, dangling the bottle alluringly in front of Viktor's face. But before Viktor could respond Yuuri revoked the offer by taking a large swig, drinking it in large gulps. “Too bad! You get the gold and I get the booze! I think that's a fair deal.” He said in between mouthfuls of that sweet, bubbly liquid. 

Viktor smiled, eyes twinkling in mischief, “I agree, Yuuri.” He leaned in and whispered, “Maybe one day I'll give you gold, and we can share the champagne together?” Yuuri’s body felt hotter as the sweet innocent tone turned dangerously sultry and deep. 

If Yuuri had been sober he probably would have jerked away with a blush, but in his drunken haze he forgot all his anxieties and spoke his mind. “Well, I hope it'll last all night, it takes a lot of champagne to quench my thirst.” He whispered back, voice not even slurring, completely nailing the steamy voice. He felt smug at the small hitch he heard in Viktor’s breath. 

Yuuri lifted his leg up and tipped the bottle into his mouth with a smile, some champagne slipping from his mouth. He jumped around the room, drinking the champagne in small sips. He felt a great sense of freedom, giggling around the space. By then people had moved away during his drunken shenanigans. 

When Yuuri felt the last drop hit his tongue, he swallowed and set the empty bottle on a nearby table. He looked up to see many of the other skaters watching him, including Viktor. Some of them even had their phones out. 

Yuuri could see Yuri in the front of the crowd. He walked, or rather stumbled, towards him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

“Yuri! I challenge you to a dance off!” He said pointing a finger at Yuri, much like he did in the bathroom. “Let's see who's the better ‘Yuri’ now, hm?” 

Yuri looked slightly shocked and very offended at the notion that Yuuri could, in any way, be better than him. “Huh?” Was all he could muster as Yuuri dragged him into the center. Yuuri shrugged off his blazer, throwing it into the crowd with a wink. “Come on, dance!” 

At first it was awkward. Yuri was being uncooperative and Yuuri was tripping over his own feet. It wasn't until Yuuri began taunting him that Yuri started to get into it. 

Then the battle truly began. They moved fast and in a contemporary dance. Yuuri starting to break dance in the middle of it. Yuri started to get competitive as seen when his expression changed from annoyed to determined. 

Viktor was in the background taking pictures alongside the other finalist skaters.

Yuuri was able to keep up with him so it was called a draw when Yuuri stumbled into Yuri who got pushed into a crowd of women that were watching the whole spectacle. Yuuri watched it with a laugh. 

Yuri was able to get out of that mass of fangirls in one piece, but he was incredibly disheveled at his escape.

Yuuri looked over to Viktor and their eyes met. Yuuri's were drunk and confident and Viktor's joyful and mischievous. Yuuri took a step back and offered a hand towards Viktor. His head was down like it had always been in their dreams. It was ingrained into his very being from the countless nights of dancing with his love. 

He saw the look of recognition in Viktor's face. Yuuri found that he didn't care if he didn't deserve him. The world could be damned if it meant Yuuri could have Viktor to himself. 

Viktor took his hand, grasped it with force and stepped forward, the very start of their routine. Yuuri grinned, “Viktor.”

Viktor looked down at him, his eyes a swirling sea of emotion that Yuuri couldn't keep up with. “Yuuri.”

They danced, separating in insync forms before meeting together again. Yuuri taking the lead, Viktor happily complying. 

Yuuri felt passionate, his step sequence fast paced. It was like he was dreaming, but this was so much different. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s body heat, his real heat. This was so much better. Awake, his sense of touch was heightened. This dance was incomparable to anything Yuuri had felt before. 

But then it was over, and Yuuri separated himself from Viktor, his mind going back to the thought of more champagne. 

Yuuri loosened his tie again, “Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” The alcohol buzzing in his veins was heating up his body. 

The next thing he knew, Yuuri had his slacks off and he pressed himself against a cool pole. His body moved against the metal on its own, dancing inveterate in his bones. 

He soon found it too hot and stripped off his button up, leaving the tie around his neck. Chris, the Swiss figure skater had joined him, wearing only a small pair of briefs. 

Chris was very handsy with Yuuri, but the japanese skater found himself giggling against the treatment, even touching him back as they danced on the pole together. 

Yuuri looked out into the crowd, his eyes land on Viktor and he sent him a smirk before he and Chris spun in a spiral against the pole. 

“Yuuri, how seductive you are. Oh how I would like to take you home with me.” Chris had whispered in his ear. Yuuri blushed, for the first time this night alcohol couldn't hide his embarrassment. 

Despite that, Yuuri still responded while glimpsing in Viktor's direction. Willing Viktor to come and get him. “Chris, how naughty! I know you have a soulmate, that isn't me. How would they feel about that?” 

Chris only laughed as he pressed their bodies together and whispered, “He and I both have a particular weakness for adorable cuties like you.” 

Yuuri unconsciously leaned away from Chris’ touch. “Sorry, I have a soulmate I'm promised to. I'm sure he doesn't like to share.” He laughed, hopping off the pole, but blowing a kiss goodbye to Chris for good measure. 

He looked around for his clothes, taking the tie from his neck and tying it to his head. 

“Oh, people of this banquet! Where is my shirt?” He exclaimed, winking at the ladies that had his pants. 

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor said, waving his button up in the air. “I'm the lucky one who caught it.”

Yuuri walked over and took his shirt back. He turned away, slightly bashful of his soulmate already seeing him half naked. He slipped on the the sleeves and attempted to button it up. He kept fumbling with the buttons in his drunken state. 

“Here,” Viktor said, stepping into Yuuri’s space, taking shirt and buttoning it up with ease. “Allow me.” 

Yuuri laughed and hugged Viktor by the waist and arms when he finished. “My heroooo.” He slurred, giggling to himself. He could feel Viktor stiffen from the sudden contact, but Yuuri only hugged him tighter. 

“Hey! Katsuki! I want another round!” Yuri shouted, his clothes in disarray from the women, and a dark look on his face. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri said, his voice slightly muffled from his face being snuggled into Viktor's chest. “After this season ends, my family runs a hot springs resort, so please come!” Yuuri lifted his head, his eyes still downcast. “If I win this dance off,” he said with a flushed face as he looked up at Viktor. His hold on him loosened, and his eyes turned glossy, “you'll become my coach, right?” Yuuri grinned, diving right back into Viktor's surprised embrace, “Be my coach, Viktor!” 

The next day, Yuuri woke up with a killer hangover. He spent the day traveling back to Detroit, his memory of last night was only of him drinking alone, staring at Viktor.

Yuuri stayed in Detroit for year before he went back home. He had no reason to stay after he graduated. He skated but not to perform, he took the year off to finish his studies. He let his weight go and let his anxiety overcome him. 

He went back to Japan, determined to continue life with no more figure skating. No more Viktor.  Yuuri soon found that he can't escape those things no matter how hard he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no update tomorrow, chapter four is taking longer than I thought and the holidays mean forced family time. Another reminder that my beta is on vacation with her familia eating tamales while I'm stuck at home writing the next chapter and obsessively reading your comments. Speaking of comments- I enjoy reading and replying to all of them, so please; tell me what you think! (its like liquid gold to me ahaha) The chapter will be finished soon, but my sweet editor makes it into the gold that Viktor would love to kiss!  
> Please wait patiently for it!! I'll try my hardest to get it out a couple of days before New Years.  
> Any questions about the AU, please direct to the comment section below. Happy holidays!


	4. Viktor at the Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor discovers his soulmate at the Sochi Grand Prix Final Banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, do I have something great for you. As a thank you for waiting about a week for this, it's longer than normal and waaay more detailed. Were you ever wondering what Viktor and Yuuri's dance was like. Well, I had my dancer friend choreograph it for me and a fluffy dream together. Warning: there is angst. I am almost done with Chapter Five, so expect that soon!

Viktor kissed his latest golden medal, and gave a theatrical wave to the vast audience while listening to his fans’ exuberant cheers. Yet his only wish was that his precious Yuuri was somewhere in that crowd. He grinned proudly, holding up the medal in a gesture for his country’s pride. This was his fourth win. This was the time he knew he would finally meet his soulmate face to face. 

Yuurii had told him a week before the finals that he would be in Sochi for the Grand Prix. This had made Viktor giddy in anticipation. The only problem was that he can't remember what Yuuri looks like. 

In dreams it's hard to remember a face. Viktor could recall basic features and memories, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to recognize Yuuri. 

 

Viktor had walked out of the arena into the common hall with his coach and his junior Yuri Plisetsky. He was in the middle of giving the latter some advice over his free skate. The little kitty didn’t take it too well and swiped his metaphorical claws at him. 

He was in the middle of talking with Yakov and some reporters when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Viktor turned around to see a young man standing there. His features seemed familiar, but Viktor couldn't place where he’d seen that face before. 

He was cute, the kind of cute Viktor was sure he’d never forget. He had large glasses, ruffled black hair, and a blush on his face. Oh, he must be embarrassed that he’d been caught staring. Viktor figured he must give this man something to remember him by. 

“Commemorative photo?” He asked, watching the look of surprise, “Sure!” 

Those caramel eyes widened, a look of horror appearing on his face. Viktor felt confused, not to sound full of himself, but he was a world-class skater and he had just offered to take a picture with the guy. He didn't understand what was so bad about that. 

The stranger never said a word, his eyes turned distant as he turned around without looking at Viktor again. There was something was wrong with this, letting him walk away; a strong sense of déjà vu overwhelmed his senses as he watched the other go. Viktor shook the troubling thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention back to Yakov. 

 

After attending it so many times the post finals banquet was a drab, tiresome event for Viktor. The party was a place for the skaters to gather after the competitions for a night of pleasantries. It was too dull for Viktor's taste and far too formal. 

It wasn't until Celestino introduced Yuuri Katsuki to him that Viktor had any fun at an event like this. 

Yuuri Katsuki was interesting, to say the least. The man was drunk which is something that doesn't happen well… Ever in this place. He had turned out to be the man he’d spoken to earlier, the one he’d assumed was a fan. Yuuri didn't act offended, so Viktor supposed it was fine to not mention. As he examined his fellow skater’s physique he saw many similarities in this Yuuri to his own. Maybe it's because they are both Japanese, Viktor thought, 

They both had messy black hair, caramel eyes, and they both were figure skaters. His Yuuri had gone to the U.S. to train. That could mean that he might’ve been good enough to qualify for the finals. No, Viktor thought, my Yuuri is definitely good enough. After all, he is my soulmate. 

Viktor didn't know if this was his Yuuri or not, but nevertheless his heart yearned at the prospect that he was actually talking to his soulmate of all people. Yuuri was drunk right now, and while Viktor wasn’t normally that manipulative (he knew he was kidding himself with that thought) he decided to lay some subtle questions to see if this Yuuri fit the bill before asking him outright. 

“You're from Japan? What's it like there?” he asked, “It’s funny to know that Yuri,” he waved a hand to the blond who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, “isn't the only skater with that name.” He brought his hand up to his face as he thought for a beat before asking, “Is Yuri a popular name there?

Yuuri chortled at that, “Not for boys, it's actually a feminine name.” He then leaned in, hand on the side of his mouth. “It means Lily.” Yuuri burst into a fit of giggles. Viktor found himself smiling back, that face was seriously too cute. 

Then he had an idea, “Hey Yuri, don't you like tigers?” He said, looking over at Yuri with a sly look on his face. 

The blond narrowed his eyes, “What of it?”

It seemed Yuuri got what Viktor was going for because he started chanting, “Tiger Lily! Tiger Lily!” twirling around with the champagne bottle.

Yuri wouldn’t stop glaring at them before he turned back and started muttering. “Damn idiotic skaters. They can all go kiss my skates when I win the gold next year!” Viktor laughed at Yuri and watched him walk away then he turned his attention back to Yuuri who was dangling a champagne bottle in front of him.

“Hey Viktor, do you want some?” He said right before he rescinded the offer by taking a swig of the drink. Some liquid spilled out of his lips, and Viktor’s eyes followed from Yuuri’s hands, down his arms, and to those soft-looking lips; he was so familiar. He was snapped out of his daze when Yuuri spoke again, “Too bad! You get the gold and I get the booze! I think that's a fair deal.”

Viktor grinned, leaning down to Yuuri’s eye level, “I agree, Yuuri.” Viktor said, easing closer to his ear. This was his soulmate, Viktor knew it in his heart. How many Japanese figure skaters were there named Yuuri? Although, Yuuri wasn’t acting shy; perhaps that’s because he knows Viktor is his soulmate. He decided to go for it, “Maybe one day I'll give you gold, and we can share the champagne together?”

Yuuri didn’t even flinch, “Well I hope it'll last all night, it takes a lot of champagne to quench my thirst.” He whispered, his breath tickling Viktor’s skin. 

He gasped, his cheeks flushing against his pale skin. This was his Yuuri, he was sure of it, but alcohol made him so bold, so flirtatious. The confident, world-class figure skater was left mildly flustered and had no clue what to think.

Yuuri started to dance, if that drunken stumbling could be referred to as dancing. Viktor thought it was endearing, and quite impressive from someone who had downed that many glasses of champagne. He took his phone out and started taking pictures, along with some of the others in the crowd that had started to form around Yuuri. 

Yuuri posed and moved for the cameras. His facial expressions weren't the most attractive, but Viktor still found himself enjoying his conscious hours for the first time in awhile. 

It got even better when Yuuri challenged Yuri. He waltzed right up to him and said, “Yuri! I challenge you to a dance off!” He was even bold enough to taunt him saying,“Let's see who's the better ‘Yuri’ now, hm?” 

Yuri was left speechless, only able to say an indignant, “Huh?” as Yuuri dragged him to the center of the room. 

Yuuri had somehow removed his jacket, and threw it into the crowd. Viktor felt disappointment when it flew over his head, but that disappointment flew out the window when Yuuri winked at the crowd in Viktor’s direction. The blood rushed to his cheeks, that had caught him off guard. That had… surprised him. Yuuri stumbled over, folding his sleeves up to his elbows. The Japanese skater flashed Yuri a smirk, “Come on, dance!”

The ‘battle’ was embarrassing to watch at first. Once Yuri decided to play along though it got really interesting. Viktor knew Yuri was a great ballet dancer as was his Yuuri (something Viktor was able to witness many times in their dreams), but this dance was modern. Yuuri even started to break dance. Viktor bounced back and forth from each side of them to take as many pictures as he could. 

Viktor was impressed with Yuuri’s footwork especially when he considered the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. He was doing great until he stumbled into his blond opponent which sent Yuri into a pack of fangirls that were cooing about Yuri Angels. He could hear the teenager shouting profanities at the women. Yuuri looked amused and laughed at ‘the tiger’s’ new appearance of a messy suit and tie. 

Then Yuuri turned his attention towards Viktor. Those hazy, but confident caramel eyes bore into his very soul. Viktor matched his gaze, waiting for Yuuri to move. He took a step back from Viktor and broke eye contact in favor of keeping his head down. Viktor's eyes widened, could it be…? Yuuri offered his hand to Viktor, the way he did every night in their dreams. Their dance, the dance that they’d promised each other to do once they met. 

Viktor was completely overwhelmed with the sensations of joy and relief. He’d found his soulmate, his other half. The beautiful Yuuri Katsuki, figure skater of Japan. 

Viktor's eyes met Yuuri's when he looked up, meeting the irises that always stuck with him in his dreams. Viktor grabbed his hand with more force than he meant to in his excitement. 

Yuuri smiled, it was tentative and sweet, something that instantly warmed his heart, “Viktor.” 

“Yuuri.” He whispered back, feeling a powerful rush of emotions and a strange urge to cry. The moment was quickly gone when Yuuri took the lead, pressing their bodies together. They started to waltz slowly to the music,  in each others eyes. 

Yuuri softly spun Viktor out. Then reluctantly let go of his hand while gracefully stepping back. Yuuri bowed to Viktor before looking up at him, beaming, an adorable flush present on his baby face. Viktor smiled, feeling his eyes shimmer. Yuuri twisted away from his soulmate, Viktor doing the same. They both took a step away from each other, lifting their legs into an arabesque before bringing their legs down insync. They turn back to each other, each had an arm reaching for each other, letting hands intertwine and arms pull them tighter together, never wanting to be apart again. They spun out of their pose and came back once more forming an arabesque; this time together as a pair. 

Then Yuuri took a step forward into a glissade with Viktor behind him with long deliberate steps to catch up to his partner. Putting his hands on the younger’s waist, Viktor lifted him into a leap and guided him down gently, as though he were handling a priceless treasure. Yuuri stepped out of the jump to quickly swing behind Viktor, easing him into a lunge while grabbing Viktor’s hand and leading the other around his waist as Viktor leaned forward into an arabesque. At that point their eyes met; the intense heat Viktor saw in Yuuri’s gaze made him feel as though he were laid bare in front of those beautiful eyes. This intimate moment shared between them sparked the deep desire they had unknowingly shared for each other since their first meeting.

Viktor brought his leg down as Yuuri lifted his arm which signaled Viktor to spin under it as he stepped through. As the routine went on their smiles got wider, and their movements flowed like two rivers crashing into each other; a cascade of passionate love soaking both of them to the bone. They separated with Yuuri going into fouetté turns, and Viktor stepping into chaînés around him. They both finally came together as Viktor leaned back as his leg arched up, straight and in front of him. Yuuri held Viktor’s leg up, and caressed Viktor’s face as he done many times before. This drunken definition of perfection in front of him now, Viktor felt the endorphins rush through his body as he felt like weeping once more, his happiness overpowering his mind and body. The love he had neglected in his life in favor of skating felt like nothing in comparison to his Yuuri. Viktor put a hand on his breathtaking soulmate’s back for stability and reveled in the warmth he felt from the contact. They both closed their eyes and smiled at each other as the music faded.

Yuuri lifted Viktor up, bringing them close together, Yuuri’s lips so near he could almost taste them. Viktor wanted to taste them. He wanted to do many other things at that moment. The act of having soulmate in his arms after all these years. At that moment, Viktor wanted to take life into his own hands once again. 

Yuuri pulled away, leaning away from Viktor’s touch towards a waiter with a tray carrying a bottle. He stopped, his fingers pulling the tie away from his neck. “Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” He said. Viktor couldn’t help but agree when his own body’s temperature rose in response. 

Then, Yuuri started to undo his belt, and Viktor felt himself blush, what is Yuuri doing?! Is my soulmate that bold? He thought. Yuuri shuffled out of the slacks, sighing in relief, and revealing long toned legs. Yuuri’s eyes were dark and seductive, his hair messy and pushed back. He threw his slacks toward a group of women who all rushed to grab them. Viktor’s mind stopped working at that moment, he could only stare at his soulmate as he latched onto a pole. Viktor dazedly looked around, Where did that pole come from? 

Yuuri gripped the pole and swung around, his eyes bore into Viktor’s with heated look he had never seen on Yuuri’s face before. It was new and exciting, something Viktor wished he had earlier in his life. Yuuri smiled, winking at Viktor, and arched his back as he lifted his hand on his face. He used one arm to support his weight as he spread his legs off the pole. 

Yuuri wasn’t asking for the attention in the room. He commanded it, demanding everyone to keep their eyes on him. Viktor felt a rush of pride, that was his soulmate, how befitting that they were destined together. Yuuri’s eyes scoured the room, his arm outstretched. The hand that gripped the pole was used to swing him around.

Yuuri used one leg to hook around the pole to keep him in place as he started to unbutton his dress shirt. Viktor couldn’t help but spam his phone with pictures of Yuuri like that. When Yuuri had taken the shirt off and thrown it in the air, Viktor couldn’t help but dive for it. He emerged victorious, after fighting with many ladies, and some men. Yuuri was watching the whole ordeal with a proud look on his face. 

Then that Swiss figure skater Christophe joined Yuuri on the pole. He was completely bare except for a speedo. Viktor narrowed his eyes at him. Yuuri seemed to be into it, allowing Chris’ hands on him as they pair pole danced. Viktor wished he would have gotten up there with Yuuri. He didn’t particularly want to to strip, but he definitely wanted to dance with Yuuri again. 

Chris moved his legs into a spread eagle with Yuuri lightly standing on one of his thighs, most of his weight supported through the pole. Yuuri grabbed a champagne bottle and allowed the fizz to overflow onto his hand, playfully splashing it on Chris. 

Viktor could hear Chris chuckle, and watched as Chris surged next to Yuuri. He smirked at him, as if he knew what was going on in Viktor’s head, and spun in a spiral with Chris. The Swiss allowed Yuuri to dip him and after lifted himself up to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. Well, Chris’ version of whispering was still loud, and Viktor could hear exactly what was being said between the two. 

“Yuuri, how seductive you are. Oh, how I would like to take you home with me.” Chris said to Viktor’s soulmate. Oh, so that’s how we’re going to play it Chris. Viktor subconsciously thought to never let Chris’ skate score get anywhere near him ever again. Viktor did know, rationally, Chris wasn’t serious and that he had a soulmate of his own waiting at home. 

He saw Yuuri glance in his direction, his eyes taunting him to come over. His face was red, an effect of Chris’ words, Yuuri must be sobering up from all that exercise and becoming more reserved again. Yuuri took a drink from the champagne bottle, Nevermind, he thought. 

“Chris, how naughty! I know you have a soulmate, that isn't me. How would they feel about that?” Yuuri said. Viktor found himself agreeing with Yuuri, Chris shouldn’t be flirting with him, but he does not blame him for trying. 

He heard Chris laugh, and press their bodies together, a spike of jealousy knotted in his stomach. He wishes he could press his body against Yuuri again. He supposed the shirt he had still had some of Yuuri’s warmth in it. 

His blood froze when he heard Chris speak, “He and I both have a particular weakness for adorable cuties like you.” Was he actually proposing something like that to Yuuri…? Viktor knew Yuuri wasn’t in the right mind to consent, and would definitely stop it if Yuuri tried to leave with him.

“Sorry, I have a soulmate I'm promised to. I'm sure he doesn't like to share.” Yuuri said, leaning away from Chris, with a small giggle. Viktor felt his heart soar with pride and love for his soulmate. You are quite right, Yuuri, he thought, watching as Yuuri hopped off the pole and blew a kiss towards Chris, I don’t like to share.

Yuuri was able to loosen the tie off of his neck and tightened it around his head. He pauses and looks down, his hands feeling his toned torso. Suddenly, he shouts, “Oh, people of this banquet! Where is my shirt?”

Viktor smiled, and held up the white button up proudly. “Oh, Yuuri!” He said, drawing his soulmate’s attention towards him. “I’m the lucky one who caught it.” 

The younger man walked over to Viktor and gently took the shirt out of his grasp and put it on. He turned his head away, suddenly shy of his soulmate watching him so intimately. Viktor didn’t quite understand Yuuri’s action after all that he had just done, but he was content to watch him all the same. 

A drunken fumbling of the hands had Yuuri swearing softly as he tried to button his shirt. Viktor moved up to Yuuri, “Here,” he pushed his hands away and said, “Allow me.” He slowly, as if relishing this moment, buttoned up the shirt. His eyes drifted from the buttons to Yuuri’s face. He suppressed the urge to kiss Yuuri and looked back to the shirt. 

Yuuri glomped Viktor, arms tight around his arms and waist after he finished. “My heroooo.” Viktor stiffened from the sudden touch. If he was honest to himself, Viktor was a little overwhelmed by Yuuri’s sudden physical contact. 

Yuri, from behind Viktor, demanded, “Hey! Katsuki! I want another round!”

Yuuri nodded, and snuggled into him, “Viktor!” His muffled voice was faint, Yuuri’s grinding caught his attention. He exhaled shakily and willed himself to have more control over his body that was steadily reacting to Yuuri’s bold advances. “After this season ends, my family runs a hot springs resort, so please come!” Viktor felt his heart race, Yuuri wanted to be with him. Yuuri’s eyes looked down shyly. “If I win this dance off,” he said, cheeks flushing, “you'll become my couch, right?”

His… coach? 

Viktor’s mind raced through the meaning of those words. He had told Yuuri before, something he hadn’t told anyone. He said, skating wasn’t what it used to be. There were no surprises, no thrill. Could this be Yuuri’s answer? To coach him, and allow Yuuri to rise and change his world. Yuuri always managed to surprise him when no one else could. 

Viktor was about to respond when Yuuri snuggled in further, hips still bucking against him. “Be my coach, Viktor!” 

Viktor flushed, a gasp escaped his lips. He was just so happy. He escaped out of Yuuri’s hold to give his own hug, and kissed him on the cheek. He felt Yuuri flush as he whispered, “I’ll coach you, even if you don’t win.” 

But, he never got the chance to. Yuuri never showed up to the meeting place they set after Viktor sent Yuuri back to his room with his coach. He would have stayed with him, but he didn’t want anything to happen. He trusted his self control, but Yuuri could be quite bold (at least that’s what he told himself). 

That night he did dream with Yuuri. At first, he was still tipsy. Now, Viktor did love sober Yuuri. He was sweet, timid, and oh so much fun to tease, but drunk Yuuri was an adventure with Yuuri taking the lead. Viktor hopes one day he can aspire that kind of confidence in a sober Yuuri once more. Tipsy Yuuri was a mix of both, still shy, but had small bold actions that caught Viktor off guard. This Yuuri was also a giant tease. 

Yuuri was quickly on top Viktor, snuggling into him. Viktor welcomed the comfort. “Yuuri, I’m so thankful to have found you.”

Yuuri looked at him curiously, “Right.” He said, hesitantly. “Me too,” he added. 

Viktor smiled, he leaned into Yuuri’s neck to press a soft kiss against the skin, only to immediately hear Yuuri shriek in response. Viktor jerked back, “Are you okay?”

Yuuri’s face was red, and he had a hand over the previously kissed skin. “I-I’m fine,” he stammered, “It’s just, uh…” he trailed off. 

“Yes?” Viktor said, relief allowing his shoulders to relax. He hadn’t hurt Yuuri.

“My neck is,” Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s shoulder, hiding his face, “senshativ.”

“What?” Viktor asked, easing Yuuri up.

Yuuri looked down, embarrassed, “Sensitive.”

Viktor smiled, “Does my little Yuuri not like it when I kiss his neck?” Viktor teased, his breath tickling skin of his neck.

“I wouldn’t say I don’t like it, it just feels, uh weird.” Yuuri stuttered, looking to the side, exposing the full side of his neck to Viktor.

Viktor latched his mouth on his neck, alternating between biting and sucking on the patch of skin. Yuuri let out a noise of surprise, “Viktor…” After a few moments, Yuuri pulled away from Viktor’s ministrations. Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Are you trying to give me a kiss mark, Viktor? I don’t know if that’ll show up when I wake up.”

Viktor chuckled, “You and I both know that they do. Remember, that one time a year ago. When you and I-?”

“Yes, yes I remember.” Yuuri interrupted, blushing.

Viktor’s eyes softened, “Oh Yuuri, you’re so cute.”  
Viktor and Yuuri stayed like that for the rest of the night, not long as they both had to get up early for their flights. In nice, comfortable silence. Viktor eyed the mark on his neck, feeling an unnecessary pride bubble up at the sight. 

Viktor woke up that morning in the best mood. He stretched and performed his normal morning routine. The only addition was the soft, joyful whistle and the spring in his step.

All of that stopped when Yuuri didn’t show up to the lobby. Yuri, who had been there for awhile, told Viktor that he left an hour before Viktor even came down here.

“I’m not late! This was the time we agreed on… I think.” He said, cursing his terrible memory. 

Yuri agreed with him, “That’s the time I heard you say.” Yuri looked over, Viktor was looking down at the floor, unable to process this moment. “As sickening as it was to watch you two flirt, I know that you liked each other. That sucks.” The blond’s tone genuine, something Viktor never heard from him before, but he couldn’t react to it. 

His vision blurred, he blinked. Tears fell down before he could stop them. He could hear Yuri say something, but he elected to ignore it and smiled instead. “Come on, little kitty. It’s time to go catch our flight.” 

For once Yuri didn’t insult him, or say anything in response to the nickname. He just went on ahead to the airport. 

Viktor didn’t dream with Yuuri for a year. He found him again, and even then, it was a long time until Yuuri would acknowledge him. Viktor knew that Yuuri loved him. He doesn’t know why Yuuri keeps leaving him. He decided to end this game of cat and mouse. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to make the first move anymore. Viktor had a taste of the love his sweet katsudon provided, and he will not give up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck in the house all day so I am a little stir crazy. I actually have work to do but I'm procrastinating so please comment! Tell me what you think! Ask me questions! I'm so excited to see what you think! I'm also very excited to show you the next chapter.


	5. Yuuri at Yu-topia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is back at Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited- my editor hasn't been answering my messages in a few days. It isn't like her so I'm getting a tad bit worried.  
> Anyway- this chapter may not be up to usual par, but I wanted to update quickly since the next update won't be here in awhile.

Yuuri had been in Hasetsu for a couple days after the five year absence. After that disastrous reunion with Minako-sensei and the reveal of his weight gain over the course of his year off, he went to relax. There were only a few places in Hasetsu that were like that to him.

 

He hadn’t seen Viktor since the photo incident. He was back on the sleeping pills, determined to leave his soulmate be. He was determined to leave ice skating be, also, but skating can’t be left without a second thought. The ice… it calls to you. The calling of the hot and cold feeling you get from skating. The feeling of your skates digging into the ice as you gain speed to make that jump! That yearning is what led him back to the Ice Castle, where it all began. 

 

Yuuri knew he would eventually end up back there. He sighed, and prepared to enter the automatic doors. 

 

The place was empty, except for a familiar woman putting up the rental skates, it was after hours. Yuuri called out to her, hoping he wouldn’t disturb the lady, “Excuse me.”

 

The woman didn't look up, “Our regular hours are over.” She looked over, her face was more matured, but Yuuri knew her anywhere; it was Yuuko-san. 

 

Yuuri looked up at her, bouncing slightly at the sight of his old friend, “It's been awhile, Yuuko-San.”

 

“Yuuri-kun?” She asked, he nodded in affirmation, a small smile on his face. She rushed up to the counter, “Oh come on! Call me Yu-Chan!” She said.

 

Yuuri's smile fell, he felt the discomfort rising as he rushed to clear his mistake, “Sorry.”

 

Yu-chan waved him off, “You came to skate, right?” She said. 

 

“Huh? I can?” He said, removing his hood off of his head. Yuuri really came to catch up, maybe feel the closeness of the ice to sate that need in his heart to skate.

 

“You just want to skate alone for now, right?” She said, her tone bubbly and sweet. She always knew him so well. “I'll protect you,” she said with a wink. 

 

Yuuri relaxed, “Thanks.” He said, smiling at her. 

 

Yuuri started to lace his skates, the fabric that wove them together feeling familiar on his fingertips. Yuuko smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. At one time, he did feel something for Yuuko, but Viktor always came first in comparison. Besides, she always dreamt with Nishigori. It was something he accepted easily. 

 

He skated onto the ice, feeling the comforting push and slide against the ice. He took a deep breath and looked over to Yu-chan, who was on the sidelines.

 

He moved up to her, and grasped the frames of his glasses and pulled them off of his face. He gently laid them in Yuuko’s hands, “Um, I wanted you to see this.” He said. He kept his eyes downcast, quickly putting his arms back on his sides. The heavy feeling in his gut ignored, it’s just Yuuko, she’ll like it. “So, I've been practicing it since competitions ended.” He looks back at her, the anxiety piling in his stomach intensified as he spoke, “Please watch.” 

 

He skated to the middle of the ice, just how he'd seen Viktor do it. Something about that program got to him as the music played. 

 

He looked up, and allowed his head to fall back as he lifted his arms. His skating wasn't what it used to be, but he worked hard when it came to this. 

 

Then came the first quad, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was picturing Viktor, and his beautiful blue eyes. He landed a quadruple Lutz.

 

Viktor said in an interview about his program. “My soulmate is quite an elusive one, this song is to convey my feelings. Please, stay with me.” he had said. Someone he couldn't even recognize. Yuuri thought, No that's unfair, he wouldn't. Not with his terrible memory. I should have said something, but I know I'm not worth it. 

 

I'm not worthy of Viktor's love, he thought, landing a little shaky quadruple flip. 

 

Yuuri knew Viktor was a romantic, someone who would take this idea of fated soulmates as something precious. As much as he loved Viktor, he knew he wasn't precious. He was nothing. 

 

He lands the next quad with ease, ignoring his growing anxiety and self deprecation in favor of the complex footwork Viktor had designed. He started to spin, the world blurring even more without his glasses. 

 

However, Yuuri made his peace with it, professional skating just wasn't something he was destined to. Viktor… he's someone he shouldn't be destined to. Yuuri still loved him, and found himself clinging to the small things he can use to connect to Viktor without bothering him. 

 

Yuuri moved from the spinning to the step sequence with ease. He quickly moved into a flying sit spin. He spun back up, these steps making him remember the dreams he always had. 

 

The slight touches Viktor laid on him. The heat from his skin erupted goosebumps throughout his body. There was a part of him, a small part that wanted to tell the world that he was Viktor’s soulmate, to hell with what they think. However, that small part was easily crushed by his unwavering anxiety about everyone knowing, thinking he's just using Viktor. Something he wouldn't never do. 

 

He jumped again, landing the quadruple salchow. His nerves somehow still allowing his muscles and mentality to stay strong under his strenuous exercise. 

 

That small part inside was growing stronger with each successful jump. The radical thoughts in his mind making more sense. 

 

The soft words whispered to him since he was a child. “One day we'll be together.” Viktor had said. “Stay with me, forever.” He murmured in his ear with their bodies intertwined. 

 

Somehow, through the sequence Yuuri was able to keep his expression stoic, even when his thoughts went to Viktor and the night they had spent together.

 

A triple Lutz. He nailed it. He's sure Viktor did too. Yuri realizes Viktor was performing his last routine of this program. Are you with me in spirit, Viktor? He thought, jumping a solid triple flip. 

 

The routine brought him closer to Yuuko, the in awe look on her face rose his confidence as he smiled at her. Maybe if you could do this well, then he might be worthy. Yuuko seems like like it. 

 

But, she's no Viktor… no matter how great she was as the Maddonna of the rink. He shouldn't think that of her, after all, no one is Viktor. It isn't fair to compare anyone to him, even… himself. 

 

The last quad, this was a more complicated one, a quadruple toe loop and then followed by a triple toe loop. Yuuri felt relief flood his chest, he landed all his quads! 

 

Now, the combination spin, he thought, preparing himself for the last of the routine. The last connection he had to Viktor that he had the guts to face. 

 

He may not professionally skate again, but he should at least skate for fun. Something to be connected to the person fate chose for him. Something he loved all his life. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was at the ending pose. His chest rose and fell in a heartbeat rhythm, the person fate chose for me… he thought. Who am I to mess with fate? Maybe I should try again, Viktor loves me- I was even able to perform his skate. I can do this! 

 

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Yu-chan shrieked, “That was super cool!” She pounded her fists in the wall, “A perfect copy of Viktor! Awesome!” She praised, making Yuuri's cheeks grow warm and his eyes wide at being compared so highly to Viktor. 

 

“I thought you'd be depressed or something!” She exclaimed. 

 

Yuuri looked down. The last year he was finishing his studies and stuffing his face. He still found himself with a small smile, “I was,” he confirmed, “but I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking…” he said, “I wanted to get my love for skating back.” He felt shy for his words but he continued, “I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Viktor with you.”  
He looked up, “Yu-chan, I've-” he lost his words, “I've always-” he cut himself off when three pairs of eyes started to stare at him, catching him off guard. 

 

“Axel, Lutz, and Loop!” Yuuko exclaimed, “Haven't they grown since you last saw them?” 

 

Ah yes, she and Nishigori had triplets, they have changed in last five years. He feels slightly uncomfortable with the staring, but he assumes that's just how kids are. “Y-yeah.” 

 

“Yuuri, you really did get fat!” Lutz said. 

 

Ouch. 

 

“Are you really retiring?” Loop said. 

 

She reminds me of Morooka. 

 

“You're not together with your soulmate?” Axel said. 

 

Viktor… that’s uh complicated. 

 

“Hey!” Yuuko exclaimed, the irritation evident in her voice. “Sorry, my girls are such groupies!” Her tone apologetic that he's heard many times through parents. The girls were all babbling, their combined voices made it hard to differ each one. 

 

“They're all your fans, Yuuri.” A masculine, but familiar voice came from behind him and then suddenly grabbed him and slung an arm round his neck. “Welcome back!”

 

“Nishigori!” Yuuri exclaimed in surprise. 

 

“Dad!” He heard one of the twins say. 

 

Nishigori pulled up his shirt to reveal the gut he developed over his year off. “Now you're fatter than me!” He said, laughing and slapping the fat as Yuuri tried to move out of the grip. 

 

Nishigori eventually let him go, “You can come anytime to practice. The Nishigori family’s always got your back!” He said, patting the heads of his daughters. 

 

Afterwards, Yuuko and Nishigori spoke with Yuuri in the main office of the building.

 

“So, now that you've skated, tell us how you've been!” Yuuko said, smiling at him as she sat down in her office chair. Nishigori leaned against the closed door. 

 

“Aha, you know…” Yuuri said, awkwardly rubbing his arm. “I just graduated, so I'm kinda just, back.” He laughed nervously. 

 

Yuuko frowned, “Yuuri about your, uh, soulmate-” 

 

Yuuri interrupted, “Yes, I know what you're going to say.” He looked down, feeling slightly bitter, “And before you ask, yes I'm back on the sleeping pills.” 

 

“Yuuri, I didn't mean to make you defensive.” Yuuko said. 

 

Nishigori added, “Yuuri we were wondering what your going to do about the whole matter, as your friends, we want to help.” 

 

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, “I know, I know. I'm sorry. Honestly, I don't know if I even deserve him.” 

 

“Oh, Yuuri.” Yuuko got up to hug him, “you were able to get to the Grand Prix out of all the skaters in Japan and some international-” 

 

Yuuri leaned away from the touch, “The one who did all of that failed so badly that they were almost one hundred points behind the very person they were trying to prove themselves to.” 

 

Yuuko sighed, “Yuuri, those were special circumstances, Vicchan just died and knowing you, you ate your feelings.”

 

Nishigori nodded, “Yeah, I thought you said you weren't depressed about it, what's stopping you?” 

 

“I got tired of it, but that aching feeling is still there, right in the pit of my stomach.” Yuuri leaned against the desk, “I'm sorry, this is quite burdensome information, don't worry,” Yuuri smiled, “I'm working on it.” 

 

Yuuri walked past Nishigori to open the door, the triplets all came spilling out, one with their camcorder out.

 

They all jump up in panic and in unison say, “We didn't hear anything!” 

 

Yuuri looks down, “I would hope not.” He smiled weakly at them and then turned to head out. He turned around to bow, “Thank you for letting me skate, I'll see you again soon!” He ran out back to the resort. 

 

Yuuri awoke that morning early, starting the routine he had set when he was competing. Exercise, eat, and sleep. Then, repeat. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that he would feel better if he worked out more often. It doesn't mean he'll give up katsudon, though. He is only human, and retired, he had no competitions to win for it. 

 

Maybe… he could try again. After all, he would only have a few more years anyway. Yuuri shook his head, there was no reason to think on this now. He should just focus on the exercise. It's supposed to release endorphins after all. 

 

After, Yuuri sat in the Inn’s dining area, watching the report on figure skating in St. Petersburg. The footage was of Yuri Plisetsky doing his jumps in preparation for his senior debut. 

 

They were impressive and very daunting. The TV showed Yuri and Viktor relaxing against the boundary wall, almost casually. Yuuri felt slightly jealous of Yuri, his skill in jumps was quite something. This was the kid that cornered him in the bathroom, told him to retire and called him a moron. Just great.

 

When Yuri was talking to Viktor, he looked deep in thought. Viktor was probably critiquing Yuri’s jumps. Not much to say from Yuuri's view, but Viktor had a much better eye than he did. He would definitely have something to say. That was Viktor, wonderful at anything, even coaching.

 

When Yuuri went into his room later, he felt himself struck with inspiration. Skating the routine yesterday and seeing Viktor on the TV, animated and alive. Yuuri's heart yearned to skate on the same ice again. It could happen, but he'd have to train hard and he'd have to find a coach.

 

Yuuri looked up at all the posters he had of Viktor in his room. He still felt scared, what if he wasn't good enough. What if Viktor thinks he's a fan again? 

 

He's taken out of his thoughts when his phone goes off. Yuuri picked it up and read the message banner. He glanced at the contact, Huh, Nishigori? 

 

He scanned the text and let out a panicked screech, “What!!” This had to be a practical joke. Please… God, let it be a joke. 

 

It wasn't. [Katsuki Yuuri] tried to skate Viktor Nikiforov’s FS [Stay Close to Me]

 

It was a video, a viral video, with him in it. He was shaking his phone in shock. Oh no, what if Viktor sees this and thinks I'm some kind of deranged fan that's skating the free program dedicated to his soulmate for his attention. In reality, he chose it because it was dedicated to him, but he didn't want Viktor to know that!

 

He couldn't really hear Nishigori’s voice apologizing to him. His mind was filled with many other problems. 

 

He hung up the phone, uncaring of Nishigori or his daughters at this point. He tipped over, slamming on the floor. “Good night,” he mumbled, ignoring the pain to his side. 

 

Suddenly, Minako-Sensei slid the door open demanding to hear about the video from Yuuri. He had already passed out from the shock. 

 

The next morning, Yuuri went through his old daily routine with no interruptions. Sleeping in until noon and staying in his room for the rest of his life. He could do that, his mom could sneak Katsudon under the door. The perfect plan, no more outside world. 

 

Then, his mom asked him to shovel the snow. He agreed because it was his mom who fed and housed him for free. He can't say no to her. 

 

He begrudgingly out his warmer clothes on and slid the door open to shovel snow outside. He was surprised to find a large poodle waiting for him, wagging their tail energetically. Is he a ghost? He thought before he said, “Vicchan?” 

 

The dog ran up to him and tackled him. “Nope!” He exclaimed. The smell was different, “He's much bigger than Vicchan.” Of course, it wasn't his childhood poodle, then-who was he? 

 

Cute brown eyes stared up at him after licking him playfully, “Huh? Could he be…?” The dog cocked his head, panting. “No, it can't be.” That would mean Viktor was here, he thought, and that's just crazy. 

 

“Yuuri.” Called his dad's voice, “Isn't he just like Vicchan?” He said, smiling at him. “He came with a really good-looking foreign guest! He's in the hot springs right now.”

 

Foreign guest..? No. Way. But, the prospect of Viktor even being here was enough for him to run straight for the springs. He bumps into the table, but can't bring himself to care about whatever he knocked over. He skids into the bath house, looking it over quickly, ignoring the curious stares. He runs to the outside springs to see the familiar perfect platinum blond hair. 

 

“Vi-” he exhaled from the sudden exercise, “Viktor.” He said in awe, trying not to obviously oogle his soulmate in front of him, but it was very hard to avoid eye contact with Viktor's very attractive body.  
“Why are you here?” He said, locking his eyes with Viktor's face, not his intense blue eyes however, his nose. It was easier to focus that way. 

 

It was easier focus on that, until Viktor stood up naked from the water. Yuuri couldn't even think about being embarrassed at this moment, all he could do is listen to Viktor. 

 

“Yuuri.” He said, a hand outstretched towards him, “Starting today, I’m your coach.” Those electric blue eyes seemed to be glowing at him, “I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” He said with a wink. 

 

Yuuri could only blink in response, “Huh? What!?” How is he saying all of this buck naked? Does he know that we're soulmates. Does he think that the video was a response to him? Yuuri thought all in that moment, but he knew that deep down he chose that specific routine because of their dreams together. Maybe it was a response to Viktor. 

 

“Yuuri!” Called a loud voice. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting across a passed out Viktor with Minako-sensei screaming at him. 

 

She said something about robes? Yuuri looked down at Viktor, oh.

 

Yuuri turned to her, “He soaked in the hot spring and had dinner, then fell asleep…” he trailed, honestly still in disbelief that Viktor is even here.

 

“It's big news in Russia. He's taking the next season off and is considering his next move.” Minako-sensei said. Viktor shifted in his sleep and cuddled closer to Makkachin. “They're also saying when he saw the video of you skating his routine, he was struck with inspiration and that's when he decided to be your coach.” 

 

So he did see the video, Yuuri thought while exclaiming, “Huh?”

 

“Viktor came here because he chose you, Yuuri.” Minako looked at him accusingly, “You brought him here!” Minako was one of the only people Yuuri could ever feel comfortable enough to tell her about his dreams. She knew what this meant. “That's incredible!” She exclaimed. 

 

Yuuri felt his heart pounding wildly, looking at how peacefully Viktor was sleeping. 

 

“Does he know?” Minako-sensei asked. 

 

“About us being soulmates? I don't know.” Yuuri said. “I don't know how feel about any of this.” 

 

“Yuuri! You have one of the world's best skaters at your doorstep wanting to coach you!” Minako said sternly, “Don't feel, just go with it.” 

 

Yuuri sighed, “R-rig-”

 

Viktor sneezed and jolted up in the air. Yuuri and Minako-sensei both gasped in surprise. Yuuri found himself adoring Viktor's sneeze, it was so cute! “Oh, he's awake.” He said, offhandedly. 

 

Viktor looked sleepily over to Yuuri, “I'm starving.” The green robe slipped off his shoulder. Oh no “Hungry.” 

 

“He still wants to eat?” Minako says while Yuuri's brain is overloaded from today's events. 

 

Yuuri clumsily asked, “Um, what would you like to eat?” Yuuri didn't know where to look, he settled on behind Viktor. 

 

“Hmm.” Viktor pondered before looking at Yuuri, their eyes locked, “As your coach, I'd like to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri.” 

 

Wait, he wasn't supposed to look at Viktor, especially his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, two different shades of blue clashing against each other wildly. Yuuri got so lost in them that all he could say was, “What?” dumbly, with his cheeks flushed. 

 

Yuuri told his mom to make katsudon. He remembers he told Viktor on several occasions about it. 

 

When Viktor got the pork cutlet bowl in front of him, he started yelling praises. 

 

“Our specialty, the pork cutlet bowl, extra large!” His mother said, pride evident in her voice. 

 

Viktor took one bite, using the chopsticks well, “Vkusno!” He exclaimed, joy in his tone as he scarfed down the food with surprising elegance. “Delicious!” He said in between bites, “Too good for words!” 

 

His mother laughed at the comment, “is this what God eats?” Yuuri did have to agree. His mother’s katsudon was quite amazing. 

 

Yuuri looked down, shy, “I'm glad you like it.” 

 

Minako looked over at Yuuri with a sly look, “Yuuri gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition.” She said, “Right?” 

 

Yuuri was irritated that Minako just had to bring up Yuuri's weight. He made sure to glare at her. 

 

“Oh? So have you eaten the katsudon recently?” Viktor said. 

 

Yuuri blushed smiling, “Yes, yes. I eat it often.”

 

“Why?” Viktor said smiling, “you haven't won anything.” 

 

Yuuri's smile dropped. 

 

“With that pig’s body of yours,” Viktor continued, Yuuri suddenly wished he could flatten down all the fat spilling out of his clothes. “Lessons would be meaningless.” Viktor smiled at him, but Yuuri felt no joy from the gesture. “You need to get back to your weight at last year’s Grand Prix Final, at the least…” he trailed off, his eyes turning cold for one moment, “or I can never coach you.” 

 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop, it got even worse when Viktor banned him from eating Katsudon. His heart mourned, for the sweet yolky pork loin already. Yuuri got up and muttered, “I feel like I should be offended.” 

 

Mari started to complain to him about Viktor's luggage that was piling up after he fell on it. 

 

Viktor waved to Mari and smiled sweetly, “Can you take it to the room where I'll be staying?” 

 

Yuuri and Minako-sensei both said in unison, “Staying?” 

 

Mari forced Yuuri to bring all of Viktor's boxes in here. He would assume Viktor brought bricks just to torture Yuuri. I don't blame him, he thought as he set down the last box with a huff. 

 

“Wow! What a classic, tiny room!” Viktor exclaimed. 

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes momentarily, what was that supposed to mean? He thought as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Is there a sofa?” He asked. 

 

“No…” Yuuri said, turned to Viktor, smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry it's so small. We only had an unused banquet room available.” He’s probably used to luxury, this is probably nothing compared-

 

Viktor winked at him, “You look anxious.” 

 

Yuuri felt like laughing, his anxiety was cranked up with his soulmate-coach here telling him he's going to go back to the final to win. 

 

“You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success!” Viktor exclaimed. “I'll bill you later.”

 

Yuuri didn't even think about a coaching fee. The only thing he could think of saying was a stuttered, “T-thank you.” He looked down. 

 

Viktor stepped in front of him, crouching down. Yuuri looked up in awe, feeling heat erupt on his face. “Yuuri,” he said, “tell me everything about you.” Viktor's fingers moved under his chin, his body heat feeling like fire on Yuuri's skin. His voice was soft, and mesmerizing, “What kind of rink do you skate at?” His fingers applied pressure to ease Yuuri up, to keep the eye contact solid. Yuuri couldn't think. The questions barely processing as Viktor leaned closer. “What's in this city?” Yuuri unconsciously leaning into his soft touch. “Is there a girl you like?” 

 

No, he thought, answering mentally, there was no one but you. 

 

Victor smoothed his free hand over his arm, the sweater blocking physical contact, but it didn't stop his heart from beating wildly. Viktor trailed his hand over Yuuri's and he thought his heart stopped. His breath hitched in his throat, he was close, if Yuuri just leaned closer he could kiss him- No, Yuuri thought. I can't. 

 

“Let's build trust in our relationship.” Viktor said, leaning closer. 

 

Yuuri panicked, in a split-second decision he jumped as far he could away. He was too close. No matter how much Yuuri wanted to be closer he just couldn't. It was too overwhelming. It scared him that this was real. It's different from the vague dreams he can remember with him. This would be imprinted in his brain. Something he will remember in his nights alone. Viktor's touch is still burned into his skin. He had to catch his breath and will his blush away. 

 

Viktor looked confused, “What?” He said, “Why are you running away?” 

 

You know why! Yuuri thought, attempting to calm his body down, “Uh, no reason!” He shakily said. 

 

Yuuri scrambles to get up, I need some space, thought as he bowed quickly to Viktor. “I'll leave you to get settled. Excuse me!” He said, then scurrying off to his room. 

 

It was later at night when Yuuri was getting ready for bed that Viktor knocked on his door. 

 

“Yuuri! Let's sleep together.” His voice came from the other side of the door, “as your coach there's so much I need to learn about you.” He could hear Viktor attempting to slide the door open. Yuuri scrambled to keep it closed. He knocked again, “Yuri!”

 

“No!” He called back. He looked around his room, then recoiled in horror when he saw the posters around his room practically screaming crazed fan. He hurriedly took off every poster, ignoring the chanting his name. He sighed in relief when he heard Viktor give up on the prospect of them sleeping together. He did feel slight irrational disappointment that Viktor gave up so quickly.

 

The disappointment went away when he went to bed that night. He got up and looked at the nearly empty pill bottle. He sighed and gave in, taking one pill. He couldn’t face him yet. He made mental note to pick up some more when he could get away.

 

He shuffled in the covers, shifting to get comfortable. A smile erupted on his face as the overwhelming joy filled his chest. Viktor, his idol and soulmate chased him down here, despite all that he’d done to him. For once, Yuuri went to went to bed with ease. 

 

The next morning, he and Viktor went to the Ice Castle. Well, more like Viktor had a nice bicycle ride and Yuuri had the run of his life. When they got there, Viktor introduced himself. The Nishigori family took the news the same way Yuuri did; with great surprise and full of questions. 

 

The triplets and Yuuko were fangirling over Viktor's skating. Nishigori was the one who asked Yuuri, “Seriously?” 

 

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah. He said he'd like to use this rink as our home base for now.” He looked over to him, “Is that okay?” 

 

Nishigori laughs and pats him on the back, “Okay, sure! I'll talk to the higher-ups!” He drapes an arm over Yuuri's shoulder. “Viktor teaching you himself… it's like a dream come true!” 

 

Yuuri looked down, “Yeah.” His cheeks warm as he thought, a dream; something I haven't had in awhile. Yuuri pondered his relationship with Viktor over the years. When he was twelve he realized his soulmate was one of the most famous figure skaters in the world. But maybe now, with Viktor's help, they can skate on the same ice one day as equals and soulmates. 

 

Then Viktor said, “The little piggy can't enter the rink until he drops some body fat.” He smiled at Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri smiled, still wondering if he should be offended by that ‘affectionate’ nickname. 

 

After that, Yuuri went into his exercise rampage! He was determined to slim down. He spent the majority of his day with Viktor and his nights with Minako. 

 

Minako has been very supportive of Yuuri ever since he can remember. She had also been the first one he had told about Viktor. She was the one who told Yuuri about the sleeping pills. She saw his young pathetic self and gave him something to give him control. He will always be grateful. 

 

Of course, she also told him to take advantage of Viktor soulmate or no, but Yuuri couldn't do that, he cared too much. Then Viktor took his relationship with Minako-sensei completely wrong. 

 

He said in the middle of one of Yuuri's exercise sessions, “Do you have feelings for Minako?” 

 

Yuuri almost fell over, arms waving wildly, “What?!” He exclaimed, he hadn't ever thought of her like that. “No way!” He said shaking his head. 

 

Viktor smiled, “Do you have a lover?” 

 

“No.” He said, of course he doesn't, the only time he's ever been with anyone was in their dreams. 

 

Viktor looked excited, asking, “Any ex-lovers?” 

 

Yuuri blushed, stuttering, “N-no comment.” He's only been with one- Viktor. 

 

Viktor is suddenly in his personal space, “Let's talk about me!” He said, he looked up in thought, “My first lover was-” 

 

Yuuri blushed furiously, and interrupted Viktor as fast as he could. “Stop!” He didn't want to hear his soulmate talk about his past lovers! He'd get jealous.

 

Viktor sighed and looked away, Yuuri felt guilt swim with the slight anxiety he had with Viktor. Yuuri knew he was just trying to reach out to him, but not in that way, it was too embarrassing. 

 

Viktor got distracted with Hasetsu Castle and went crazy when Yuuri told him it had a ninja house. 

 

That's when the peaceful times ended and the mass of the media attacked Viktor's private life. They pretty much left Yuuri alone while he spent the next week slimming down. Astonishingly enough, Yuuri was able to make his weight back to the final. Then, the blond Russian Punk came, and it made Yuuri just want to eat katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, throughout this chapter Yuuri describes the night he had with Viktor with slight sexual vibes. I think the tension from the writing is getting to me, but I can't help but feel at some point Yuuri and Viktor in their dreams slept together. (Which feels like a weird pun but you get me haha) This makes me want to write a oneshot spinoff of that night- comment if you'd want to read it.  
> Comment if you liked the story. I appreciate you all reading this!
> 
> Im on Tumblr- message me if you want to at Shleymeister.Tumblr.com


	6. Viktor at Yuu-Topia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh I feel so bad this took so long to update- but I'm drowning in school and other annoyances and writer's block hit me hard. Don't worry though, I should bounce back really quick!

Viktor’s inspiration was dwindling. The color and emotions he felt in skating were dulling and it terrified him. What was he to do without skating? What was he without skating? His soulmate refused dreams with him since the banquet, he kept sending out very irritating mixed signals. 

Viktor still had his season, he was still good enough to win without giving his all, but then, what was the point? If he can’t give his all, then how can he surprise the audience? The only emotions he had were a deep longing in his heart, for one he could not have. Then, that’s what he would skate, Viktor decided. After all, who would expect the best figure skater in the world, known for his good looks and confidence, cry out for someone who refused him?

Viktor chose, Stay Close to Me, for his music in his free skate. Once he learned the words, it was an automatic decision. Yakov looked to be surprised of Viktor this year, since he was more focused in his skating. It’s all he could do, the closest person besides Yakov was a fourteen year old who liked to insult him on a daily basis. Makkachin was the closest one to Viktor, and he had accepted that fact, he loved him dearly, and it made him think Yuuri would to. Yuuri had told him once of his poodle, Vicchan. Viktor had blushed at that time, Yuuri named his dog after him. No- Viktor shouldn’t think about him. He should keep skating. 

The russian had to admit, he did try to keep his mind off Yuuri. Then, he discovered Yuuri’s social media accounts. Viktor isn’t a stalker, okay? He just, needed to know a little more about Yuuri. It wasn’t anything weird or creepy. Okay, it was totally weird and creepy, but Viktor can’t help but marvel at the cute pictures of his precious soulmate. Yuuri didn't post much on Instagram or Twitter, so Viktor looked on the tagged pictures to get a better glimpse of Yuuri. Some were videos of Yuuri skating, posted by fans, and Viktor loved the sight of him gliding effortlessly against the ice, as if he was made for it. 

Viktor found many casual pictures of Yuuri and another skater. He was Yuuri’s friend Viktor could tell from their closeness. Phichit, a Tai skater and it seemed to be Yuuri’s roommate. Yuuri never mentioned him, at least not by name. There were hundreds of pictures and dozens of videos. Viktor’s favorite video was of Yuuri sleeping, talking in his sleep. This was when they dreamt together from the date. 

Yuuri was mumbling in his sleep. It was a soft, sweet sound. It was his name. Yuuri turned over in his sleep and revealed a small, newly formed reddening hickey. Viktor flushed when the friend shouted, waking Yuuri in a panicked but tired haze. 

Viktor remembered that night, Yuuri was gone for almost ten minutes before he came back blushing and refusing any more kisses. He laughed at the memory before he sighed. It didn’t tell Viktor where Yuuri was. He understood why, they were famous and Yuuri was a private person, they can’t have others find out. Still, Viktor had thought, I wish I could find him now. Viktor decided to find Yuuri at competitions, that was his only way. 

Yuuri didn’t compete that year.  
Viktor was disappointed in him, as much as he didn’t want to be. Yuuri shouldn’t let the one downfall take him from skating. Although, Viktor is disappointed in a lot of things from Yuuri, he knows, Yuuri is trying to do the exact opposite. He’d look at him with those shining eyes, and ask him if he was proud. Yuuri must have it set somewhere in his mind that this was the best for Viktor. It wasn’t, it was the worst. He’d finally had his sweet soulmate, it wasn’t fair for him to be ripped away. 

His Stay Close to Me routine advanced him to the Grand Prix Final, perhaps, for the last time. The thought of Yuuri was the only spark of inspiration left that could bring him to skate. How a man of twenty-three, Viktor’s junior by four years, could leave him like this.

All of that changed, when Viktor got a link sent to him. It was from Chris, who captioned, Isn’t that the sexy banquet dancer?! Viktor clicked on the link faster than you can say skate. It was of Yuuri, he had put on some weight, he was off season, but he still maintained his balance and ability to jump marvelously through each quad. Viktor was enraptured, his heart swelling at the thought that Yuuri skated like this for him. This was his answer, this Yuuri telling him to come for him, to coach him, and Viktor wasn’t going to ignore such a calling. 

He replied to Chris, It’s my soulmate. Then, he looked onto the comments of the video. Several of Viktor and Yuuri’s fans were commenting. Some were generic and some were helpful, like the translation of the spoken parts during the video. Viktor didn’t know much Japanese just as Yurui didn’t know much Russian. The translations were from the beginning of the video, just when he handed a woman his glasses. Yuuri had said, “Um, I wanted you to see this. So, I've been practicing it since competitions ended.” Since competitions…? Oh, Yuuri, Viktor sank slightly, does this mean that Yuuri didn’t make it for him? Viktor looked to the rest of the comment. Yuuri told her to, “please watch,” as he skated away. 

Viktor felt a little more down, so he watched the video again, and again. After multiple times he pressed the replay button, he went back to the comments, determined to know what he said after that beautiful, breathtaking performance. 

The woman spoke first, more like yelled, but according to the comment it said she exclaimed, “That was super cool! A perfect copy of Viktor! Awesome!” Viktor chuckled at the woman, Yuuri wasn’t a copy, he was something better entirely. He breathed life into the performance and made it shine. Then, she said something else that was different. “I thought you'd be depressed or something!” Viktor’s eyes furrowed as he continued to read Yuuri’s response. 

“I was.” 

Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t dream with me.

Yuuri continued to say, “but I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking. I wanted to get my love for skating back.”   
Oh, Yuuri. 

That was just like his Yuuri, to skate and be extraordinary even when he was feeling depressed. That was it. Viktor didn’t read the rest of the comment, he was already on his internet browser to get a flight. After all, the description said it was filmed at Hasetsu, that was Yuuri’s hometown and he was confirmed to be back at home.

 

“Dasvidaniya.” He said to his longtime coach and friend. 

Yakov didn't approve, but he couldn't stop Viktor Nikiforov from going after his soulmate. So, he got on a plane to Japan, and waited to see Yuuri again. 

 

Viktor arrived at Hasetsu early in the morning. The Inn was known by the taxi driver, so Viktor didn’t have to try to speak his god awful broken Japanese. He spent the distance going over what he was going to say in his head. Would he go out and just say he’s his soulmate? Say that he’d agreed to be Yuuri’s coach? Viktor decided to ease into it. Yuuri is a fragile skater, like a doe, he would bolt at the sharpest noise. If Viktor was going to get this doe to trust him, he’ll have to be a lot more quiet and seductive. 

 

Viktor stumbled into the inn about an hour later. He was greeted by a short and plump woman. She was older than him and she looked like Yuuri. It was the body type, but also the kind smile on her face. 

She must have recognized him (not a surprise) as she spoke in clear, but accented english, “Hello! You are Viktor Nikiforov, right? My son has always been a big fan! Are you here for him or are you here for a stay at our wonderful hot springs?”

Yuuri must not have told her about them being soulmates. Yuuri was shy, or maybe she didn’t want to presume Viktor knew. “Both, actually! I will be staying here, but I do want to see Yuuri.” Viktor said, flashing her a dazzling smile. He needed his mother to like him, too. In-laws were important, especially since Yuuri’s family is very important to him. 

The woman smiled, “I am Katsuki Hiroko, Yuuri is still asleep. How about you soak in the baths, and I will get him and you can meet after?”

Viktor nodded, “That sounds good!” Can I leave my stuff here?” He asked, waving to the bare minimum he brought with him for (what he hoped) would be a long stay. 

Mrs. Katsuki clapped her hands together and pointed to the side, “Of course, I’ll get Mari to move it to your room. The baths are that way.” 

Viktor smiled and walked towards the baths. When he got there, he undressed, and walked to the empty spring. The water was hot and relaxing against his skin, taking all the knots he got from that long plane ride. 

As he soaked, he allowed his eyes to close and let his mind race with possible things to say. Viktor had to admit, he was nervous. 

Then, he saw him. Yuuri ran into the hot springs area like his life depended on it. His eyes widened in surprise, and a blush erupted on his chubby face. “V-” he panted, catching his breath, “Viktor.” He said, eyes on him. “What are you doing here?” 

Oh, so that's how we're playing it, Yuuri? Viktor thought, getting up from the hot spring. Viktor was aware of his nudity, it only made his smugness grow as Yuuri stared at him. He offered his hand towards him, “Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final!” He winked for extra charm, it seemed to have worked because Yuuri's face got even redder. 

“Huh? What?!” Yuuri exclaimed, he didn't seem very happy, more mortified. Viktor didn't understand it, didn't Yuuri want him here?

Yuuri ended up giving Viktor a towel and robe, muttering that they'll talk after he got dressed. He fell asleep afterwards. The hot springs had made him very sleepy, it was like calming tea. He couldn't keep his eyes open enough to talk to Yuuri. He fell asleep, curling up next to Makkachin. He didn't dream, it was a short nap and Yuuri wasn't sleeping, but his presence here was bound to make Yuuri come back to him. 

 

Viktor sneezed, jolting himself awake, the first thing he registered in his mind was hunger. “Oh he's awake.” Yuuri said, causing Viktor's attention to move towards his voice. 

“I'm starving,” Viktor mumbled, his eyes gazing lazily at Yuuri, “Hungry.” 

The woman besides Yuuri spoke, “He still wants to eat?” 

Yuuri spoke in his shy, but oh so endearing voice, “Um, what would you like to eat?” 

Viktor looked up in thought, since it was just after sleep his brain wasn't giving him many ideas. He looked over to Yuuri, their eyes met, “As your coach, I'd like to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri.”

Yuuri got too caught up in staring at Viktor, this ruled out any insecurities that Yuuri wasn't attracted to him. He could say, “What?” in response, how cute. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, titling his head and lowering his eyes at Yuuri, “I want to know what Yuuri's favorite thing to eat is. Would you tell me?” 

Yuuri's blush worsened and the woman beside him smile. She whispered to him and Yuuri nodded, getting up abruptly. “I'll get you katsudon!” He proclaimed, running out of the room. 

The woman smiled at Viktor, “I'm Minako, Yuuri's ballet teacher.” 

Viktor blinked, “I suppose you know who I am.” 

Minako nodded, “Of course, you were Yuuri's idol since he was twelve. Did you know he even got a poodle named Viktor? Even some posters.” Minako laughed. 

Viktor perked up, Yuuri had posters of him? Viktor didn't get to answer, because Yuuri came back in. 

“My mother will be bringing it in soon.” He said, sitting back down, next to Minako. 

 

Yuuri's mother came in and set down a delicious looking bowl. “Wow! Amazing!” He said, very excited to dig into the food. He picked up the chopsticks and bit into the yolk-covered pork. 

Savory and sweet flavor exploded on his tongue. “Vkusno!” He exclaimed before going right back into pork. “Delicious,” he said in between bites, “too good for words!” He looked lovingly at the bowl, “Is this what God eats?”

Yuuri smiled, “I'm glad you like it.” 

Minako leaned next to Yuuri, mischief in her eyes, “Yuuri gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition.” She said, “Right?”

Slow metabolism? That explains Yuuri's pudgy body, and as much as Viktor would love to feel that soft body; Yuuri needs his weight down in order to compete. Viktor tilted his head at Yuuri, “Oh? So, have you eaten katsudon recently?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, yes. I eat it often.” 

Viktor smiled, that can't happen anymore, “Why? You haven't won anything.” Viktor definitely didn't enjoy watching Yuuri squirm, “With that pig’s body of yours, lessons would be meaningless.” Viktor watched Yuuri flush in shame. “You need to get back to your weight at last year’s Grand Prix Final, at the least…” Viktor let his eyes go cold, coaching Yuuri was something Viktor did take seriously. “Or I can never coach you.” 

Viktor watched his face fall when he banned katsudon. He knows Yuuri is his soulmate and all, but Viktor couldn't help but feel a little better about being ignored for a year at Yuuri's reactions. Yuuri got up, staggering, “I feel like I should be offended,” he muttered, and then tripped over Viktor's luggage. 

A tall woman complained to Yuuri about his luggage. He felt compelled to ask, “Can you take it to the room where I'll be staying?” 

Yuuri and Minako seemed surprised, “Staying?” They both exclaimed. 

Viktor grinned, “I have to stay close to Yuuri, of course.” 

 

Yuuri showed Viktor to a small room. Viktor looked around, it looked… homey. “Wow, what a classic, tiny room!” He turned to look at Yuuri panting over the boxes, “Is there a sofa?”

Yuuri sighed, “I’m sorry it's so small. We only had an unused banquet room available.” He shuffled awkwardly, a forced smile on his face. 

“You look anxious.” Viktor said, winking at him in an attempt to liven the mood. This was the moment where they embrace in each other's arms after eighteen years of being separated. “You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success!” Viktor said, hoping to ease his soulmate’s anxiety. “I'll bill you later.” I'll bill you for your heart, for you love. Viktor thought. 

Yuuri stuttered, “Thank you,” and looked down. 

Viktor smiled and crouched down towards Yuuri. His soulmate seemed mesmerized as Viktor stared into his eyes. “Yuuri,” he said, “tell me everything about you.” Viktor's fingers moved under his chin, he marveled at the expression on Yuuri's blushing face. “What kind of rink do you skate at?” His fingers tilted Yuuri's chin up, he maintained the contact as he spoke. Viktor leaned forward, “What's in this city?” He said, just waiting for their lips to meet. “Is there a girl you like?”  
he murmured, knowing exactly who Yuuri likes. Yuuri leaned into Viktor's hand as he smoothed his other hand over the soft sweater and onto Yuuri's hand. Viktor leaned in, with full intention to kiss Yuuri. “Let's build trust in our relationship.” He was so close to Yuuri's lips, before the Japanese skater jumped back suddenly. Viktor blinked, surprised. He didn't understand why Yuri was being so shy now, “What? Why are you running away?”

Yuuri looked away, “Uh, no reason.” 

Viktor deflated, what did Yuuri wanted from him? He watched Yuuri go with sad eyes. He sighed, leaning back, blocking the negative emotions bubbling up in his chest. He supposed he will have to try again. 

 

His second attempt was at night, when he knew Yuuri was getting ready for bed. “Yuuri!” He called, knocking in his door. “Let's sleep together, as you coach, there's so much I need to learn from you.” Viktor tried to open the door, but Yuuri held it shut. “Yuuri,” he called again, the door didn't budge. 

“No!” Came from behind the door. 

Viktor swallowed a sob. He trudged back to his small banquet room. The banquet room, how ironic. Viktor fell onto the plush mat with a groan. He curled around his pillow, Makkachin cuddling up to his master in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Makkachin,” he whispered, “he doesn't acknowledge me. He doesn't want me!” Viktor felt the hot tears run down his cheeks, “Why doesn't he want me?” 

Makkachin tilted his head and licked the tears away.

 

The next morning, Viktor skated at the ice castle and met Yuuri's childhood friends. The woman who was in the video was there, along with her children and husband. 

Her children took after her in the fangirling department. When Viktor skated for them, they were cheering like an Olympic crowd. It was fairly impressive. 

Yuuri was talking with the father, Nishigori Viktor thought. Viktor skated up to Yuuri and the larger man. “Then Viktor said, “The little piggy can't enter the rink until he drops some body fat.” He smiled at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri smiled back, Viktor's heart soared. 

They spent the day together, mostly with Yuuri running around, but the presence of each other was enough for Viktor. They even talked! 

Viktor had asked, “Do you have feelings for Minako?” 

The adorable stumble and wild gestures told Viktor this wasn't the case. “What? No way!” Yuuri exclaimed, like it something he had never thought of before. 

Viktor couldn't help but feel a little more secure, knowing he wasn't around anyone Yuuri harbored feelings for. It gave him a chance with Yuuri. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, “Do you have a lover?” 

Yuuri pouted, “No.”

Viktor surged forward, “Any ex-lovers?” Like him, like the one night they spent together. Yuuri, just admit it. Admit their attraction, it's the one thing he desperately wants. 

Instead, Yuuri just stuttered, “N-no comment.” 

Viktor didn't let the disappointment get to him, maybe incite a reaction from him. “Let's talk about me!” He looked up in thought, “My first lover was-”

“Stop!” Yuuri interrupted, a fierce blush on his face. 

Viktor sighed, and looked away. Foiled again. 

 

It took another week for Yuuri to lose all that weight. It also took a week for Yuri to travel to Hasetsu to demand Viktor to choreograph his senior debut. 

Maybe some friendly competition will ignite Yuuri's passion for Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spinoff is almost complete ;) 
> 
> It was brought to my attention by a certain humble potato that my messages were off on Tumblr, no need to worry, I put them back on, so send me an ask if you want! I'm at shleymeister.tumblr.com


	7. Yuuri and... Yuri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri comes in... but he won't take Viktor away to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter... it's currently 2:05 AM and I'm tired, but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This has a scene between Yuuri and Yurio- a glance into Yuri's life.

Yuuri leans against the wall, panting wildly as he tried to catch his breath. The triplets call his name and he looks over to tell them the good news. “Hey, get this! My weight is back to what it was before the Grand Prix Final!” He said in between breaths. He clasped his hands together and sighed in joy, “Now I'll finally get Viktor's permission to skate.” He said as he moved to open the doors of the awaiting ice, his feet feeling the urge to skate on the frozen love he has dedicated himself to. Plans changed when someone kicked him straight in the back, which sent him flying through the rink’s lobby. Yuuri groaned in pain when his forehead collided with the front counter, wincing whenever his attacker slammed his foot onto the wound. 

“It's all your fault!” The boy said. Yuuri looked up to see it was Yuri Plisetsky. “Apologize.” 

“Uh, sorry, sorry.” Yuuri said, his mind frazzled from the blow to the head and the shock at seeing one of his rival skaters. 

“Hey pig.” He continued to dig his foot into Yuuri's head. Yuuri called for him to stop, and sighed in relief when he let up the pressure and leaned against the counter. “He promised me first that he'd choreograph a program for me.” Yuri said, looking down in an attempt of nonchalance. He looked up, “How about you?” 

Yuuri faltered, “Huh?” He said and scrambled up, “We haven't gotten to talking about programs or anything.” He said as he rubbed the newly formed sore on his forehead. 

“Huh?!” Yuri exclaimed indignantly, taking a step forward angrily. “You make him take a whole year off, and to do what?” The angry Russian got closer into Yuuri's personal space as he said, “Isn't getting him as a coach enough?” Then, Yuri stopped, and smiled up at him, “As if a guy who sobbed in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final can change at all just by getting Viktor as a coach!”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes down at the Russian Yuri, he has no idea what I was upset about, the fact I still made it was pretty impressive, he argued mentally. Then, a thought struck him, and he smirked, feeling very smug at the shorter Yuri, he's totally underestimating me.

His reaction seemed to piss Yuri off even more as he yelled, “Stop smirking fatso!” 

Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head, then smiling one of those fake diplomatic smiles he's seen on Viktor many times before, “I don't really get the whole picture, so you should ask him yourself.” He said, admitting to himself that he's enjoy teasing Yuri just a little bit. He turned away from the offended teenager to open the doors to where his soulmate resided in, a place he'd finally earned to skate on. 

“Huh?” Yuuri heard the Russian counterpart sigh from behind him, speaking about Viktor's step sequence, “They're for the short program Viktor was practicing for next season.” 

“What?” He whispered, his attention, as always on Viktor whose moves throughout the ice were as flawless as ever. 

“Viktor was already putting together routines for next season.” Yuri said, leaning against the blockers, “Surprisingly, the audience has always been his top priority, but that last year, he was skating so sad and loving. His Stay Close to Me routine after the Grand Prix Final was much more real. That surprised everyone, but now, as he knows, it won't surprise anyone anymore. Something happened after the GPF and it just left him.” He stopped for a moment, and looked over to Yuuri, who was entranced by his soulmates skating, “If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead.” He said, sinking his head into his arms. 

Yuuri didn't say anything, Yuri’s words of Viktor's inspiration triggered a small memory of his time with Viktor. They were skating in a similar rink like this one. This time, skating like a pair, at Viktor's request. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor had said, staring into Yuuri's eyes. “You are my true inspiration.” He had pressed his lips against the other and then fondly stared down at him. “Skating would feel so much more empty without you.” 

Yuuri bit his lip, did he screw up Viktor by leaving him in the dreams? Did he hurt Viktor, rather than help him? 

“I wonder if he'll let me use his program…” Yuri said, drifting off. 

Yuuri’s head spun to the Russian’s direction, “Huh?” He hadn't really been listening to Yuri, too absorbed in his own thoughts. 

Yuri didn't seem to notice, “I know I can surprise people more. I need Viktor's help if I'm going to make my senior debut and win the Grand Prix Final.” He said, surprising Yuuri. 

“Huh? Win?” Yuuri said, confused. 

Yuri wasn't listening, he took a deep breath and shouted, “You look like you're doing great, Viktor!” 

Viktor, who was deep in thought, noticed the two skaters watching him. He smiled and waved, “Oh, Yuri, I'm surprised Yakov let you come.” He put his hands on his hips and said, “What do you want?” Yuri growled in response, obviously irritated, “Judging from that look,” he said, smiling, “I'm forgetting some promise I made.” Viktor moved to the blockers and onto the sidelines, he grabbed his jacket and put the blade guards on his skates before making his way over to them. “Sorry, sorry,” he said rubbing his neck, “But you knew I was the forgetful type, right?” 

Yuri seems to be holding back his anger as he muttered, “Yeah, I'm painfully aware of that.” He jerked his head towards Viktor, eyes desperate as he said, “But a promise is a promise! You'll choreograph my new program, Viktor!” He put an arm in front of Yuuri, “Let's go back to Russia!” 

Viktor seemed to be considering it, and Yuuri's heart shattered with it. He felt his heart stop and his breath hitched, feeling the panic set in. 

Viktor snapped his fingers, his eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, “Okay, I've decided!” Both of the skaters watched in anticipation as Viktor continued, “Tomorrow, I’ll choreograph a program for both of you to the same music I'm using in my short program.” 

“Huh? The same music as him?!” Both Yuris exclaimed. 

Viktor shrugged nonchalantly, “No, this piece has several arrangements. I was trying to decide which one to use.” He was quick to add, “I'll think of a different one for each of you, of course.” Then, Viktor raised his arm dramatically, “I’ll reveal the programs in one week!” He pointed at them with that twinkle in his eye, “You'll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!” 

Yuuri waved his arms, “Whoa, let's take a step back here.” He spoke quickly, “I don't want to be punished for losing-” 

Yuri went in front of him and interrupted, “Viktor will do whatever the winner says!” He said with a smirk on his lips. “If those are the terms, I'm in.” 

Viktor's eyes sparkle as he exclaims with a bright smile on his face, “Oh! I love that kind of thing!”

Then, the triplets cut in and suddenly he and the Russian Yuri were in a contest to win Viktor. The Hasetsu Ice show in one week. The triplets must have planned this since it was within the hour that everyone knew. Yuuri didn't know what to think. The triplets were speaking a mile a minute and cheering with Viktor. In all honesty, Yuuri had no idea what was going on. 

Yuri left with them to Yu-Topia. He basically invited himself over. He came in, declaring a bath, food… and Viktor. Yuuri said he didn’t care what Yuri thought, and he doesn’t care. These feelings are already known. He’s just feeling stupid anxiety over everything. Then, why does he feel pangs in his chest than in his stomach whenever he sees how much closer he and the newly dubbed Yurio are. His sister may have asked him to help with the storage room, but he needed space. So, he sneaked out.

Yuuri went to his sanctuary, Hasetsu Castle. He skated against the ice softly, his emotions draining on his skates, into the ice. He was tired, but now he was calmer. He felt like nothing in comparison. Yurio had won the Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuuri came in dead last in the Grand Prix Final. Viktor had won countless gold, Yuuri couldn’t even make the podium. The skater sighed, he thought of the dance he did with Viktor in their dreams. He started the dance alone, but he imagined Viktor was with him. 

“Yuuri.” The dreamed voice purred into his ear. When Viktor was with him, Yuuri could recall how handsy Viktor got with him. He allowed his body to move to the music in his head and to Viktor’s soft caresses. The ice is the their connection. The threads of their fate are tied in their skates. Yuuri jumped, landing a quad unsuccessfully. He laid on the ground from his fall, and decided sleep might be a good idea.

Yuuri lied in bed wide awake, his mind reeling from today’s events and from one more problem. He was out of sleeping pills. He knew he was running out, but he forgot in the morning, and now here he was; paying for his stupid forgetfulness. Viktor can’t find out they’re soulmates now! It would look like he’s using it to sway Viktor from Yuri unfairfully. To Yuuri, it would be like cheating for him to use his dreams to his advantage. He was competitive by nature, so he knew that he wasn’t going to be able win by default. It was insulting to him, Yuri, and Viktor. 

He shuffled out of bed and slid his glasses back onto his face. He sighed, and grabbed his coat he discarded on the floor. He slid open his door as quietly as he could make it, and attempted to move through the hallway quietly. The inn is old, and the floorboards were creaky. It was no surprise when the moment he tiptoed past Viktor’s room a loud squeak erupted from under his feet. He thanked the universe that Viktor was a heavy sleeper, and continued on his way. He thought he was going to make it out successfully when he heard footsteps from behind him. 

“Hey, pig! Where do you think you’re going?” 

Ah, it’s Yurio… Great. 

Yuuri turned around, meeting the blond’s glare sheepishly. “Ah, Yurio. What are you doing here?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t call me that!” He pushed his hands into his pockets, “And I should be asking you the same thing. Why aren’t you sleeping? I am not going to beat you unless you are at your best!” 

Yuuri softened at that, It almost sounds like he cares. Yuuri zipped up his coat, “I can’t sleep, so I’m just going to the convenience store quickly. Don’t worry.”

Yurio narrowed his eyes, “I’m not worrying about you! What are you doing, piggy? Going to buy food because Viktor put you on a strict diet? Pathetic.” 

Yuuri laughed, trying to keep the mood light in an attempt to leave faster. “Just running an errand, I’ll be back soon!” He said, turning to the door. 

“Not so fast, Piggy.” Yurio said, moving beside Yuuri, “I’m going with you.”

“What-” Yuuri started, readying a protest in his mind. 

Yurio walked past him towards his shoes, “If I don’t go with you, you could trip over a rock or something and get disqualified. I’m not winning Viktor that easily.” He said while putting on his shoes. “Let’s go.” Yurio said, his shoes on and body by the door. Yuuri sighed and conceded to the stubborn Russian. 

 

Hasetsu is a small town and a walk to the store isn’t far. The walking wasn’t the uncomfortable part, it’s the silence that was killing him. Yurio had an intimidating presence for a fifteen year old, and it made Yuuri's skin feel itchy. 

Yuuri kept his tired eyes trained on the Illuminated sidewalk. “So, Yurio, why were you up?” he asked. 

“You woke me up with your loud trudging!” Yurio said, “You're not exactly quiet.” 

“Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, you did. There’s no point in dwelling in it now.” He said, his face scrunched up in a scowl.

They returned to silence, quietly walking along the road. The convenience store was just across the street, a brightly lit building in the otherwise dark town. Yuuri turned to Yurio who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Is this it? Are we going or not?” Yurio said.

“Ah! Yes, we are. I just didn’t know if you wanted to come in with me. You wouldn’t be able to read anything since it’s all in Japanese…” He trailed off, watching Yurio’s reaction. 

“Does it look like I care? Besides, you read it. You can just translate it for me!” He said, stomping across the street. Yuuri sighed, unsurprised of his reaction.

They walk in, and Yuuri looks over to find his shelved sleeping medication. Given that the medication has no other symptoms but the dream blocking. It was deemed safe enough to be bought and sold without a prescription. Yuuri found the familiar bottle rather easily, it’s label recognizable. He looked over to Yurio who was watching him closely. 

“So, you’re ignoring Viktor, hm?” He asked, his eyes glued to the bottle.

Yuuri blinked, panic setting in when his words processed. “What?” He yelled, hiding the medication from his view. 

“I recognize the label. I don’t have to read Japanese to know.” Yurio said, brushing his bangs out of his green eyes. “I’m not surprised you’re such a coward.” He said, “I’m just surprised Viktor has a soulmate like you.”

Yuuri’s mouth opened in disbelief, Yurio’s insult hitting him deep. He narrowed his eyes, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, how is it that a fat pig like you, got paired with the most famous figure skater in the world?” He got that smile he had at the skating rink, “I bet you’re just using him as a way to get to the top. Well, I am going to beat you in this joke of a contest, and you better stay retired this time.” He growled.

Yuuri was silent. His rapid breathing is the only thing that could be heard. He shakily turned away from Yurio, his words echoing in his mind. He hobbled over to the cashier counter, his body visibly shaking. The cashier looked at him with pity when she saw what he was buying. He didn’t want her pity. He barely registered the transaction until she asked for the amount. He fumbled for his wallet, the extra yen he had tucked in there was just enough. She handed him the small plastic bag and kindly thanked him for shopping there. He nodded, pushing his glasses up. He didn’t spare a look in Yurio’s direction. “Let’s go.” He mumbled, walking out of the automatic doors. 

Yurio followed him out, eyebrows furrowed as he called out to him. “What!? That’s it?” Yuuri didn’t respond or stop walking, keeping his gaze on the concrete. Yurio caught up to him easily, he grabbed his arm roughly to get Yuuri to look at him, but he immediately recoiled from the Russian’s touch. The force of Yuuri’s push knocked Yurio back off his feet. Yuuri forgot his own panic, and panicked over Yurio. 

“Oh my God, Yurio I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to push you, I-I just don’t like being touched!” Yuuri sputtered out, offering a hand out to help him up.

“You let Viktor touch you.” He pointed out, ignoring the offered hand to pull himself off the ground. He dusted himself off, appearing fine. 

“Viktor is… a special factor. Besides, he always looks so hurt when you push him away.” Yuuri said, placing his refused hand into his coat pocket. 

“So you do love him.” Yurio said, “Why the pills?” 

“I’m sorry, but that’s none of your business. Soulmates are a private matter here.” Yuuri said coldly, his blank stare turning away from Yurio.

“So you want a deal? Fine, I’ll tell you about mine, if you tell me yours.” Yurio said, crossing his arms.

Yuuri stopped, and turned to Yurio. He had to admit he was curious. “Fine. Who’s your soulmate?”

“His name is Otabek. He is a figure skater like me, and we plan to meet at the Grand Prix Final this year.” Yurio said. “Okay, you go.”

Yuuri sighed, walking back with Yurio trailing behind him. “Fine, what do you want to know?”

“Why do you cut off your dreams with him?” He asked. 

“I, I guess it’s complicated.” Yuuri said, “I just can’t.”

“That’s stupid.” Yurio said.

Yuuri’s eye twitched, “I guess you don’t understand adult problems.”

Yurio stopped Yuuri from being able to go any further, the onsen just there. “It’s stupid and you know it.” 

Yuuri sighed, “Yeah, I know.” He went around him and entered the onsen, “You should go to bed, Yurio. It’s late.” Yuuri didn’t hear a reply back. He simply walked into his room. Doing the same routine, and he took the newly bought sleeping pills. Then, he collapsed on his bed, allowing the anxiety to slip away knowing he will be sleeping dreamless night. 

He awoke, practice once again. Yurio joined them on their run, Yuuri let himself run more in the back. He kept his mind occupied with each of his steps to keep it from wandering. Today, is the day Viktor starts teaching him. He doesn’t know what Viktor chose for him, but he hopes he can do it. No, he knows he can do it. Yuuri had made a promise to himself. He will win the Ice match. He will win Viktor. 

 

On Love: Eros and Agape. That was the theme. Love. Yuuri only knew of his love for Viktor. The idealized love, and the unfamiliar dreaming. 

“Have you ever thought about love?” Viktor said, smiling at the both, an unfamiliar look in his eye. 

Yuuri didn’t answer. His mouth felt too dry to say anything about that subject. He heard Yurio say he hadn’t. At least, Yuuri would have a slight advantage. Yuri was young, he and his soulmate most likely haven’t talked about any feelings. Just like he and Viktor hadn’t until he was eighteen. 

“Alright. Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?” Viktor said.  
A slow beat emerged, a female voice sang out. Alone and clear. Yuuri didn’t recognize the language, but the singer spoke with great emotion. It showed devotion, almost childlike. In terms of love, this sounded like unknown love. Like the singer is trying figure out their emotions. 

“It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.” Yuuri said.

Yurio shot him a nasty look, “I don’t like this piece.” He declared. “This innocent crap makes me want to barf.” He stuck his tongue out in disgust. 

Viktor took it in stride, “Okay.” Yuuri never noticed before, but Viktor was fairly patient. You’d have to be in order to deal with Yurio. He thought. Then, Viktor clicked the stereo remote, playing the next track.

It was soft strumming, almost like a build up. Then, a violin struck in, and a sudden fast paced guitar came in. It was passionate, almost sexual in its nature. “It’s like a completely different song.” He said, thinking out loud. This song was complicated. It talked about seduction, this love was craving and waton. It brought a slight heat to his cheeks.

“I want to skate to this one!” Yurio demanded, looking over at Yuuri as if he’s daring him to try and take it. Yuuri didn’t care if Yurio got that one. He didn’t think he had the confidence to pull off that kind of fast paced routine. The other one seemed more fitting to his personality. 

“The first piece is ‘On Love: Agape.’ The theme is unconditional love.” Viktor said.

That’s the one!

“And this piece is ‘On Love: Eros.’ The theme is,” Viktor tapped his fingers on his lips, “sexual love.” He said. “I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes. This is how I’m assigning them.” Viktor said, raising his hand. He points to Yuuri, “Yuuri, you’ll skate to Eros!” He points to Yuri, “Yurio, You’ll skate to Agape.”

What.

“WHAT?!” 

“You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?” Viktor said smiling, “That’s my motto.” There were moments when Viktor got on Yuuri’s nerves. Viktor smiled sweetly, too sweet, “Actually, you’re both far more ordinary and mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware.” Viktor said, tilting his head. “I’m surprised you can think you can choose your own image. From the audience’s perspective, you’re just a piglet and a kitten.” 

Moments just like these.

Viktor’s eyes turned cold, “If you aren’t up to my standards by next week, then I won’t choreograph either of your programs.” He suddenly brightened, “Both of you are my fans, so I’m sure you’ll manage.” He winked at Yuuri. That made him want to throw up.

Yurio gritted his teeth, “Fine. I’ll skate to Agape.” He said, skating closer to Viktor. “My senior debut depends on it.” He glares at Viktor with fierce determination in his eyes, “You better give me a program that’ll let me win.”

Viktor was unfazed by Yurio, “It’s up to you whether you win or not. If I skated the program,” he said, eyes twinkling, “I’d win for sure.”

A loud scrape came from ice, Yurio slammed his skate on the ground, specks of ice jumped from the blade. “If I win, Viktor, you’re coming back to Russia, and you’ll be my couch!”

Viktor smiled, “Sure.”

Yuuri felt his body still, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. What if he doesn’t win? Then, Yuuri will lose Viktor. Of course, he will. Viktor saw how terrible of a skater he is, and he wants out. The dreams were a lie. No, Viktor probably doesn’t know. He probably would be disgusted to find out that he’s his soulmate. He’s just worthless-

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, gaining his attention from his thoughts, “What about you?” He leaned on his hip, “What do you want if you win?”

‘If he wins…’ What has he got to lose? He said the only desire he has for Viktor, “I want to eat Pork Cutlet Bowls with you, Viktor.” He looked up at his soulmate, ignoring the curling anxiety in his stomach as he continued, “I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating Pork Cutlet Bowls!” A surge of confidence filled him, he could do this, he could win and be with his soulmate! “So, I’ll skate to Eros!” He said, his voice raising in volume, “I’ll give it all the Eros I've got!”

Viktor smiled at him, so genuine and nice, “Great!” He said. “That’s exactly what I like!”

Viktor is worth the competition, he is worth the anxiety. 

It’s all worth it, if he gets Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED THE SPINOFF HAHA! Go read it if you want, this fic is now apart of a series. I may add some other extra things occasionally, like the series in Yurio's point of view.   
> I really hoped you enjoyed it. I was going to make it longer, but- oh well, the next chapter will come faster.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think. It helps the writing process!!


	8. Viktor and the Two Yuris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 AM here and I finally got the chapter done. Viktor has a lot of fantasies that... probably won't come true.  
> In other news, the fic is almost finished. Only two more chapters to go. They will take longer as they are going to be MONSTERS but it's going to be worth the wait.

To Viktor, love was his Yuuri. He hadn’t had much love or life in his time on the Earth. Skating was his escape, his fantasy, but now, his fantasy changed and came true. He was with his soulmate, physically. He could touch him, talk to him, feel him, kiss him- okay maybe he hasn’t kissed him yet. But, Viktor knows it’s just a matter of time. Yuuri was already warming up to him. Perhaps he can get Yuuri to kiss him. He just has to set the mood of course. He can already see it now. He and Yuuri are on the ice, Viktor is gently correcting him on his posture. His hand is on the small of his soulmate’s back, he brings him close, Yuuri tilts his head up towards Viktor. Their lips are close and then Yuuri, in a feat of passion pressed his lips against his. They kiss on the ice and Yuuri declares his love for him. “Viktor,” he’d say in between each of the many kisses they’d share, “I’ve been in love with you since I was five. Please be mine, forever, even after I win for you!” 

Viktor, of course, would reply smoothly, “I will, for I was always yours to begin with.”

If only… 

The skater shook his head. He should be focussing on the choreography. Eros and Agape. Since he wasn’t using either for the next season, he’d have to choose for Yuuri. Eros… sexual love, passion and romance. A story of seduction. Would that fit Yuuri? His mind drifted to the banquet, the way his body twisted and turned on the pole, and the way his voice turned sultry and deep. He effectively seduced him, but he was drunk at the time. Sober Yuuri acts so shy, like a mouse. Viktor knew this, but Yuuri was awfully affectionate in their dreams. The whole experience is confusing to him. What he does understand, is that alcohol doesn’t change your personality completely. The confident, seductive Yuuri was in there, and Viktor was determined to let him out. For the purposes of the short program, of course. Nothing for Viktor’s own personal pleasure.

It sent shivers up his spine to think about Yuuri skating the Eros program. Viktor can’t just dismiss the Agape program completely. It is unconditional love. From the bits Mrs. Katsuki has told him when Yuuri was out for a run or with Minako, Yuuri has been a loyal fan for several years. He found him at twelve. Which made sense on why Yuuri ignored him for so long. Even at that young age, he was prone to anxiety. Finding out your soulmate was the rising star in Men’s figure skating must had come as quite a shock. It did wake him up, as he recalled. He’s going to have to say Yuuri was a bit dramatic in his reaction. He didn’t even see him for over a year. Now, he’s doing it again. Viktor doesn’t know why Yuuri is against dreaming with him even know. They are both soulmates, it’s almost like he’s treating it like a bad thing. 

Viktor sighed once again, and flipped the bangs out of his eyes. ‘He loves you,’ he told himself mentally, ‘he said so himself.’

He went back to the Eros program, wanting to tweak it to see if Yuuri could really pull it off. He let his body move against the ice, his mind free, only thinking of what felt right in the sequence. He stopped soon after, in deep thought of the choreography.

“You look like you're doing great, Viktor!” A loud, accented voice came from the sidelines. It was familiar, and Russian.

Viktor turned to see it was his former rinkmate, Yuri Plisetsky. He put on his smile and waved, “Oh, Yuri, I'm surprised Yakov let you come.” He’s also surprised that he’s even here. He hid the annoyance in his expression. He put a hand on his hip and leaned against it casually, “What do you want?” Viktor asked. Yuri growled in response, he had that amusing look on his face. One Viktor knew all too well, “Judging from that look,” he said with a bright smile, “I’m forgetting some promise I made.” Yuri’s expression told him his answer. He swiftly skated to the sideline blockers, throwing on his blade guards and jacket while making his way towards the two Yuris. The Russian Yuri looked up at him angrily, his soulmate, Yuuri, looked uncomfortable. Viktor most likely promised something of himself ot Yuri. Maybe Yuuri was being a little possessive? That would make Viktor feel better about his own feelings. “Sorry, sorry,” he said rubbing his neck in guilt, he did feel bad about it, “But you knew I was the forgetful type, right?” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes, the blond bangs covering his irritated expression as he muttered, “Yeah, I'm painfully aware of that.” Then, he jerked his head up, eyes narrowed, but not in anger, in desperation. “But a promise is a promise! You'll choreograph my new program, Viktor!” He put an arm across Yuuri, as though he was blocking him. “Let's go back to Russia!” 

Yuuri looked devastated, the look in his eyes, it was almost dead. It was how he looked when he and Yuuri first met. Don’t give up, Yuuri. Viktor placed a finger on his chin in contemplation. He had no intention of leaving Yuuri, not when he was too close to getting him. But… his plan might move faster if Yuuri had some competition. He had noticed his dear Yuuri had a competitive streak, it was very endearing. His romantic encounter with Yuuri might change now, instead, they will kiss and declare their love for eachother after Yuuri performs just for him. “I did it for you, Viktor, because you’re my soulmate and I love you!” He would say, “My performance was all for you.” Viktor smiled, This is going to be fun.

Viktor snapped his fingers, his eyes bright, “Okay! I’ve decided! Tomorrow, I’ll choreograph a program for both of you to the same music I'm using in my short program.” He said, watching their reactions. 

They both shouted, “Huh? The same music as him?!”

Viktor looked away and shrugged, “No, this piece has several arrangements. I was trying to decide which one to use.” Viktor laughed to himself, Eros and Agape. He already knows which one he wants to use for Yuuri. That, and Yuri needs a challenge to get him off his high horse. “I'll think of a different one for each of you, of course.” He added, then raising his arms to point it at them, “I’ll reveal the programs in one week! You'll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!” 

Yuuri sputtered, clearly uncomfortable with the idea, “Whoa, let's take a step back here. I don't want to be punished for losing-” 

Yuri interrupted him, stepping in front of him, Yuuri still visible behind his small frame, “Viktor will do whatever the winner says!” He said with a smug smile. “If those are the terms, I'm in.” 

Viktor smiled, his eyes shining in excitement, “Oh! I love that kind of thing!” He knows Yuuri will win, he’s got the skill, and Viktor can give him the confidence. He’s also fairly interested to know what Yuuri wants from him, other than being his coach. Maybe he’ll say something romantic like, ‘I only want you!’ Viktor was melting at the thought. 

“Wait just a minute!” Called the skating triplets. 

“Will you let us organize the event?” One of the staff’s triplets proposed with an evil grin. “A face-off between Yuri of Russia and Yuuri of Japan!” She said, throwing up their arms in celebration, “Let’s throw a huge party!” 

This was going to be fun.

 

Yurio came back with them. Viktor wasn’t surprised, although, he can’t help the bubble of irritation in his stomach. He didn’t want to be third-wheeled by a fifteen year-old kid. He did admit, Yuri was rather adorable, in a weird angry way. 

Yuuri’s sister, Mari came in. “You have another visitor, Yuuri?” Then, she took one look at Yuri and immediately had heart eyes, “No way!” She exclaimed.

Viktor saw Yuuri roll his eyes. 

“His name is also Yuri.” Mrs. Katsuki helpfully supplied. 

“What? That’s confusing.” Mari said, Viktor agreed. She pointed at Yuri, “Okay, you’re Yurio.” She declared. Yurio yelled in opposition, but everyone ignored him, accepting the name immediately. “Where will Yurio stay?” She said to her mother. 

Yuuri begins, “Upstairs in-”

Mari panics, “The attic? Oh no, I need to clean it up!” She said, rushing to move, but she leaned back to address Yuuri. “Yuuri come help.”

Yuuri groaned and reluctantly got up, meeting his sister in the hallway. 

Viktor takes a sip of his beer. He leaned in towards Yurio, smiling, “Good job, Yurio.”

Yurio angrily barks back at him, “Shut up, that’s not my name!”

Viktor laughs, teasing him was one of the highlights of his days in Saint Petersburg.

“So, you really went after the pig, huh?” Yurio asked, sparing a glance to make sure Yuuri was out of the room. 

“Of course.” Viktor said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Even though he left you in Sochi.” Yurio said as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Even then. Yurio, you have a soulmate, yes?” Viktor said, leaning in. 

“I do.” Yurio said, slumping away from Viktor. 

“Then, maybe you don’t understand, but, I look into his eyes and I can’t help but smile. I feel his skin on mine and I don’t-” 

Yurio cut Viktor off, angrily sputtering. “That’s gross! Don’t tell me about you and the pig touching each other!”

Viktor laughed, “Gosh, Yurio, you have such a dirty mind. I wasn’t talking about that, I meant stuff like holding his hand. Although, since you bring it up, I wouldn’t mind if he and I-” Viktor trailed off, eyes crinkling in amusement from Yurio’s angry screech. “Relax, you’re too young for me to talk about that.” Viktor said, waving him off. “He is my inspiration, and I decided I was tired of getting him to come to me. I lost my inspiration, I wasn’t going to lose him too.”

Yurio stared at him, “So, you did lose your inspiration.”

Viktor looked at him wearily, “I’ve been skating for over twenty years, Yurio. Everything gets tiring if you’re on your own.” 

“But, even if you were dazzled, you have a long standing career, why lose that?” Yurio asked.

Viktor leaned back, “Because, Yurio. It’s not worth it to skate without him. Since I was nine years old, he’d been there with me. Even awake, I imagine him skating with me.” Viktor smiled fondly, “It’s like my soul is free, I can be myself. I understand what everyone is so happy about.”

Yurio gave him a blank look. “I don’t understand. What’s so great about him?”

“The way he skates, his body creating the music. His step-sequence making up for his jumps completely and utterly. The look in his eyes as he performs, so focused and confident. His personality, so soft and kind.” Viktor sighed, a faint blush on his cheeks, “He really is perfect for me.”

The teenage blond rolled his eyes in response, “You’re so whipped.” Those green eyes set on him once again, “What are you going to do when I win?” He asked.

Viktor leaned against his hand. “Oh, Yurio, how can you be so confident of that?” Yurio rolled his eyes, and laid his head in his arms, closing his eyes. Viktor looked to see Mari walk back in to collect his empty glass. He leaned his head back to see Yuuri. Except he wasn’t there. “Huh?” He looked back to Mari, “Where’s Yuuri?”

Mari shrugged, “He left a while ago,” she said, “At times like this, he’d be at Minako-san’s place or Ice Castle. He’s always been that way.” She said, as if it was normal.

Viktor felt another tug of longing at his heart, wishing he already knew that information. He shuffled his body up, quietly excusing himself. 

“Hey, Viktor, where are you going?!” Yurio asked as he saw Viktor move towards door.

Viktor winked at Yurio, “I’m going to check on Yuuri, go turn in for the night, I shouldn’t be long.” He said, turning away towards the entrance. He’d try Minako’s place first. He stopped by the kitchen to ask Mrs. Katsuki where Minako lived. He wasn’t thrilled that ‘at times like this,’ Yuuri went to someone else, but he reassured Viktor that he didn’t like her. He grabbed his coat and made his way towards her bar. 

 

The walk was calming, the weather is warmer than it is in Russia at this time of year. The snow had melted from when he first came to Hasetsu. He made it to Minako’s with ease, finding her at the bar. “Minako! How is it going?” He said, raising his arms.

She looked up from the bar, and blinked in surprise, “Viktor Nikiforov, what are you doing here?” She asked, pulling out a glass to offer him, “A drink, maybe?”

Viktor nodded, taking the newly filled beer. He sipped the drink before he spoke, “No, I’m just looking for Yuuri, Mari told me he’d be at your place.” He said, coming up to sit at the bar.

“Huh, Yuuri?” She said, leaning against the bar, “He’s not here. By ‘my place’, she meant my ballet studio.” She spared a glance towards him, “Whenever Yuuri gets anxious, he always wants to practice.” She straightened up, “I usually go along with him. Ice castle usually lets him skate anytime if it's not booked already.”

Viktor nodded, “Thank you, I’ll be sure to go check there.” he mumbled, drinking the alcohol from his glass. He set the partially filled glass on the bar. He moved to leave, but Minako spoke up.

“Yuuri was able to grow because he had a place where he could practice alone whenever he got anxious. He’s no genius,” She said, and Viktor had to disagree, his skating was genius to him, it was absolutely beautiful. “But he was gifted with more free time than anyone else to practice.” Minako leaned towards Viktor, “Yuuri is quite susceptible to pressure, I only hope your partnership doesn’t crumble under it.”  
“Minako, I promise, I won’t let him drive me away this time,” he said, smiling at her.

Minako raised an eyebrow, “This time,” She repeated, “There has been a time before?”

Oops

Viktor wasn’t sure if Yuuri wanted to tell people about them, he was shy about that kind of thing. Especially since they haven’t talked about it. He averted his eyes, suddenly losing his words. “Oh,” He muttered, “Uh, I mean…” 

Minako smiled, “So, you do know.”

Viktor snapped his gaze to hers. “Y-you know? Yuuri told you?”

Minako laughed and leaned against the bar, “Of course I know, I was the first one Yuuri told when he learned who you were.” She placed her head on top of her hand, “I only want to warn you, I don’t care who you are, don’t screw this up,” she lost her smile, “or I will screw you up.”

Viktor stared at her, and blinked. “I… believe you. I won’t screw it up.”

Minako smiled at him, “Good, now go find your soulmate, Viktor. I’ll be here.”

Viktor nodded, and made his way out the door. The only question in his mind is, if Minako knew since Yuuri was twelve, then how come she didn’t know he came to be with Yuuri. Did everyone that knew they were soulmates think he didn’t know?

 

Viktor arrived at the Ice Castle easily. He knew the route by heart. Yuuri was in the middle of the ice, skating languidly, completely at peace. Viktor was about to call him over, but decided against it, and settled on watching him instead. 

“He's nice to watch, isn't he?” A voice said, behind him. 

Viktor turned around to see Yuuko, the girl Yuuri grew up with. Yuuri used to tell him about her. He remembers feeling jealous over their relationship. The closeness they had is something he desperately wants with Yuuri. Luckily, Yuuko is a fan of his and is more than happy to help him out. Viktor smiled down at her, “He is.” He said, turning back to watch Yuuri. 

“He's always come here to practice by himself.” The man beside Yuuko said, Nishigori, if Viktor was correct.

Yuuko kept her eyes trained on Yuuri, her smile soft, “It always made me think he really loved skating.” She said, “He didn’t even play with his friends.”  
Nishigori gave her a look, “Well he was never good at making them, skating aside, he was never good at putting himself out there.” Nishigori, along with his wife watched Yuuri, “I don’t want this to be the end for him.”

Yuuko nodded, agreeing with her husband, “Me neither.” She said, smiling fondly, “He actually hates losing. I hope Viktor will bring out a side of Yuuri-kun that we’ve never seen before.” 

Viktor smiled, “So, a magic spell,” he murmured, “to change the little piggy into a prince…” He trailed off, thinking of the choreography he had planned for Yuuri. A prince that will seduce his soulmate. The two Nishigoris looked over to him in confusion. “Nothing,” he said, offhandedly, “Thanks, I know more about Yuuri now.” He said, turning to leave.

“Viktor. “ Yuuko said, “Be sure to take care of him, he’s been dreaming of this since he was twelve.”

“Yeah,” Nishigori agreed, “Let’s just hope history doesn’t repeat itself.”

What does that mean?

Yuuko elbowed her husband. “Aha, Viktor, we’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night!”

Viktor spared one last glance at them before nodding and moving back to leave the ice rink.

 

The next morning Viktor rode the bicycle to the Ice Castle, with the two Yuris traveling behind. They went into the rink and Viktor set himself up for the grand reveal of the programs. He faced the two competitors, Yuuri seeming to have regained his resolve. He looked determined, Viktor approved. “Have you ever thought about love?” He asked, watching their expressions. Yurio replied he hadn’t, and Yuuri said nothing, he only averted his eyes. Viktor was hoping for better than this. “Alright. Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?” He said, pressing play on the remote. He played the first track, the one he chose for Agape. The song was supposed to be innocent and clean. 

“It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.” Yuuri mused out loud. Right on the money, Yuuri. It seemed he and Viktor think the same in that area.

Yurio scoffed, “I don’t like this piece.” He grumbled. “This innocent crap makes me want to barf.” He mockingly made throwing up motions to emphasize his point.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, well guess what you're getting, he thought. “Okay.” He said, smiling. He went to play the next track on his phone. Ah, this was the one he was excited about. Eros. He smiled inwardly, hearing the familiar strums of guitar. He studied Yuuri’s reaction, he seemed surprised.  
Yurio seemed more into it, “I want to skate to this one!” He said, glaring at Yuuri. It’s as if he’s scared Yuuri is going to take the song from him. Sorry Yurio.

“The first piece is ‘On Love: Agape.’ The theme is unconditional love.” Viktor said, seeing Yuuri silently asking him for it. Sorry Yuuri. “And this piece is ‘On Love: Eros.’ The theme is,” Viktor brought his hand up to his face, as if tapping it in contemplation. He was thinking of him in the banquet. “Sexual love.” He finished. “I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes. This is how I’m assigning them.” Viktor said, raising his hand. He points to Yuuri, “Yuuri, you’ll skate to Eros!” He points to Yuri, “Yurio, You’ll skate to Agape.”

He hears them both exclaim, “What?!” 

“You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?” Viktor said smiling sweetly at them, he’s enjoying this far too much. “That’s my motto.” He said. He had to admit, Yuuri’s face was hilarious. “Actually, you’re both far more ordinary and mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware.” Viktor said, tilting his head in amusement. “I’m surprised you can think you can choose your own image. From the audience’s perspective, you’re just a piglet and a kitten.” Then, he turned his tone cold, he had to play it like this in order to get his point across. “If you aren’t up to my standards by next week, then I won’t choreograph either of your programs.” It wasn’t an empty threat, but then he would just have Yuuri ‘choreograph’ his own short skate. Of course, he would miss Yuuri’s eros, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He can’t wait to relive the sensual, seductive side of Yuuri. This brightened his tone. “Both of you are my fans, so I’m sure you’ll manage.” He said, throwing a wink towards Yuuri.

Yurio growled, “Fine. I’ll skate to Agape.” He said, skating closer to Viktor. “My senior debut depends on it.” He glared at him, “You better give me a program that’ll let me win.”

Viktor stared back down, amused by the small kitten, “It’s up to you whether you win or not. If I skated the program,” he said, teasing. “I’d win for sure.” 

Yurio slammed his blade on the ice, the smack echoing through the rink. “If I win, Viktor, you’re coming back to Russia, and you’ll be my couch!”

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play it. “Sure.” He said, not worried whatsoever about Yuuri losing. If he had any proof that Yuuri had eros, it was the banquet, he could do this. He looked over to Yuuri, wondering what he wanted out of all of this. He seemed to be freaking out that Viktor would be leaving. He was quick to distract Yuuri from his thoughts, “Yuuri, what about you?” He leaned on his hip, “What do you want if you win?” He was kinda hoping Yuuri would say something romantic, something that would make him swoon.

“I want to eat Pork Cutlet Bowls with you, Viktor.” He said quietly, looking down. Viktor’s heart swelled with adoration for his cute soulmate. “I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating Pork Cutlet Bowls!” He said, staring into Viktor’s eyes, the spark that he saw all those months ago had reignited, and he never felt so excited. “So, I’ll skate to Eros!” He yelled, “I’ll give it all the Eros I've got!”

Viktor stared at him in shock, smiling wide. “Great!” He said. “That’s exactly what I like!” 

Yuuri never ceased to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fantastic Valentine's Day, and please comment and tell me what you think, it'll make me want to write faster. Comment for faster updates haha.  
> Hey, got any questions for me or just want to say hello? Drop by my tumblr,  HERE


	9. Yuuri and Eros- Hasetsu on Ice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri figures out Eros and his own soulmate troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!!  
> If you followed my updates on Tumblr then you should now that I've been working hard on this chapter. I really hoped I brought a good conclusion for Yuuri's point of view.

Viktor stood in the middle of the ice. He announced he was going to dance to the routine he deemed for Yurio. He laid his head down, eyes closed. The routine hadn’t even started yet, and he looked ethereal. The music started and his demeanor changed. He gave off a certain vulnerability. It somehow made Yuuri feel open to him as well. He’s suddenly glad he doesn’t have to skate this routine. Yuuri closed off his heart to everyone he could, and this routine is about letting it open and showing your love freely. He isn’t sure he could have pulled that off. Viktor was beautiful performing it. The step sequence was a flow, like a delicate stream emptying into a roaring river. Yuuri felt like he was privileged to watch this, and even more so that he’s soulmates with Viktor. He truly was something else. 

Yuuri looked over to Yurio who was watching the routine very intently. Yuuri can’t say he’s ever seen him look this serious to anything before. He hasn’t exactly known Yurio for very long, so he can’t say that this isn’t a common occurrence. It may be, for all Yuuri knows. He turned his attention back on Viktor and watched him move gracefully against the ice. God, it looked hard. It got faster and faster. He was slightly worried about his Russian counterpart being able to pull it off. 

Viktor stopped and turned back to the two of them. “Kind of like that. What do you think?” He asked, a stupid smile on his face. He said it like it wasn’t even hard. Yuuri didn’t know how he felt about that.

Yurio stood up, “Yeah, I pretty much got it.” He said. 

“Huh?!” Yuuri exclaimed. Yurio didn’t even look stressed about it. He didn’t look nervous. This kid was unbelievable.

“Wow… that was amazing!” Yuuko said, clapping from the side. 

Yurio looked to the side as if he was embarrassed that someone else was there for practice. “Hey, who’s the chick?”

Yuuri spoke up, “Oh, she’s one of the staff here, Yuuko-san.” 

Yuuko bowed her head in apology, “Sorry for interrupting your practice.” Her eyes started to sparkle, “It was so wonderful, I couldn’t help myself.” she smiled at Yurio.

If Yuuri didn’t know better, he would have said that Yurio blushed. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri away from the conversation by yelling out, “Okay, Yuuri. You’re next! Let’s go!”

Yuuri blushed at the attention Viktor laid on him, “O-Okay!” He stuttered out. He mentally prepared himself for the sexual love routine. Especially since the performer happened to be his extremely attractive soulmate. Yuuri was hesitant about this entire experience. The only thing about it that had Yuuri's stomach twist in excitement, was that this was made with Yuuri in mind. 

The guitar started, and Viktor changed his posture. He had a serious expression on his face, except his eyes. They darkened like fire in a swarm of passion, Yuuri swallowed.

Viktor moved his arms down to his waist, like the start of a tango, a seduction. His arms moved to circle around his torso in a storm of limbs. It was fast and it demanded attention. It demanded Yuuri’s attention. He turned his leg out and threw his arms to the side dramatically. He turned his head over to Yuuri, their eyes locking and with a playful lust in his eyes, Viktor smirked. 

Yuuko got a nosebleed. 

The step sequence took off, and Viktor threw his free leg out. The speed took up, and Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. It brought attention to his body, Yuuri’s eyes couldn’t leave him. Damn, he was so hot, he could get Yuuri, a man, pregnant! Such Eros! He couldn’t look over to his friend to see if she was okay, he could only watch his soulmate seduce him all over again. Could Yuuri skate this? 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said looking over at Yuuri with a knowing look in his eye, “How was that?”

Yuuri fidgeted as he skated on the ice, “Oh, um. It was very ‘eros’.” He said, stiffening his arms to his sides. He inwardly cringed at his own words. Very eros? Of course, it was. Nice one, Yuuri. 

“Right?” Viktor said, with one hand on his hip, his eros facade gone and back to his normal bubbly self. “So, about the program composition… Which quads can you land?”

“The toe loop,” he said, aware of the growing negative feelings of in his chest, “I can land the Salchow in practice, but never in competition.” He finished, then stuttering out, “Um, I think I can if I try! So um…” He declared, then losing his nerve at Viktor’s contemplative look. 

“Okay, you can practice the basics, I’ll teach Yurio first,” Viktor said.

Huh?

“I can’t teach you anything you can’t do right now,” Viktor said, and Yuuri’s heart dropped. “How many times have you messed up during a competition?” Yuuri could feel Yurio’s smirk from the sidelines. Viktor continued, “You have the skill to win, why can’t you make it happen?”

“Well, that’s probably because,” Yuuri said, his voice dropping slightly, “I lack confidence.” His anxiety never allowed it, confidence was something he struggled with since he was a child. Growing up fat didn’t help either. 

Viktor stared straight into Yuuri’s eyes, “Right. My job is to make you feel confident in yourself.” He said with a determined look on his face. 

Then, Viktor moved his hand up to Yuuri, his dark eyes followed Viktor in confusion, widening when his thumb landed on his bottom lip. His thumb was warm, even in the cold ice rink, and it moved against his lip as if he was memorizing the feel of his lip. Yuuri exhaled shakily, this moment reminding him of his dreams as Viktor skated closer to him. Viktor brought his face only mere centimeters away from his own. His lips so close that if Yuuri were to lean in, they would meet. One part of Yuuri wanted that, he wanted that so bad.

“No one in the whole wide world knows your true Eros, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered as if in this moment, there was no one else but Yuuri and Viktor. That's not true, he thought, you know it, I've shown you that side when we- His knees felt weak as Viktor continued, “It may be an alluring side that you yourself are unaware of.” Viktor's thumb applied more pressure on his lower lip, “Can you show me what it is soon?” A soft noise escapes Yuuri's lips, his mind turned to mush, only wanting to lean into Viktor's embrace. 

“Oi, Viktor! Aren't you teaching me first?!” Yurio yelled from across the rink. Yuuri broke out of the spell he was under, his cheeks heated even more from embarrassment. 

“Right!” Viktor called back with a smile as if he was unaffected from that moment he and Yuuri just shared. “So, Yuuri,” he said as Viktor turned back to him, making the younger soulmate jump slightly at the sound of his name. He points to Yuuri, a small knowing smile on his face as he spoke, “Think long and hard about what Eros is to you.” 

What Eros is to Yuuri, He's never had sex before or even kissed someone. At least, not awake. He can barely remember what happened that night. He didn't write it down, the first thing he did when he woke up the morning after was face Phichit’s teasing at how Yuuri was so loud. The recollection of that event brought a shameful blush to his cheeks. 

Yuuri went out of his thoughts and looked over to Viktor skating up to Yurio. Last night’s insecurities started it's build up in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri sighed and skated over to the edge to take off his blades and start the basic training Viktor assigned to him. He'd enlist Nishigori’s help with the stretching, moves and maybe a helpful ear for this ongoing drama that was his life. 

 

“Huh? You have to do basic training for half a day because you didn't get Eros?” Nishigori asked, holding Yuuri down as he stretched his lower back and thighs. Yuuri made a noncommittal ‘mm’ in response as they switched to stretching over his right leg. “You should have just made something up. I bet Viktor hasn't thought much about it either.” Nishigori said in an attempt to cheer Yuuri up. 

“Viktor is a genius,” Yuuri said, his tone laced with bitterness as he switched to his left leg, “so he can get away with anything.” Yuuri leaned forward with both his legs straight and pressed together to touch his toes. “I could see a story in the program, too.”

“A playboy comes to town looking for his soulmate. He declared her to be the most beautiful woman in all of the world. He had looked far and wide in that town to find the prettiest one of all. He decided to pursue her on the basis that she was the one he was looking for. She couldn't remember anything from her dreams, a tragic story that resulted in her inability to be swayed by the playboy’s smooth charms. He didn't give up. They played the game of love, of chase. She finds it difficult to decide if this is what fate had in store for her, but she ends up falling for him. Then, she is cast aside, revealing that he is also one of the dreamless. He treats her as if he is tired of her beauty, and goes into the next town to play the same game once again.”

In his dramatic retelling, Yuuri ended up on the benches, acting as the playboy. 

Nishigori mockingly yelled out in a higher pitch, “Wow! So hot! Take me!” Then he turned serious, “That doesn't really sound like you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri spun his feet back towards Nishigori, “Right!? I bet people will say they’d prefer Viktor to skate the program.” He said with a slouch, the self-doubt weighing in on him.

“But you looked pretty sexy in that video when you copied his program,” Nishigori said, mockingly wrapping his arms around himself and exaggerating the expression at the start of the routine. 

“Well, I can't copy him!” Yuuri said. He can't, this has to be something he can prove, to the world, to himself, to Viktor. Why'd it have to be Eros?! “I can never surpass him like that…” he said softly, not realizing he was speaking his thoughts out loud. 

“Wait,” Nishigori said, a laugh in his voice. “You seriously think you can be better than him one day?”

Yuuri froze, realizing his mistake. “Oh! Um. No, not at all!” 

“I mean, how can someone as inexperienced in dating as you beat the hottest bachelor in the world?” Nishigori laughed. 

Yuuri felt his stomach twinge in nausea, “I know!” He snapped, averting his eyes, “I know… why do you think I'm trying so hard to prove myself to him. Not everyone has their soulmate as their childhood friend. Some people have world famous bachelors who will undoubtedly compare you to them.” Yuuri sighed, sitting down on the bench. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.” 

“It okay Yuuri, let's get in with these stretches,” Nishigori said, motioning Yuuri over to the stretching mat. 

Yuuri laid flat on his back, allowing Nishigori to press his knee against his chest. He grunted as he forced himself to relax as Nishigori straightened his leg. This was going to be a long day…

 

Yuuri groaned as he dipped into hot spring. His muscles sang in delight as the heat eases the soreness Nishigori gave his muscles. He leaned on the side of the bath. I'm twenty-three years old man, I can be sexy. I can be seductive. He told himself. Viktor sure thought so. But, he doesn't know that Yuuri is… Yuuri. The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. Yuuri looked up and he was faced with a very naked Viktor. 

“Hey, hey!” He called, practically presenting his perfect nude body. Yuuri had gotten used to Viktor's antics in the hot springs. He always insisted he and Yuuri spend time together as his coach in the hot springs. Yuuri doesn't associate Viktor bathing with him as something sexual anymore. Viktor held up his phone, “Take a photo of me in the bath so I can post it online.” 

Of course, that's the reason. Viktor is an Instagram posting freak. He's almost as bad as Phichit, keyword almost. Yuuri sighed, “Sorry, but we don't let people take photos in the bath.” 

Viktor's eyes widened and he dramatically dropped his towel in surprise. “Really?!” 

Yuuri sighed and sunk into the bath, turning away from the two. He felt envy for a fifteen-year-old, he was twenty-three years old and was jealous of a fifteen-year-old. He couldn't get any lower. Yuuri sank into the water nose deep, he closed his eyes and let the thoughts leave his mind. 

 

“WAKE THE FUCK UP, PIG!”

Yuuri jolted in the water, splashing the water loudly. Viktor was looking at him, worried, “Yuuri? You fell asleep, did the basics work you too hard as you thought about Eros?” Viktor asked in a teasing tone. 

Yuuri could tell he was kidding, but the joke didn't transfer well to his barely woken up mind. He felt his shoulders safe at the mention of his inability with the routine. He lifted his gaze up to his soulmate’s beautiful blue eyes. “You're eyes are like the ocean, the tide running away from me every time I try to catch up.” He muttered, his eyes closing to go back to sleep. Then, the words processed through his recently woken up brain. He immediately turned red.

“Yuuri? I don't understand Japanese.” Viktor said, tilting his head in confusion. He cupped Yuuri's cheek, “Is the heat getting to you?”

Adrenaline ran through Yuuri's veins, jolting him awake. “Aha! No!” Yuuri jumped up, scrambling out of the hot spring. He thanked any god in the sky for his slip up to be in his native language that Viktor hasn't learned. “I'm perfect! That bath was great, I'll go and see to dinner.” Yuuri wrapped a towel around himself, embarrassed at Viktor's gaze. “Excuse me.” He said, an embarrassing squeak in his tone as he bowed. Yuuri scurried away, back to the house as fast as he could. 

He leaned the wall in his room, breathing heavily with his hands cupping his cheeks. Yuuri couldn't believe Viktor had touched him like that, somehow that was worse than when Viktor has put his thumb on his lip. Maybe it was the nudity. 

Yuuri wiped himself down quickly, then, slipped on his underwear and sweatpants. They were loose on his hips, and it did make him feel a little better about the situation. He pulled a hoodie over his head as he made his way down the hallway towards the kitchen. His mother was at the counter, making up the tray of katsudon for the guests. 

Yuuri's mom turned around at the sound of Yuuri coming in the room. “Yuuri!” She smiled warmly at her son and handed him the tray. “The food is ready, go and serve it to them. I know how your guests like katsudon! Warms my heart to be feeding young boys again.” She said, placing a hand on her cheek, “I remember when you were that age. Oh, you were so cute. Always going on and on about Viktor. It's nice that you two have finally found each other.”

Yuuri's cheeks warmed at his mother's words. “W-what do you mean?!”

“It's a blessing to see my son so happy with his soulmate.” The woman replied, her cheeks glowing as she smiled at her son. 

“I- How did you know that Viktor and I were soulmates?” Yuuri asked, holding the two bowls of katsudon and Yuuri's diet meal. 

“It's obvious, Yuuri. Honestly, I'd be surprised if Viktor didn't know.” She said. 

Yuuri stumbled his hold in the tray from her words, almost dropping the food if it wasn't for Viktor balancing the tray in his hand. Viktor looked over to his blushing soulmate and smiled warmly. 

“I seem to be missing a lot in Japanese lately,” Viktor said, musing at Yuuri. 

“Uh, dinner is ready!” Yuuri said averting his eyes from Viktor. “Please go sit, mom and I will serve you.” 

Viktor smiled, “Of course, I'll be waiting for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded and looked over to his mother who was smiling mischievously at him. 

“Oh, he definitely knows.” She said with a giggle. 

“Mom!” Yuuri yelled in indignation. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. This wasn't true. It wasn't possible that Viktor knew. Wouldn't he have said something by now? He set the tray down on the table and placed the bowls down. Yurio was already there, lying on the table completely exhausted. He didn't ever acknowledge the dinner, just laid his head there in silence. Yuuri joined him. 

Eros. He had to think Eros. What made him lose the ability to lose all sense of self-control? He wanted to say Viktor. His soulmate touched him and Yuuri melted. But, he always had self-control around Viktor. His brain helpfully supplied a memory of that first night Viktor was there. How close Yuuri was to kiss him senselessly. But, Yuuri can't perform a jump thinking about that! He'd fail it immediately. The thought of it already makes his knees weak. What else makes him think of Eros? A love of something so passionate that Yuuri can't live without.

Katsudon! 

“I get it now! Katsudon! That's what Eros is to me!” He yelled in joy, standing up in victory. Yurio stared at him with a wiped outlook, Viktor blinked over Yuuri in complete confusion. “Oh sorry, he said. He felt himself deflate, still woozy from that bath. “It's not-”

Viktor laughed, “Okay, let's go with that. It's nice and unique.” Viktor said, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel like a child talked down by his parent. 

Yurio looked over at Yuuri and grinned. “Seriously?” 

Yuuri felt his embarrassment fidget within his fingers. He moved up from his spot and gathered his bowl. He left the dish with his mother and muttered to her about going on a run. When he went to the door he found Makkachin waiting for him. Yuuri tilted his head at the poodle, who stared right back at him. 

“Do you… want to run with me?” Yuuri reluctantly asked, feeling silly for talking to Viktor's dog. He had done it with Vicchan before, but it feels weird to do it with another dog. 

Makkachin barked and ran around in a circle excitedly, then trotting over to the door. Yuuri opened the door and ran out the door with Makkachin following happily after him. 

Yuuri ran out into the night, the bright moonlight and street lamps illuminating his path. His mind went back to that moment at dinner. His skin crawled as he cringed at his own words. He can't believe he said that. Viktor was being slightly condescending and Yurio was mocking him. It's so stupid. He's so embarrassed, they probably think he's so immature, ugh he just wants to die! 

He turned around as he felt fatigue in his legs. It was a good burn and Yuuri wanted to take the scene out of his mind. Makkachin was nice company, for an old dog, they were pretty fast. Yuuri found himself in a race with them. 

Yuuri came back to Yu-Topia a panting mess. Makkachin was on his heels the entire time. He regrets putting himself in a competition with a dog. 

“Wow, was Makkachin a handful?” 

Yuuri looked up from untying his shoes to see Viktor in front of him. His eyes widened as he panicked and looked around nervously. “Oh! Viktor, uh no they were fine. I hope it was okay for me to take them out.” He hadn't even asked permission. What if Viktor got mad-

“Oh it's fine, I'm sure Makkachin loved the run. He's really taken a liking to you.” Viktor said, “I hope I don't get jealous.”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, “Jealous?” Yuuri laughed, “Don't worry, Makkachin likes you more.”

Viktor smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Yuuri. “But do you?” He asked. 

“Do I what?” Yuuri said, his attention back on untying his shoes. Once he stood up and managed to slip off his tennis shoes. Yuuri felt a hand gliding against his lower back, pulling him towards Viktor. 

“Do you like me more than Makkachin?” Viktor asked, his accent deeper as he leaned closer to Yuuri. He felt his breath hitch as Viktor leaned closer. “Do you like me more than Katsudon?” He asked, lips brushing just against Yuuri's cheek. 

Yuuri blushed, in embarrassment and at Viktor's touch. He was making fun of him for the ‘Eros is katsudon’ thing Yuuri had said. The smaller man wiggled out of his coach’s hold, pushing him away sternly. 

Viktor blinked, “Yuuri, I'm sorry, was it something I said?” He reached out to Yuuri, who leaned away from his advances. 

“It's fine, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow,” Yuuri said. 

“Okay,” Viktor said, as he watched Yuuri walk away, “Sweet dreams.” 

If he only knew how badly Yuuri was going to dream. 

 

The next day was Ice training. Since Yuuri had figured out his “Eros,” then he could be taught by Viktor. It's almost a dream come true. Almost. Yuuri went through the routine, the steps weren't difficult to learn after some time, it was the emotion of Eros that he was having trouble with. 

Viktor kept spouting out random thing like, “Try to imagine entangling more of the egg,” and, “Think of the katsudon!” Yuuri has no idea if Viktor is just making fun of him or if he's actually trying to help him. He hopes it's the latter. 

He still had his training with Nishigori. Thankfully, he was harder in him through training, not his ineptitude of Eros. Through reassurances, he was able to keep up. 

Viktor was a thoughtful coach. He was also very strict. You wouldn't think so from his carefree attitude, but if Viktor knew you were doing something wrong, he was upfront about it. Yuuri did like it. It was a weird situation for Yuuri to be coached by his soulmate. Every touch Viktor laid on his body, whether it be a reassurance or a correction in his posture, it made him alive. It was something he couldn't explain to anyone. Maybe it was their connection, through their souls and through the ice. Whatever it was, Yuuri didn't want to let it go. He'd fight whatever self-deprecating thought for Viktor. He isn't going to weigh his soulmate down because of his own failings as a person. He needs to be the person his soulmate needs him to be. Even if he's to be a whim Viktor had in a break from skating. 

Then, Viktor sent him to the waterfall with Yurio. The whole process was to be a spiritual one, to figure out your problems through deep thought. Yuuri thinks he shouldn't be thinking about katsudon or Viktor in a sexual manner while a fifteen-year-old boy is standing next to him thinking about agape. 

“I'm gonna kill him.” Yurio spits out angrily. 

Maybe he isn't thinking of agape, Yuuri thought. His hands clasped together in prayer. “Why me, too?” Yuuri mumbled in response. It didn't exactly make sense in his point earlier. Eros isn't going to magically come to him through the power of the waterfall. 

“Who cares?” Yurio snapped at Yuuri. “Damn it.” He growled under his breath. “Who cares about agape? Forget all of them.” He mumbled angrily, closing his eyes. 

Yuuri opened his eyes to look over at his competition, he seemed to have accepted his fate under the waterfall. Yuuri went back to his own thoughts. At least trying to give the waterfall a chance. 

Eros…

Eros…

Eros of Katsudon…

How is he supposed to chase after a pork cutlet bowl? In the Eros routine, he is a Playboy who is going after the beautiful woman, how is he supposed to incorporate that into a pork cutlet bowl. The thing about Katsudon that made think of Eros was the fact Yuuri can't resist it. He loves it far too much. In a way, it seduces him. That could be it! Katsudon is the beautiful woman that he is chasing after! There's only one problem with it, Yuuri doesn't have “that.” The confidence to pull it off. He can’t chase. He can't seduce a pork cutlet bowl without feeling ridiculous. He isn't like Viktor, he can't do- he sneezed suddenly, jolting him out of his thoughts. He needed to eat out of this water before he caught a cold. He looked over to Yurio, who was still deep in thought. 

“Yurio?” He said, trying to gain the attention of his counterpart. “Hey, Yurio,” he called, grappling his wrist to pull him out of the cascading water. “Are you okay? Let's call it a day.” Yurio looked up at him as if he was surprised, the blond hair stuck to his face and showed his green eyes. His features were soft and gentle, something Yuuri never thought he would describe Yurio with. He looked back down and nodded. He looked away and sneezed and Yuuri couldn't stop staring. He looked so vulnerable, it was weird to him. 

Yurio retreated back into his teenage scorn, “Ugh,” his voice slight scratchy from the sneeze. “Where's Viktor, anyway?”

Yuuri shrugged, wiping himself down with a towel he brought. “He went to eat at Nagahama Ramen, I guess.” 

“What?!” Yurio exclaimed. “We're going there, too!” 

“Huh?!” Yuuri said as Yurio grabbed him. Was Yurio serious? 

He was serious. Yurio dragged him to the ramen place after changing at Yuuri's insistence. They found Viktor there happily eating ramen and drinking his sake. Yuuri didn't want to be there. He felt uncomfortable as Yurio sat down and demanded Yuuri sit with him. 

“Viktor! What the hell? Did you just leave us at that waterfall while you went and got ramen?!” Yurio angrily asked. 

“Heeeey! It's the two Yuri’s! How was the waterfall? Did you find agape?” Viktor said, slurping the noodles. 

“I found jack shit! You suck!” Yurio said, storming away from the bar. “I changed my mind, I'm going back to Katsudon’s place for food.” The blond stuck his tongue out childishly at Viktor and turned to storm off. 

Yuuri and Viktor were left together, alone. Viktor smiled, his eyes drooping lazily. “Yuuri,” he purred. “How was the waterfall for you?” He leaned closer to whisper in Yuuri's ear. “Did you figure out your Katsudon Eros?” 

Yuuri leaned away from the hot breath against his ear, cheeks heating at the odd sensation. “I, uh, am still getting there.” He murmured.

Viktor stared at him, his blue eyes blazing in the low-lit light. “Yuuri, you know the routine’s story, right? The playboy chasing after the beautiful woman he declares his soulmate,” Viktor said, sliding his hand on Yuuri's thigh. “Soulmates are basically a game of cat and mouse. Which one are you? Play on that.” 

Yuuri can't breathe. He isn't sure what to take from Viktor's speech. A game of cat and mouse? Is he, is he saying what Yuuri thought he was saying? 

“Yuuri, I want to give you something,” Viktor said, his heated hand leaving Yuuri's thigh. The skin felt cold without it. He took a book out of his jacket, handing it to Yuuri. It had Russian inscribed on the cover. It seemed to be a journal of some kind. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor in confusion. “Viktor… what is this?” 

“It's a dream journal. Mine. It's the inspiration for the Eros routine.” Viktor said, taking a sip from his glass. 

Yuuri blinked, “I… what? Your dream journal? I can't take this? That's a private thing!” He sputtered, moving to give the book back. This is the book filled about him! Did Viktor know who he was giving this to?

Viktor shook his head, pushing the journal away. “No. I want you to have it. I wrote it to remember my dear Yuuri.” 

What?

“I wrote it for you.”

Those blue eyes sparkle in happiness. Yuuri couldn't look away. He knew. Viktor knew! He couldn't believe it! How did he know, why now? So many questions ran through his mind. 

“Regrettably, I promised Minako that I would go drinking with her. She's funny, you know? You were a cute kid. Nice stories.” Viktor said, moving up from his stool. “Don't worry,” he said, kissing Yuuri's cheek, “you are still absolutely adorable.” Viktor waved at him as he walked away from the bar. “I'll be drinking until dawn, but you should get some rest for tomorrow! Remember Yuuri- Eros!”

Was Viktor drunk or was he always like this? Yuuri turned back to the bar, opening the cover to see the first page. It was sloppy Russian. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the next page. It was also in Russian. He turned to the next page, and the next and the next, until finally English. It was very sloppy like a child's but it was still readable. 

Yuuri is cute. 

He like ice-skating. 

He dance with me for long time. 

I love him. 

Yuuri blushed at nine-year-old Viktor's words. He continued to read on. Most of it was badly written English, adorable. It made Yuuri's heart swell. The sentences got more complex as Viktor got older. 

Yuuri and I are choreographing a routine together. These dreams are the only things I look forward to in life. As much as I love ice-skating, spending time with him is like a ‘dream’ come true. The only thing I can't stand is that I can't remember his face. I know he's young, but spending time with time with him is worth it. 

Viktor was fifteen around this time. Their age difference was four years, in his memory he saw Viktor as a long-haired God. He idolized him, saw him as nothing but perfect. It ended up crushing his own self-worth because of it. He wanted to reach Viktor so bad that he ended up putting too much pressure on himself. He psyched himself out so much he failed. The Grand Prix Final was a great example. Yuuri hopped off the stool, the journal in hand. He moved to walk back to the onsen, reading on in the journal.

Yuuri had a panic attack in my arms. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to calm him down. We ice-skaters, are hearts are like ice, and I'm afraid that somehow I broke his. Yuuri, I'm so sorry. He disappeared from my arms, and I did something I can't remember doing in a very long time. I… I cried. He disappeared from me. I was left alone on the ice. Something I have grown quite used to.

Yuuri could see tear stains on the smudged ink. His heart twisted in guilt. He didn't mean to cause Viktor that pain, he was a selfish child, who couldn't handle his soulmate being so above him. He read on, squinting to read in the moonlight.

Yuuri hasn't dreamed with me since that night. I'm so scared that he's not going to be there with me anymore. I'm scared that he doesn't want me anymore. It's so lonely on the ice. My dreams have become my reality once more. 

He wanted to be with Viktor, he was just so scared. Yuuri skipped ahead, to the night that they had reunited. So far this wasn't helping him with Eros. 

Yuuri came back! He and I danced the night away. He wants me and having someone understand me like him, it makes my heart swell. One day, I want to share the ice with him 

He did. He thought Yuuri was a fan. 

Yuuri turned eighteen. He's moving to Detroit. He's becoming a professional skater for Japan. He gained a coach and he's so excited. I wish I could be excited, but I wish he would move to St. Petersburg, here with me. I wish that I could meet him. I wish our time together wouldn't be cut to thirty minutes. I have to admit, I'm jealous of Detroit. They get to have Yuuri all to themselves. 

Yuuri smiled, Viktor was so cute. He had no idea that's how Viktor took his move. 

Yuuri gets anxious easily. He gets very insecure about his skating and his body. I wish there was a way I could comfort him. All I could do was kiss him until his mind is occupied with my lips. I would worship that perfect body if he let me.

Yuuri blushed, maybe the later years of their dreams was the inspiration of Eros. 

Something happened. I met Yuuri at the Grand Prix Final Banquet. 

Yuuri stopped walking. What? That never happened.

He was amazing. He challenged Yuri to a dance off. He was completely wasted, but he moved so gracefully. He danced with me. I'm in love. I'm so in love. We danced our dance, the one from our dreams. Then, he stripped down to his underwear, got into a stripper pole and danced on the pole, with Chris of all people. He was even offered a threesome, and Yuuri turned it down, saying his soulmate, didn’t want to share. It was tantalizing and sexy, Yuuri was a far more seductive creature that I gave him credit for. Even when I had him in my bed, he wasn't as confident. Maybe it's the reality that changed it. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he came up to me asked me to be his coach. I said yes, I never want to be apart from him ever again, and if I have to leave the ice, I will for him because I want to see him on the ice. I want to see him like that right on the ice. 

Yuuri stared down at the page in shock and embarrassment. He doesn't remember any of it. How much did he drink? How much of a fool did he make of himself? Was this the Eros that made Viktor create the program? 

Yuuri walked into his room. So many things going through his mind. He took his sleeping pill, too rattled to dream with Viktor once again. What happened at the banquet? 

 

The next morning Yuuri awoke early to go to the Ice Castle. He took the journal with him. He saw Yurio there in the lobby and he took the chance. 

“Oi, Yurio! Can you translate this for me?” He asked waved the journal to show his point. 

The blond looked over at him unimpressed, “Why should I do that?” 

Yuuri smiled at him nervously, “Because you're a nice person?” 

Yurio just stared back. “Try again.” He prompted. 

“Yurio, would you please do this?” Yuuri asked, not knowing what else to say. 

The Russian rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Yuuri, who handed him the journal with a relieved smile. Yurio opened the journal, green eyes scanning the pages. “This person has really shitty handwriting, what are they, nine?” 

“Yes, they are.” He said, “Can you still read it?” 

Yurio groaned, “This was written by Viktor wasn't it?” 

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, how did you know?”

“The first words are Yuuri, Asian, cute, brown eyes. Ugh, I'm going to barf.” Yurio said, rolling his eyes. 

“What else does it say?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling. 

“He figure skates and loves to watch me jump. Different language, but knows English. Beautiful smile.” Yurio blanched, regretting his decision to help. He turned the page. “Yuuri is an, ugh, adorable boy. His brown eyes shine every time he watches me jump. He really likes my hair.” Yurio said in a completely monotone as he turned the page. He rolled his eyes. “That's it, I'm done with this shit.” He growled, throwing the journal over his shoulder and walking towards the bench to put on his skates. 

Yuuri dove to catch the discarded journal, catching it clumsily and moving to settle down at the bench farther from Yurio. “Viktor still isn't here, huh?” He said, pulling up his shoelaces to take them off. 

“They said he was drinking until dawn,” Yurio said, standing up. “Dumbass.” He moved to walk off towards the rink. 

Yuuri scrambled up, calling out, “Yurio!”

“Huh?” He said, turning to face his counterpart, “What?”

Yuuri clapped his hands together and bowed his head in a pleading manner, “Please teach me how to land a quad Salchow!” He said, reaffirming with a, “Please.”

The blond sighed, and turned around, “Come on, Katsudon, before I change my mind.” Yuuri didn't argue, he just followed. 

Yurio performed for him a perfect quad Salchow. 

Yuuri attempted, he had the rotations, but he fumbled the landing and clamped against the cold ice hard. 

“You suck!” Yurio said, turning to face Yuuri. “Hey, Katsudon. Watch me do it one more time.”

“Sorry, I'm late!” A voice calls from side doors. Yuuri's head snapped straight to the sound. Viktor stood at the doors, silver hair messy and tangled as he smiled wearily. He must have really drunk with Minako until dawn. Viktor looked caught off guard at the sight of the two Yuris. “Huh?” He said, “What were you practicing just now?”

Yurio and Yuuri scrambled away from each other. Yuuri mumbled, “I'm going to check my choreography.” He skated away to the far side of the rink, embarrassed to be taught by Yurio. 

Yuuri spent his time on the rink practicing his program. He overheard Viktor mutter about the next stage for Yurio. The waterfall seemed to have worked. Yurio found his agape. Yuuri still can't find his Katsudon Eros. He doesn't have the backbone to pull it off. He can't be the playboy. He can't ‘Eros.’ Yuuri spun, angling his blades to curve in a circle. He can't do this routine. 

 

It was at dinner that night that Minako-Sensei brought up the subject of costumes over a drink. 

Yuuri was in the middle of chewing his broccoli and noodles, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh! I totally forgot!” He said in between bites. 

Yurio, eating his own food, muttered, “I didn't bring anything either.”

Viktor set his mug of beer down after an audible gulp. He made a peace sign with his right hand and his drunken heart-shaped smile widened, “That's taken care of!” He said proudly, “I had them send all the costumes I've ever worn in competition from Russia!” 

Yuuri's heart fluttered, the fanboy inside of him screaming internally. “Wait!” He said, slamming his hand on the table. “Are you saying, that we are going to wear your costumes for competition? Like the ones from your junior years? Oh! Your senior debut free skate!” Yuuri said excitedly. “Where are the costumes? I wanna choose now!”

Viktor watched him with a joyful sparkle in his ocean blues. “They're in the spare banquet room. I'm sure you know where to go.”

Yuuri nodded excitedly, feeling like a child in a candy store, he stumbled over to the hallways to make his way towards the room. He can't believe he'll be able to wear the same costume Viktor won gold him. It somehow makes him feel more confident. 

Yurio ran after him, “Hey! Katsudon, don't pick any ones flashier than mine!”

Yuuri smiled back at the blond, “Okay, Yurio!” He slid down the hallway and opened the door, revealing the room stuffed to the brim with luggage full of sparkled costumes with a variety of color. Yuuri was having a field day. He went around the room, marveling at each familiar costume. His eyes sparkled at the costume that struck Yuuri with a connection that he could barely remember in his dreams. The woven material was brought up to closer inspection. “This is from the junior world championships.” He said, a bright blush and smile on his face. If only Yuuko was here, she'd have as much as he's having. 

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri in nostalgic fondness. “I had long hair at the time, so my costume suggested both male and female genders at once.” 

Yuuri remembers this costume. It supposedly supposed to resemble lingerie. Yuuri could barely look at that costume without blushing during his adolescence. It also had another one of his weaknesses, Viktor's long hair. It was also the costume his soulmate wore when he reunited with Yuuri. It held many fond memories. Yuuri smiled fondly at the fabric, “I choose this one!” 

Viktor smiled at him. “Good choice, it probably fits you better than anything more recent given our body types.” Viktor leaned back against his hands. “You should try it on.”

Yuuri blushed, looking at the see-through fabric. “R-right now?”

“Of course, you want to make sure it’s comfortable. I can help, if you want.” Viktor said.

Yuuri looked down at the costume, uncertainty curling in his stomach. Then, Yuuri smiled, and tilted his head innocently towards Viktor, “I want you to see it on me during the competition. That way, you will be surprised when you watch me.”

 

Viktor blinked, “I… I’ll always be surprised by you on the ice.”

Yuuri smiled wider, “So am I.” Their eyes met, and they couldn’t bring each other to look away from the other’s beautiful eyes. Yuuri leaned closer, costume in hand, entranced by his soulmates bright blue eyes. “You’ve never failed to surprise me.” Yuuri murmured. Viktor shifted towards him as well, their bodies coming closer to the other. A box flew into the back of Yuuri’s head, forcing him forward on Viktor’s lap. Pain throbbed as he turned his head towards his attacker. Yurio stood looking angry with a costume in hand. 

“I’m not here to third-wheel your lovey-dovey soulmate bullshit! I picked my costume, I’m leaving, don’t do anything gross!” Yurio said, storming out of the room.

Yuuri watched him leave, then turning to Viktor. His ears felt hot as he scrambled out of Viktor’s lap. Viktor grabbed his wrist, whispering softly into his ear, “Don’t go.” His lips left the shell of the younger male’s ear. He pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s heated cheek. “Please don’t run from me.” Yuuri allowed Viktor to pull him back into his lap, straddling his idol. He was unsure of what to do with his hands, settling on keeping them on Viktor’s shoulders. His mind raced, but the only thing he could comprehend was Viktor’s body against his, his lips against his cheeks, and his arms wrapped around Yuuri protectively as if he was afraid of letting his soulmate go. Yuuri tilted his neck towards Viktor’s, bringing their lips closer together. Yuuri darted his eyes from his soulmate’s lips to his eyes, hesitant to take action. Viktor leaned away, Yuuri turned away, stinging at the apparent rejection. “Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked, biting his lip as he stared up at Yuuri in hope.

Yuuri nodded, “Please,” he added. Yuuri didn’t wait for Viktor to move in. He took ahold of the Russian’s shoulders to bring him closer to press his lips against his. It was quick and chaste, only there for a soft moment before Yuuri loses his nerve. He pulled back only for Viktor to chase his lips. Their mouths connect once more, this time, Viktor had more force into the kiss. Yuuri melted against him. Viktor opened his mouth for an open kiss, taking Yuuri’s bottom lip in between his lips, sucking softly. Yuuri moved his hands up to cup his cheeks, tilting his head to kiss Viktor harder, instinct taking over as he slipped his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. The older man took Yuuri’s tongue in between his teeth, grazing them against it before applying pressure, sucking on it. Yuuri curled his fingers into Viktor’s silvery locks, pulling on it slightly. He, regretfully pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them as Yuuri caught his breath. “Viktor,” he panted, licking his lips to taste Viktor again. “I need to ask you something.”

“Anything,” Viktor said, pupils blown wide to a sliver of dark blue.

“What happened at the banquet?” Yuuri asked, averting his eyes. He moved his hands away from that soft, silky hair and back to his lap. 

Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed, he looked up at his soulmate, confusion etched in his features. “What do you mean? You know what happened, right?”

Yuuri shook his head, “I… don't. Only what you said in your journal.” Yuuri said, “I don't remember anything from the banquet. I had thought we didn't talk and I spent the night drunk and alone. Honestly, I thought I was a muse for you. You saw me skate your routine and just came here to see the retired skater as a personal project.”

Viktor's voice dropped to a soft whisper, “So, you don't remember?” He ran his hands down Yuuri's back. “Did you know that we were soulmates?”

Yuuri nodded, “I've known since I was a child.” He said, he looked into Viktor's eyes, “I knew when you saw me staring at you in the GPF.” 

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, desperate blue eyes searching Yuuri's eyes for some answer. 

“I… I lacked the confidence to. I didn't want you to know who I was before I won anything that would make me worthy of you.” Yuuri said, “I was going to tell you after the GPF, but I scored so bad that I was embarrassed that you had such a failure of a soulmate. You deserved someone better.” 

“That's bullshit,” Viktor said, suddenly angry. “I don’t deserve you, you deserve better, but I don't want anyone else. Why do you make it so damn hard to let anyone love you?” 

“You're Viktor Nikiforov, five conservative wins at the championships and GPF. You're a world famous figure skater, a legend. How am I supposed to compare to that?” Yuuri said, narrowing his eyes. 

“You're not supposed to compare yourself to me!” Viktor said, moving his hands to cup Yuuri's face. 

“Well, I can't help it! I'm not going to be the only one who compares me to you. I don't know if I can compare, I'll just be hated by everyone for stealing you away.” Yuuri said, tears welling up in his eyes, “I'm not seductive, I don't even know why you love me!”

Viktor stared at Yuuri sadly, “You read my journal, you've captivated me since I was nine years old.” Viktor said, pressing his forehead against Yuuri's. “I'll follow you anywhere, even if I have to chase you, I will.”

Yuuri didn't respond, tears falling down his cheeks. He was suddenly overwhelmed by Viktor's words. He pressed his lips against his soulmate's, lost in the soft feeling of Viktor. Those words were exactly what he needed. He always thought that in this relationship, he was the one chasing after him. Viktor told him that he was the one chasing after him. He was the seductress who stole Viktor from the world. For once, he didn't feel like he wasn't enough for Viktor. He wanted him like no one else. 

Viktor broke the kiss to shower Yuuri's neck with kisses. “You're just like Katsudon, you know that?” Viktor mused out loud. 

Yuuri laughed, “Oh?” He tilted his neck, “How so?”

“You look good enough to eat,” Viktor said, pressing wet kisses against the soft skin. “Such a tasty Katsudon.”

Yuuri laughed at Viktor's words, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. Viktor thought of Yuuri as Katsudon, He couldn't take it seriously. The thought went through to his Eros routine, what if he become the seductive Katsudon. Yuuri stilled, that was it! He becomes the chased. He becomes the woman! He grinned, thinking of his routine. He would need to become more effeminate in his movements. He'll need help from his female teacher. Yuuri jumped out of his soulmate’s hold, scrambling to get up.

Viktor’s eyes widened, grabbing his hand, “Yuuri? Where are you going? Did I do something?”

Yuuri shook his head, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “You’re fine, I just need to go see someone. I’ll meet you at the exhibition tomorrow?” 

Viktor squeezed his hand before letting it go. “I’ll see you then, sweet Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri panted against her door, ringing the buzzer to gain his teacher’s attention. “Oh come on? Who is it?” She yelled from inside her apartment. Minako-Sensei opened the door, a puzzled look on her face as she asked angrily, “You want to practice in my studio this late at night?” 

Yuuri panted and looked up at the brunet, determined. “Minako-Sensei, I need you to teach me something!”

Minako stared at him, then leaned against the door. “Yuuri? So serious. What do you need to know?”

“Please, teach me how to move in the feminine ways!” He demanded. 

Minako-Sensei laughed at Yuuri, cocking an eyebrow at her student. “You want to move like a woman? What for?” 

“I am the Beautiful woman who seduces the Playboy. It's for my routine, I have to learn this in order to keep Viktor with me. It’s the only way I’ll win.” Yuuri said, fumbling with his sweatshirt. 

Minako nodded, “Alright then, Yuuri. I'll teach you how to be the most seductive woman out there. Viktor won't know what hit him.”

Yuuri smiled and bowed, “Thank you!”

Yuuri trained throughout the night with Minako. She showed him the femininity in the Eros routine. He had to become delicate, softer in his movements. He had to have the confidence and sensuality. He took the faith Viktor placed in him and used it to show his assertiveness in each movement. He was the beautiful woman, who seduced the unobtainable playboy. 

 

His nerves were shot when he went to the exhibition. He took a deep breath in his changing room. He peeled off his sportswear, taking the costume in hand. The pants were tight and soft against his skin. The top was stretchy, hugging every curve of his torso like lingerie. It showed off his newly developed muscles and teased the onlookers with the chest partially covered in sheer fabric. It was the perfect costume for Eros. He couldn't wait to show it off in front of Viktor. He still felt anxiety over it. His stomach felt permanently nauseous. He ignored it, he had to repeat Viktor's words in his head, that he is a tasty Katsudon. He pulled his Mizuno Japan jacket on, zipping it up to hide the top of the costume. He looked into the mirror, slicking back his hair into the usual style he performs in. He felt sexy, it was a weird feeling, but not unwanted. He had to go meet Yurio in the front to interview for the show. He was worried that they might bring up his past failures and Yurio’s amazing wins/

Yuuri was at the front with Yurio, who was in his Russia jacket over his black hoodie, hiding the costume he chose. Yuuri could tell which costume he chose from the collar of the top, thanks to his extensive knowledge of Viktor's routines and costumes. They were being interviewed by Marooka, who was delighted to see Yuuri was still performing. 

Marooka spoke into the microphone, staring into the camera as he spoke about the exhibition. He turned to the two Yuri's, “Right off the bat,” he said, “we have skaters Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky. Both of your new short programs were choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov. You'll be presenting them today in competition.”

Yuuri shifted with an awkward smile, averting his eyes. “Um, it'd be great if you try the Hot Springs afterward.” He said unsure of what else to say. 

Marooka was quick to interrupt him. “Hey! We're not asking you to promote tourism! Promote yourself!” He urged. 

Yurio spoke up, his accent gruff. “We don't need to Yuris. I'll crush him.”

Marooka smiled off camera, “Yes, that's it! Thanks for giving us what we wanted to hear! Spasiba, Spasiba!” Marooka addresses the camera, “Last but not least, let's hear from Viktor Nikiforov, who switched to coaching from out of the blue.”

Viktor came on, dressed in a hakama with a sash labeled, ‘Hasetsu Tourism Ambassador.’ He waved to the camera, “Hi! Hasetsu is a great place! Come and visit at least once!”

As cute as Viktor looked in that outfit, Yuuri had to ask, “What are you doing, Viktor?” 

Viktor looked confused, “Huh?”

Yurio pointed at his outfit, irritated, he yelled at Viktor. “Stop that! It makes today's face-off look cheap! You better be ready to evaluate our battle!” 

Yuuri smiled, “You'll grant the wish of whichever one of us wins, right?”

Viktor had a blank look on his face, then he smiled, “Of course!” 

Yurio narrowed his eyes, “You forgot, didn't you?”

Viktor smiled but didn't reply. Yuuri sighed, how could he forget something so important? 

All three of them went to the back rooms after the interview to wait their turn and to stretch before their routine. Yuuri went through his own ‘routine.’ He put in his headphone, blasting the music to drown out the outside world. He circled his arms to stretch, enjoying the pleasurable burn. 

Yurio went up first. He had to perform his agape. Yuuri wanted to see the final product of this routine. He watched on the less crowded sidelines with Viktor, who changed into casual winter wear. The announcers spoke of Yurio’s great accomplishments over the speakers right before announcing his name. 

Yurio skated to the middle of the ice, with his head down posture set for his routine. ice, with his head down posture ready for his body, moved into action. He had a jump right at the beginning of the routine. It was a triple axel which he nailed with a perfect landing. He spun around on the ice, his costume reminding Yuuri of a swan. He flew gracefully into a sit spin. The routine is completely different than it was in practice, whatever happened at the waterfall really changed his routine for the better. It didn't help his growing nerves, Yurio was truly an evolving monster. His point was it's proven when Yurio went into his next set of jumps a quadruple Salchow followed by a triple toe loop. Again, he nailed the jump then. He went into his final jump: a quadruple toe loop. The landing was perfect. Yurio was amazing. His routine went into a more difficult step sequence which you could see was getting to him. The routine changed slightly, it was less agape and just more skating. He went into a combination spin, Yuuri could see his desperation. The relief in his body language as he posed for the ending was rapid. It was an amazing performance, but Yuuri recognized that look. Yurio is disappointed. Routine done in a week, Yuuri thinks he did amazing. He's definitely going to be a top contender for the senior skaters. 

Right… the deal. If Yuuri loses, Viktor will go back to Russia. That performance was amazing. Yuuri couldn't top those jumps, much less that difficult step sequence. Yuuri just got Viktor back, he doesn't want him to leave. His breathing picked up, he wants to win. He needs to win. He will win. He is a tasty pork cutlet bowl. Please, Viktor don't leave…

“Yuuri.” Viktor's familiar voice pulled him out of the growing darkness. 

Yuuri gasped in surprised, covering the bottom of his face with his hands as he fought the wave of nausea coming up from his stomach. He could feel his muscles shaking slightly as he fought to keep his breathing level. He can't break down, not in front of Viktor, not in front of all of these people. He needs to win, he can't be like this. “U-um, I’m…” he hesitates, then, he settles his resolve. “I'm going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, so please watch me!” He said, taking the risk to throw his arms over Viktor's shoulders. “Promise!” He whispered into his ear, his heart heavy as he listened for Viktor's response. 

“Of course.” He whispers back, settling his own hands in the small of Yuuri's back. “I love pork cutlet bowls.” Yuuri loved this man. 

He moved away from Viktor's embrace to move onto the ice. He sunk his blades into the hard ice, hearing them announce his name as he slid into the middle. He moved into position, popping his hip out and relaxing his shoulders. This was a sassy position and changed his body language and expression. He got into the mindset Minako gave him. The beautiful woman, she gives no man her time. That's who he was. He was dish everyone wanted to eat. He's Katsudon. The guitar strumming played and Yuuri raised his arms, encircling himself in his limbs as he arched his back and raised his head. Who am I dancing for? He thought as he spread his arms out. I know who. He threw his hands dramatically to the side, leaning on one leg and bending the other. He turned his head to look at Viktor, caramel eyes playfully, a smirk on his lips. The violins canes in and Yuuri was off, throwing his leg out in a spin. 

This choreography was a tango, he imagines it with Viktor as the playboy. He kept his expression sensual, and his movements soft. The steps were several spins, his arms out demanding the attention. The beautiful woman wanted everyone to see her. The next part was a spread eagle and a triple axel. He landed it, but it didn't help his fears. This program was tough. He jumped for his quadruple Salchow, and stepped out of it, touching the ice to balance him. He got out of his Katsudon headspace for a moment, he had to give himself a pep talk for it. A small mistake like this can't lose his charms. I'm better than all the other women out there. He thought as he slid a knee on the ice, throwing his head back. You'll choose me, whether you're my soulmate or not. 

Yuuri slid his blades against the ice, gaining speed to jump a quadruple toe loop which he followed by a triple toe loop. He went into a flying camel spin, combining it into a smooth transition of a sit spin. The dance was almost over, the playboy was in his arms. He had seduced the one who supposedly could never be seduced. He spun around for his playboy, his charms keeping him at Yuuri's side. This Katsudon was going to get eaten. He finished his sensual dance by leaning on one hip and crossing his arms over his neck. The dance brought several strands of hair down to his face, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

The crowd erupted in praise and applause and Yuuri waved to the crowd. His Eros persona was gone, and he was back to his shy self. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out, as he skated towards the sidelines. His soulmate pulled him into a hug, Yuuri immediately stiffened. “That was the tastiest pork cutlet bowl I've ever seen!” Viktor praised heat warming Yuuri's face. “Wonderful!” 

Yuuri stuttered, “T-Thank you.” 

Viktor pulled away from the hug, his hands settling over Yuuri's own palms. “But can I say something?” He asked, his tone suddenly serious. 

Yuuri smiled, wondering if Viktor was going to say a grand romantic gesture. “Sure!”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. His right hand coming up to point a finger at Yuuri. “What was with your triple axel out of the spread Eagle? That was the worse attempt so far. I know you had Yurio teach you the quad Salchow in secret, but what was that?” Yuuri fell over onto the ice, emotionally exhausted. Viktor blinked, looking down at his soulmate. “Huh? Yuuri?” He called out. 

Yuuri looked up, panting on the ice. He can't believe he did it. “I did it. Viktor, I did it.” 

Viktor smiled, holding a hand out to him. “You did it.” 

 

A red carpet was rolled out on the ice. A mini podium was set up. Yurio was gone, but Yuuri was already labeled as the winner. He settled on the top of the podium, a large bouquet in hand. Pride warmed his chest as Viktor stood next to him. Morooka asked for a word, handing him the microphone. Yuuri stammered, not knowing what quite to say. Viktor held Yuuri in a firm, supportive hold. He felt his heartbeat slow down, calming him. He smiled, “I'm going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Viktor! Thank you for your continued support!” Yuuri said, and Viktor squeezed his arm a little tighter. 

 

They ended up greeting several other people and reporters before they were able to be alone. Yuuri was exhausted, he spent the previous night with Minako practicing his femininity. They walked home together, hand in hand. Yuuri had changed out of his Eros costume and back into sweats. The soulmates didn't want to let each other go, even now, when Yuuri offered Viktor a place in his bedroom to sleep. 

Viktor was ecstatic, he gathered up bedding to sleep on the floor as Yuuri went through his nightly routine. While in the bathroom, he saw the bottle of sleeping pills. He had Viktor now, there was no need to cut off their dreams. He really missed it. He threw it away and didn't look back. He gave Viktor a good night kiss and fell asleep early for his training with Viktor as permanent coach and student. Right before he drifted off, he felt a pair of lips kiss him softly on the forehead. 

 

Yuuri stood in the middle of the ice. Viktor off on the sidelines, watching him. They dreamed in a familiar place now, Hasetsu Ice Castle. Yuuri was dressed in the Eros costume, and he hit Viktor with a sly look. “Viktor,” He called out, starting part his routine slowly, “What did you think of my costume? How does it look?” Yuuri posed, his hair slid back and his glasses were gone. 

Viktor slid onto the ice, gold blades sparkling in the lighting. He took ahold of his soulmate’s hand, leading the dark haired man on the ice. “I thought it looked amazing on you. It fits you perfectly.” He said, his tone deeper and Yuuri flushed.

“I would hope so.” He said, biting his lip as he pulled Viktor closer to him. “Dance with me?” He asked, slowing his blades to match Viktor’s speed. Viktor gave a verbal answer by bringing Yuuri flush against his chest. They were slow dancing against the ice, Yuuri laid his head against Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into his ear, “I think we’d be great in a pair skate.” 

Yuuri smiled, bringing their noses against each other in an affectionate nuzzle. “We’d be great in anything.”

Viktor exhaled softly, his grip on Yuuri tightened. “How did I ever deserve you?” 

Yuuri laughed, kissing the tip of Viktor’s nose. “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” He said, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. No passion, just pure love as they moved against each other on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important to me, as it's the longest chapter and it really showed how Yuuri sees Viktor's humanity and Yuuri's struggle with anxiety when it came to Viktor and I really hope you like this. Viktor's chapter should come soon!  
> If you want updates on this story or want to say hi, come find me on ShleyMeister.tumblr.com


	10. Yuuri and Viktor- Hasetsu on Ice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god that was so much longer than I thought it was going to be. Not the chapter, but the waiting time. I got so busy, dealing with school, my birthday, sickness, god damn.  
> I really hope you like this. Hopefully it meets your standards.

“First up, Agape.” Viktor said, skating towards the middle of the ice. This was a routine of unconditional love, like god. Viktor liked this routine’s vulnerability, he had to become an angel singing for his god. In the back of his mind, far back, Viktor thought of Yuuri being that god. He was a god to Viktor at least. The music played, and Viktor twisted his body to the choreography, the lone voice amplifying his emotions on the ice. He knew Yurio was watching him, but was Yuuri? He had to concentrate on the routine, so he couldn’t spare a look towards Yuuri. He could feel his eyes on him, and that only spurred him on further. He was soaring on the ice like angels against the clouds, the heavenly voice from the music got louder as Viktor reached the climax of the routine, spinning around and displaying his body for his audience of two. When the music ended, he stopped and turned to the two Yuris. “Kind of like that. What do you think?” He said, smiling at Yurio.

Yurio straightened up, his eyes dull, “Yeah, I pretty much got it.” He said. 

Yuuri seemed amazed and exclaimed, “Huh?!” at Yurio. Yuuri seemed intimidated, Viktor didn’t understand why. Yuuri had eros in the bag if the banquet had anything to do with it. 

Yuuri’s friend, Yuuko, clapped loudly from Yuuri’s side. “Wow… that was amazing!” She said, a blush adorned her cheeks. She had Yuuri’s affinity for Viktor’s skating. She did mention she was a fan. 

Yurio blushed, all embarrassed and mumbled, “Hey, who’s the chick?” He looked away from Yuuko. Viktor couldn’t help but smile, it seems a pretty girl has Yurio all flustered. 

Yuuri seemed to drawl out of his own thoughts to explain to Yurio. “Oh, she’s one of the staff here, Yuuko-san.” He said, gesturing to her as she waved. 

Yuuko bowed, “Sorry for interrupting your practice.” She said, smiling, “It was so wonderful, I couldn’t help myself.” Yurio blushed in response. Training here was going to be fun for Viktor. 

The Russian man drove the attention back to him like had done many time before. “Okay, Yuuri. You’re next! Let’s go!” He said, taking place on the ice once more. He was excited to show his soulmate the routine he made with him in mind. He wanted to convey the message of his pure unadulterated passion towards his beautiful soulmate. He wanted Yuuri to see, then watch Yuuri perform the same routine. Yuuri performing Viktor’s routine always did something to him. He had to admit he watched the video over and over, watching the way his body made the music and the way his facial expressions showed him to be so vulnerable. Now, Yuuri with eros, the competition is going to be knee-weakening for Viktor. He hasn’t has that feeling from his soulmate since the banquet. He can’t help but want to see it. 

He heard Yuuri yell out a weak, “O-Okay!” Just from his voice he could tell his beloved was already flustered. How cute. 

Viktor mentally got himself in the eros mindset. He was the playboy after the beautiful woman. He always saw Yuuri as his beautiful woman. Yuuri was, always running, demanding Viktor chase after him. Viktor would do it too, over and over until he had that dark-haired beauty in his arms. Except, Viktor wouldn’t let him go. Unlike the playboy, Viktor had fallen head over heels for his beautiful woman, his soulmate. The passion was the same. 

The familiar click of the machine, a noise telling Viktor the music will soon play. He waited just a second, but his body and his mind were ready for eros. He narrowed his eyes, and popped his hip out. His movements must be exaggerated and loud. He was demanding the attention of his beautiful woman, and he was going to get it. 

The music played, soft foreplay for the heated passion that was to come. The slow guitar only warming up Viktor as he encircled his arms around his torso. On Love: Eros. Viktor thrust his body out with a stirring flair. He turned his head over at the three and shot a smirk. His eyes never left Yuuri. The high pitched violin began and Viktor threw out his leg as he slid on the ice. Each movement was to be exaggerated and dramatic. All eyes were on his. Yuuri’s eyes were on him and he had to show his beautiful soulmate that he will always chase after him. He had to go faster to catch him. Each step was an addition to the roaring fire that Viktor had put on display. He had to be fast and unquenching. The only one he wanted in his arms was his soulmate. He finished just as he encircled his arms onto himself. Viktor blinked, out of his eros mindset, and back to look over to Yuuri to see his reaction.

“Yuuri,” He called, “How was that?” Viktor could see the faint blush on Yuuri’s face. Pride warmed his stomach as he saw how much Yuuri loved that performance. 

Yuuri came tumbling onto the ice. He fidgeted, averting his coach’s eye. Then, he straightened up, “Oh, um. It was very ‘eros’.” 

Viktor laughed, “Right?” He said, feeling giddy. “So, about the program composition… Which quads can you land?” He asked, careful about his tone. 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, “The toe loop.” Viktor felt disappointment, he knew Yuuri could do better. How could he only land a toe loop. “I can land the Salchow in practice, but never in competition.” Yuuri added, his posture agitated, “Um, I think I can if I try! So um…” He trailed off, 

Viktor mourned inwardly. Where was the Yuuri from the banquet, from their dreams. The teasing man who kissed him. Yuuri could do this, why was he so hesitant to do so? Viktor brought a finger to his lips in his thoughts. He couldn’t teach much since Yuuri was still at the toe loop. He also couldn’t show Yuuri his disappointment. It wouldn’t do any good, it would only make things worse for Yuuri and his relationship. Viktor turn to face Yuuri, “Okay, you can practice the basics, I’ll teach Yurio first.” Viktor said, then adding to hopefully ease his soulmate’s agitation, “I can’t teach you anything you can’t do right now.” Viktor slid closer to Yuuri, his curiosity getting the better of him. “How many times have you messed up during a competition?” He asked, “You have the skill to win, why can’t you make it happen?”

Yuuri seemed to shrink, Viktor inwardly cursed, but it was necessary, as his coach, he had to know. “Well, that’s probably because,” Yuuri muttered, playing with his fingers, “I lack confidence.”

Viktor hardened his gaze, “Right.” He said, moving closer to Yuuri, “My job is to make you feel confident in yourself.” This was something Viktor would be glad to do. He would whisper praises in that smooth skin. All of them true. Yuuri was as beautiful as he was endearing. He was also jumpy, very wary of any physical contact between himself and Viktor. But, he had to take a chance, he had to reach out to Yuuri. So, he did. He lifted his hand to rest on Yuuri’s cheek. His thumb peaked over to caress his lip. It was soft, and god, Viktor wanted to feel them on his own lips. He was tempted, so tempted. He just didn’t want to scare Yuuri off. He didn’t want their first real kiss to be in front of Yurio and Yuuko. He wanted it to be initiated by Yuuri. He wanted to see his true eros. Viktor leaned in close to his soulmate’s face, “No one in the whole wide world knows your true Eros, Yuuri.” Viktor had a taste of it, when Yuuri was drunk. A wild and confident Yuuri, but not a seductive vixen that Viktor knew was inside of him. “It may be an alluring side that you yourself are unaware of,” Viktor said, applying a slight pressure on his lip. He couldn’t help but add with a slight purr to his voice, “Can you show me what it is soon?” Yuuri looked transfixed, their eyes locked as whimper escaped his sweet lips. God, Viktor didn’t know if he wanted to wait on watching Yuuri’s eros unfold.

“Oi, Viktor! Aren't you teaching me first?!” Yurio’s voice rang out across the ice. It distracted Yuuri from his gazing with Viktor. He couldn’t even hold his soulmate’s face anymore. 

Viktor turned towards the blonde with a smile on his face. It was fake. He’d rather be kissing Yuuri senseless on the ice, but he supposed coaching would have to come first. “Right,” He answered back, skating away from Yuuri to head towards the other. He stopped and turned back to his sweet soulmate. “So Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, jolting Yuuri’s attention back at him. “Think long and hard about what Eros is to you.” 

Yuuri didn't respond, but he seemed to have gotten the message. 

Yuuri went off the ice with Yuuko’s husband Nishigori to help him with basic training. Viktor had to admit he was rather jealous. Nishigori got to cling to Yuuri’s now smaller frame and help him with his stretching. While Viktor had to help with this brat’s agape. Viktor smiled, watching Yurio skate onto the ice. Yurio had a small smile on his lips as he passed Yuuri. Viktor watched the exchange carefully. No words were said, but it was unspoken. Since Viktor chose to teach Yurio first, it was taken as he found Yurio to be better? Viktor hoped that wasn’t the case. Viktor wasn’t exactly looking forward to helping Yurio win. Of course, Viktor had no doubt in his mind that Yuuri wouldn’t win. But, Viktor wanted to make it fair, to show Yuuri and the world, Yuuri was a worthy student.  
“Alright Yurio, start with the top.” He said to the blond. 

Yurio nodded and moved into the position he had been shown. He began the routine. He performed the correct sequences, but the feelings he conveyed through the motions were… off. They were wrong. There was no agape, only ambition and greed. Viktor could see it. It bothered him. Yurio finished, turning to Viktor for his input. He said nothing, at first. His mind deep in thought. 

“Again.”

Yurio’s green eye twitched, but nodded and went back to the ice. When he tried again, Viktor could see the music made through his body, but the message was still unclear. This wasn’t about the unconditional love he felt for god, or anyone. This was about something else entirely.

Viktor couldn’t watch this botched version of Agape any longer. “Stop stop!” He said. “Hmm, Something isn't right here.” Viktor said, bringing a hand to his chin.

Yurio looked up at him angrily, “I'm doing it like you showed me, aren't I?” 

“The way you currently are,” Viktor said, ready to drop the bomb on this brat. “Your greed is too obvious. There is no sense of agape, unconditional love, in your performance.” Viktor felt himself soften, “It's good to have confidence, but this program isn't where you show it off.”

“Huh?” Yurio sputtered indignantly, “you're the one who skated with complete confidence the entire time!” Viktor stared back at him blankly as Yurio continued. “Well, what is agape to you, then, Viktor?”

Viktor smiled, “It’s a feeling of course, so I could never explain it in words.” Viktor tilted his head at Yurio, “Have you tried thinking about it when you skate?” He could tell from the blond’s expression that he hadn't. “You're funny, Yurio.” Viktor clapped his hands together, “Well, maybe we need a temple.” 

“A what-” Yurio started, before Viktor grabbed his arm and maneuvered him off the ice. 

“A temple is a good example of unconditional love. I think you might learn something from there.” Viktor said, waving over Yuuko to leave him with her. After he sends Yurio off, maybe he will check in on Yuuri.

 

Viktor ended up skating on the ice for the day. He went to check in on Yuuri, but he was in a conversation with Nishigori, so he decided not to disturb. Viktor navigated his blades against the ice in a smooth glide, moving up the speed to perform a simple toe loop. He still had to keep his skills in check. 

 

Viktor was at the hot springs with Yurio and Yuuri. This was the first time he and Yuuri were able to meet after training that day. He missed seeing his sweet Katsudon. 

Yuuri looked tired, probably preparing going to go straight off to bed and leave Viktor here alone with Yurio. Viktor looked down at his phone, pulling up Instagram to take a picture. 

“Hey, Hey!” He said, gaining the tired Yuri’s attention. “Take a photo of me in the bath so I can post it online.” He said, holding out his phone. 

“Sorry, but we don't let people take photos in the bath.” Yuuri said, holding up his hand, and his hair pushed back in a sexy mess. Viktor was weak. 

“Really?” Viktor asked, astonished. Why wouldn't a bath allow pictures? He had to show the world how amazing Yuuri's family’s hot springs are. Honestly, they were ripping themselves out of free advertisements. 

Viktor settled in the baths, the steam and delightfully hot water calming him. Yuuri was settled, dazy against the bath. How cute. Viktor stared at his soulmate, admiring the soft curves the baby fat he still had on his cheeks held. His dark hair pushed back in wet strands of black, as his smooth skin was flushed from the heated water.

“You keep staring at him like that, he may never dream with you again.” Yurio said, observing tiredly.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Yurio, “I know my Yuuri. He just needs time.”

“I was with him not too long ago, he was buying a new bottle of those sleeping pills. It’s obvious he doesn’t want you. Why are you here to begin with?” Yurio asked. 

He’s wrong, Viktor told himself. “You were there when he was with me at the banquet. Did it look like he didn’t like me?” Viktor said, tilting his head at Yurio smiling.

Yurio didn’t answer, Viktor concluded that was the end of that conversation. Yuuri made a soft snore, it was adorable. Yuuri was breathing softly, slowly sinking down into the water. Viktor looked over questioningly to Yurio. “Should we wake him up?”

Yurio rolled his eyes, “He’s your soulmate. Why don’t you wake him up?”

Viktor gently laid his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri? Wake up. You shouldn’t sleep in the hot springs.” 

Yuuri mumbled in his sleep, “...Viktor.” It was so soft, but it had Viktor blushing. He was thinking about Viktor. He knew Yuuri felt something.

Viktor’s bright blue eyes shined. “Aww, Yuuri!” He gushed. 

Yurio rolled his eyes, moving towards Yuuri’s sleeping form. He inhaled audibly, then screamed, “WAKE THE FUCK UP, PIG!” right in Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri bolted out of sleep, thrashing around wildly. He was panting from the abrupt wake up call. Viktor gently stilled him through his wild movements. Viktor leaned closer towards him, “Yuuri? You fell asleep, did the basics work you too hard as you thought about Eros?” Viktor said in a teasing tone. Yuuri didn’t laugh. He only looked up at Viktor, his normally guarded gaze was soft and open. Viktor saw love through his eyes, and it made him weak. 

Yuuri spoke, but his words were soft and fast paced. He was speaking japanese. Viktor only knew basics and tried to decipher what Yuuri was saying. He could hear ‘eyes’ and ‘ocean.’ Everything else was something Viktor couldn’t understand. Yuuri closed his eyes again, only to turn red as his eyes flew open. He appeared flustered at his own words. This made Viktor more curious at what he said. “Yuuri? I don't understand Japanese.” He said, leaning closer and cupping his cheek to apply his charm. “Is the heat getting to you?”

Yuuri sputtered, moving out of Viktor’s presence. “Aha! No!” He grabbed a towel to cover himself as he climbed out of the bath. “I'm perfect! That bath was great, I'll go and see to dinner.” Yuuri said, switching his gaze between Yurio and Viktor. He bowed, “Excuse me!” 

Viktor looked over at Yurio in confusion. What had just happened? “Should I go after him?” He asked, mostly to himself.

“How should I know? I’ll be there for dinner. Once I get the energy after all those sticks hitting me.” Yurio said, sinking into the water angrily. 

“Stop being melodramatic.” Viktor said, as he climbed out of the bath, and picked up his previously discarded towel.

“It’s not melodrama! It’s child abuse!” Yurio declared angrily shooting up from the warm water. 

Viktor shook his head, and continued to the changing rooms. Viktor changed into his familiar green robe the onsen had provided. The fabric felt nice on his smooth skin. Viktor hummed in contentment, the hot springs were magnificent for his skin. 

The Russian man shuffled out into the main dining room. He didn't see Yuuri upon his first glance. He concluded that since Yuuri said he was going to check in dinner, he was in the kitchen. Viktor smiled, he would be able to speak with Yuuri's mother once again. She always had the best stories about Yuuri as a child. 

He wondered into the kitchen, warm from the pork frying on the stove. He wasn't completely in view of Yuuri, and if his mother saw him, she didn't say anything. 

Yuuri was embarrassed, stuttering at his mother in Japanese Viktor still couldn't understand. Yuuri turned around, shaken at his mother’s words. He stumbled onto Viktor, almost dropping the plate of food if Viktor's quick reflexes didn't come through. 

Yuuri looked up at him, his brown eyes widened as a nervous flush crept up his neck. Viktor smiled down at his soulmate, “I seem to be missing a lot in Japanese lately.”

“Uh, dinner is ready!” Yuuri said, “Please go sit, mom and I will serve you.”

“Of course, I'll be waiting for you, Yuuri,” Viktor said, flashing Yuuri a smile before turning around and moving to a table in the dining hall. Yurio was already there, his head slumped against the wood, and a blank look in his eye. 

Yuuri came in, setting the two bowls of Katsudon down in front of Viktor and Yurio. Viktor grabbed his chopsticks and dug into the fried, yolky goodness. Viktor muttered a soft ‘vkusno.’ He spared a glance to Yuuri, who was drooling on the table. It was cute, in a way. Yuuri was so deep in thought, Viktor wanted to ruffle his hair. Viktor wanted to glomp him into his arms and never let go, but he had self control. 

Yuuri shot up, a spark lit up in his eyes. “I get it now! Katsudon! That's what Eros is to me!”

What. 

Viktor coughed, attempting to be supportive and ignoring the slightly hurt that Yuuri wouldn't consider Viktor apart of his Eros. 

Yuuri blinked, then flushed. “Oh no, I'm sorry.” He looked embarrassed. 

Viktor laughed, “Okay, let's go with that. It's nice and unique.” Unique is one word for it. Viktor can work that. You can be passionate about food. You can also be passionate about one of the greatest figure skaters of his time but Katsudon is great too. 

Yurio snickered, “Seriously?” As much as Viktor loved Yuuri, he had to agree with that sentiment. 

Yuuri flushed, and grabbed his bowl. He ran to the direction of the kitchen, and Makkachin ran after him. 

Viktor figured Yuuri wouldn't be coming back. He would be too embarrassed, and most likely went off to be alone. Viktor would respect that. Now, Viktor had to think how to guide Yuuri along the pork cutlet path. Mostly, Viktor could only think of ways to humor him until Yuuri thinks of how to unlock his true Eros. 

That would be a sight to see. A confident Yuuri is quite a sight to see. Viktor sighed, drinking the Japanese alcoholic drink they made for him after dinner. It was sweet on his tongue. Viktor decided to wait for Yuuri. Makkachin seemed to have scampered off with Yuuri as well since they haven't snuggled up to Viktor this late at night. 

“Oi, Viktor.” A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to the source of the sound to see Yuuri's sister, Mari. 

“Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure!” Viktor asked, a smile on his face as he raised his glass to her. 

“Are you drunk?” She asked, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Just tipsy.” Viktor answered, turning back to his drink. “Did you need something?”

“No, not really.” Mari answered, sitting beside Viktor. “Just getting to know my future brother-in-law.”

Viktor's ears perked up at her words. A heart-shaped smile formed on his lips as he beamed at her. “You think Yuuri will marry me?!” 

Mari blinked, surprised by his sudden mood swing. “You are soulmates, and Yuuri is crazy about you. Ever since he was twelve he collected every poster he could find of you. You love him too, right?” 

Viktor nodded frantically, “Of course! I never want to be without him.”

“He feels the same way, I'm sure.” Mari said, “Especially since he makes heart eyes at you when he thinks no one's looking.”

Viktor's smile waned, “I hope he does.” 

The door at the entrance opened. He heard Makkachin’s familiar barking. Yuuri was back! Viktor smiled at Mari, she waved him off and took his drink to bring it to her lips. Viktor dashed off to see his soulmate. 

Viktor watched as his Yuuri untied his shoes at the door. He hadn’t seen Viktor yet. Yuuri gave Makkachin an affectionate rub as he slipped one of his shoes off. Viktor blinked, and announced his presence, “Wow, was Makkachin a handful?”

Yuuri tensed, and looked up. Then, he looked down apologetically, “Oh! Viktor, uh no they were fine. I hope it was okay for me to take them out.”

“Oh it's fine, I'm sure Makkachin loved the run. He's really taken a liking to you.” Viktor said, as he smiled teasingly at Yuuri, “I hope I don't get jealous.” Viktor knew it would be silly to get jealous over a dog, but his soulmate was giving more affection to his dog than him. It wasn’t fair. 

“Jealous?” Yuuri repeated, puzzled. He laughed at the thought. “Don't worry, Makkachin likes you more.”

That wasn’t what he meant. Since Viktor had been taking the subtle approach towards Yuuri, perhaps he needs to take a more direct approach. He cocked an eyebrow towards Yuuri, “But do you?” He asked, dropping his accent into a purr. 

Viktor lost Yuuri’s attention as he was back to untying his other shoe. “Do I what?” Yuuri asked, standing up and slipping off his other tennis shoe. Viktor moved into his space, pressing a hand on the small of the shorter man’s back to pull him closer. 

“Do you like me more than Makkachin?” He asked, dropping his voice deeper against the other’s ear. “Do you like me more than Katsudon?” He purred against Yuuri’s cheek, relishing in the slight hitch in Yuuri’s breath.

Yuuri started to squirm against Viktor’s hold, pushing away from Viktor frantically. Viktor tried to reach out again, hurt that his soulmate would refuse his affection like this. Yuuri, I'm sorry, was it something I said?” Viktor asked as Yuuri leaned away from his touch, obviously upset about something. Viktor racked his brain for something that would explain Yuuri’s behaviour. 

“It's fine, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow,” Yuuri said.

“Okay,” Viktor said, then adding, “sweet dreams.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but Yuuri was already gone.

 

The next week felt like a blur, he had started to teach Yuuri about eros, and it wasn’t going well. It was hard to work with food as a source of sexual love, but if that’s was his Yuuri envisioned, then he will find a way. Of course, Viktor just spouted out things like, ‘think of katsudon’ and ‘try entangling the egg.’ He doesn't think it worked for Yuuri, but he can’t explain the feeling of eros. It just is. It’s his feelings towards Yuuri, something that threatens to burst from his chest.

Of course, then he sent Yuuri and Yurio to the waterfall for some time to relax. Neither of them were getting eros or agape. He told Yuuri he was going to Nagahama Ramen, mostly to drink but also for ramen. It was so delicious Viktor couldn’t help saying vkusno! Hatsetsu had such good food!

Viktor found Minako at the same ramen stand. After Yuuri’s frantic reassurances that he and Minako were just friends, Viktor found the woman to be delightful. He also found her to be a great source of stories from Yuuri’s childhood. She told him story after story of embarrassing moments of Yuuri’s life. He decided not to mention it to Yuuri who would do that adorable embarrassed blush. After a few hours, Minako had to head back to the studio, but she made Viktor promise he would head to her place for drinks. Viktor agreed, she was a fun drinking buddy. 

He was in the middle of eating another bowl of ramen when Yurio, hair still drenched, came stomping over to Viktor angrily. Yuuri was following behind quietly, offering Viktor a soft smile. Viktor melted. 

“Viktor! What the hell? Did you just leave us at that waterfall while you went and got ramen?!” Yurio said angrily, shoving a finger into his chest. 

“Heeeey! It's the two Yuri’s! How was the waterfall? Did you find agape?” Viktor slurred, taking another bite of the noodles. 

“I found jack shit! You suck!” Yurio said, turning away from Viktor. “I changed my mind, I'm going back to Katsudon’s place for food.” He said, while walking away towards Yu-topia.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, who didn’t make a move to leave. His blue eyes were lidded, as he purred, “Yuuri, How was the waterfall for you?” He leaned in as Yuuri moved to take a seat beside him. He whispered into his soulmate’s ear, “Did you figure out your Katsudon Eros?” 

Yuuri shivered, his neck flushing in response, “I, uh, am still getting there.”

“Yuuri, you know the routine’s story, right? The playboy chasing after the beautiful woman he declares his soulmate,” Viktor said, sliding his hand on Yuuri's thigh. “Soulmates are basically a game of cat and mouse. Which one are you? Play on that.” Yuuri stared at Viktor, not saying a thing in response. “Yuuri, I want to give you something,” Viktor said, hesitantly leaned up to take a small journal out of his coat. 

Yuuri accepted his gift, and looked up at Viktor in confusion, “Viktor… what is this?” 

“It's a dream journal. Mine. It's the inspiration for the Eros routine.” Viktor said, taking a sip of his sake. 

Yuuri sputtered, “I… what? Your dream journal? I can't take this? That's a private thing!” He quickly shoved the book back on Viktor like it was fire.

Viktor shook his head, and refused to take the book back. “No. I want you to have it. I wrote it to remember my dear Yuuri.” He said, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. “I wrote it for you.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he blushed wildly. Viktor smiled at his soulmate, looking at his watch he groaned. He had to go meet Minako, for a moment he considered blowing her off to stay with Yuuri. No, Yuuri would chastise him for it. Viktor hesitantly got up, “Regrettably, I promised Minako that I would go drinking with her. She's funny, you know? You were a cute kid. Nice stories.” Viktor said, smiling at the memory of Yuuri’s first successful jump. “Don’t worry,” Viktor said as he leaned to peck Yuuri’s cheek, “you are still absolutely adorable.” Viktor pulled himself away from Yuuri to head in the direction of Minako’s. “I'll be drinking until dawn, but you should get some rest for tomorrow! Remember Yuuri- Eros!” He said, waving at him. 

Yuuri waved back, smiling softly. 

“Heeeey! Minako!” Viktor called, stumbling into her bar. 

“Heeeey Viktor!” She called, already pouring him a beer.

“Guess what I did!” Viktor said, “I gave Yuuri my journal, and he’s gonna love me forever!”

Minako raised her eyebrow in shock, “The dream journal? How did he react?”

“He was embarrassed, you know that cute thing he does with his cheeks? The flush? I die of happiness everytime I see it.” Viktor said gesturing to his own cheeks. 

“Yuuri always did embarrass easily.” Minako said, taking a drink with him. “Hey let's do a drinking game.”

“What kind of drinking game?” Viktor asked. 

“I tell you a story. You guess whether or not Yuuri cried during or after it. If you're wrong you take a drink.”

“That's… kinda messed up.” Viktor said, a grin forming on his face, “I'm in.”

 

Viktor wandered into the rink a mess. His hair looked horrible and he could feel the bags under his eyes. Yuuri cried a lot more than Viktor gave him credit for. He got completely wasted. He had to pull himself together and to get rid of this horrible hangover. He could hear the sounds of the blades clamping against the ice. Yurio and Yuuri were already practicing. Viktor threw the doors open with a clash, “Sorry, I'm late!” He called, his smile tired, he looked over at the two, who seemed to be in the middle of something. “Huh?” He said, “What were you practicing just now?”

Yurio and Yuuri scampered away from each other, muttering excuses about work. Viktor cocked an eyebrow at his students. Interesting, it seemed the ‘Ice Tiger’ has a soft spot for his Yuuri. Well, Viktor doesn’t blame him. Yuuri has a way of melting your exterior to let him in. Viktor watched as Yuuri went through the eros routine with a frustrated expression on his face. Even if Yuuri won’t let anyone else in. 

 

Later that night at dinner, Minako sat with Viktor and the two Yuris. Viktor was in the middle of another bite of the heavenly dish when Minako brought up the subject of costumes. Viktor had thought about costumes long before, and was ready for the situation. When Yuuri and Yurio both wondered what they’d do without costumes, Viktor spoke up, “That's taken care of!” He said proudly, “I had them send all the costumes I've ever worn in competition from Russia!” 

Yuuri’s eyes shined. “Wait!” He said, slamming his hand on the table. “Are you saying, that we are going to wear your costumes for competition? Like the ones from your junior years? Oh! Your senior debut free skate!” Yuuri said excitedly. “Where are the costumes? I wanna choose now!”

Viktor fell a little more in love with him at that moment. He smiled at his soulmate, “They're in the spare banquet room. I'm sure you know where to go.”

Yuuri made a dash for the room, stumbling over his feet momentarily as he rushed over to the room. Yurio dropped his dinner and ran after Yuuri. He yelled after him, “Hey! Katsudon, don't pick any ones flashier than mine!”

Yuuri waved at the blond, “Okay, Yurio!” He said, sliding down the hallway. 

Viktor exchanged a fond look with Minako as they both watched Yuuri leave. Viktor excitedly got up to see which costumes they would choose. He was most excited to see what costume Yuuri would choose for eros. It had to be something on the more sensual side. Viktor knew from his long career as an ice skater, known for his playboy actions, he had quite a few costumes that would do the job. It made him a little weak in the legs to just imagine what kind of costume he could choose. There’s too many that would show off his skin, and would leave nothing to the imagination from how tight it is. Viktor didn’t know whether he should be excited or scared to see what Yuuri choose. 

Yuuri and Yurio were still going through costumes by the time Viktor arrived. He was astonished to find that Yuuri could tell which year and which routine each costume went to. Pride welled up in his chest at Yuuri’s vast knowledge of him. Then, Yuuri picked up a costume Viktor hadn’t seen in years. Yuuri was staring at it, a slight blush on his face. “This is from the junior world championships,” he said in awe. 

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri. That costume was tight, it was to resemble lingerie and bondage. Oh god, Yuuri, that one? He don’t know if he can take it. He kept his cool, “I had long hair at the time, so my costume suggested both male and female genders at once.”

Yuuri smiled fondly, and then he locked eyes with Viktor. “I choose this one!” 

Oh god. 

“Good choice, it probably fits you better than anything more recent given our body types.” Viktor said, staring at Yuuri for probably too long. Viktor wants to see it. Should he convince Yuuri to try it on. Oh, he was already excited for his routine tomorrow, just a little peek wouldn’t hurt. He leaned back, “You should try it on.” He said.

Yuuri blushed. This was a bad idea. “R-right now?” He asked, looking up at Viktor shyly. 

Bestill his poor heart. 

“Of course, you want to make sure it’s comfortable. I can help, if you want.” Viktor offered. That reason was just a bullshit excuse. He just wants to see Yuuri in the costume. 

Yuuri tilted his head at Viktor, “I want you to see it on me during the competition. That way, you will be surprised when you watch me.”

“I…” He swallowed, “I’ll always be surprised by you on the ice.” He always was, Yuuri was always a surprise. He was never boring, always exciting. Yuuri smiled at his response. 

“So am I.” Yuuri replied, raising his eyes to Viktor’s. His brown eyes were so adorable. Viktor could see a variety of emotions swim through them. He leaned in towards Viktor, “You’ve never failed to surprise me.” He murmured. Viktor’s breathing picked up, a small wave of heat rushed to his face. All of the sudden, a box flew into Yuuri’s back. The force dove Yuuri’s head into his stomach and Yuuri’s hands gripping Viktor’s thighs for support. 

Yurio loomed over at the other side of the room. He was angry, green eyes blazing. “I’m not here to third-wheel your lovey-dovey soulmate bullshit! I picked my costume, I’m leaving, don’t do anything gross!” Yurio shouted, the feathered grey and white costume from Viktor’s junior days. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri turned red. He made a move to scramble away from Viktor’s embrace. He grabbed the younger man’s wrist quickly as he pleaded softly against his ear, “Don’t go.” He trailed his lips from Yuuri’s ear to his cheek. “Please don’t run from me.” Yuuri didn’t say anything, and allowed Viktor to gently pull him back into his lap. Yuuri’s hands awkwardly settled on Viktor’s shoulders, steadying him as Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist. Viktor planted several short pecks on his sweet soulmate’s cheeks. Yuuri let out a shuddered sigh, then moved his lips towards Viktor’s. He didn’t move any closer to actually kiss Viktor, but he could feel his soft breath on the skin. Yuuri’s hands clenched against Viktor’s shoulders, anxious tension obvious throughout his body. The Russian moved away from his face, looking up at Yuuri he rubbed a soothing hand down his back. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, biting his lips, anxious to hear Yuuri’s answer. 

Yuuri nodded, leaning closer and adding, “Please.” 

Viktor didn’t even have a chance to kiss him before Yuuri was on him quick. He pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. It was a wonderful, soft feeling. Viktor didn’t give Yuuri a chance to pull back, he crushed his lips against the other man’s as quickly as they left him. The nervous tension in Yuuri’s muscles melted away against Viktor. He opened his mouth to take in his soulmate’s soft lip. Viktor sucked against the muscle. Yuuri’s warm hands cupped his cheeks as he took control of the kiss by slipping his tongue into his mouth. Viktor groaned at the taste, grazing his teeth expertly against his tongue for delicious sensation. Yuuri’s hands shifted from his cheeks to his platinum hair, burying his fingers into the light strands. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri said, pulling away from, panting. “I need to ask you something.”

Viktor was weak. “Anything,” he said. 

Yuuri averted his eyes, “What happened at the banquet?” His finger’s warmth disappear from his scalp.

“What do you mean? You know what happened, right?” Viktor asked, panic rising in his chest. He was so confused, did this mean he didn’t know? How could that happen?

Yuuri shook his head. “I… don't. Only what you said in your journal.” Yuuri said, “I don't remember anything from the banquet. I had thought we didn't talk and I spent the night drunk and alone. Honestly, I thought I was a muse for you. You saw me skate your routine and just came here to see the retired skater as a personal project.”

What?

Yuuri no. Viktor adored him. He loved his sweet katsudon more than anything. “So, you don't remember?” He said, desperate to know. “Did you know that we were soulmates?”

“I've known since I was a child.” Yuuri said, he looked into Viktor's eyes, “I knew when you saw me staring at you in the GPF.” 

Why? Why would Yuuri keep this from him. He’d been after him his entire life. “Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, pleading almost. His blue eyes felt an unfamiliar sensation of heat. This made the last few months make so much more sense. It was why Yuuri never contacted him in anyway, why Yuuri was so emotionally distant, and why Yuuri wouldn’t dream with him.

“I… I lacked the confidence to. I didn't want you to know who I was before I won anything that would make me worthy of you.” Yuuri said, toying with his fingers, “I was going to tell you after the GPF, but I scored so bad that I was embarrassed that you had such a failure of a soulmate. You deserved someone better.” 

Wrong. A biting feeling suddenly rose in his chest. “That's bullshit,” Viktor said, his tone dark. “I don’t deserve you, you deserve better, but I don't want anyone else. Why do you make it so damn hard to let anyone love you?” 

“You're Viktor Nikiforov, five consecutive wins at the championships and GPF. You're a world famous figure skater, a legend. How am I supposed to compare to that?” Yuuri argued back, narrowing his eyes. 

Damn, he was afraid of that happening. This happened all his life, people wanted to be with him for his fame, or ignored him because of it. “You're not supposed to compare yourself to me!” He said, grabbing ahold of his cheeks in an attempt to keep Yuuri from ignoring him. 

“Well, I can't help it! I'm not going to be the only one who compares me to you. I don't know if I can compare, I'll just be hated by everyone for stealing you away.” Yuuri said, his soft voice wavering and tears welled up in his eyes, “I'm not seductive, I don't even know why you love me!”

Oh Yuuri. How did all these thoughts stay in his head? How could he keep thinking these things when he’s so extraordinary? “You read my journal, you've captivated me since I was nine years old.” Viktor said, pressing his forehead against Yuuri's, wanting to be closer than before. “I'll follow you anywhere, even if I have to chase you, I will.”

Yuuri broke, tears falling down as he pressed his lips against Viktor’s with a sob. Viktor could feel the emotion behind his hold and the kiss. They had to spend years without each other because Yuuri was too afraid. Viktor was angry, but it softened when he felt the wet tears from Yuuri’s closed eyes. He loved Yuuri, so much and Yuuri loved him just as much. They would be okay, Viktor couldn’t give up now. All Yuuri had to do, was dance to eros. Viktor would show him eros. Viktor will give him something to dance to. He broke the kiss to press a series of sweet kisses down his neck, earning a slight giggle. Viktor chuckled, “You're just like Katsudon, you know that?”

Yuuri laughed, “Oh?” He tilted his neck, “How so?”

“You look good enough to eat,” Viktor said, mouthing against the skin in a joking manner. “Such a tasty Katsudon.” Yuuri laughed, then he stiffened. He jumped out of Viktor’s hold, scaring the previously calm man. “Yuuri? Where are you going? Did I do something?” Viktor asked, grabbing his hand.

Yuuri shook his head and leaned down, “You’re fine, I just need to go see someone. I’ll meet you at the exhibition tomorrow?” Yuuri asked, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor’s forehead. 

Viktor squeezed his hand before letting it go. “I’ll see you then, sweet Katsudon.” He watched as his soulmate left, but this time the anxiety is all gone and his mind is fuzzy from Yuuri’s kiss. 

 

The exhibition was pulled off extraordinarily. Those triplets were very impressive. There were already large crowds for the ultimate skating face off. Viktor wanted to promote Hasetsu for all of its kindness. He became the self proclaimed, ‘Hasetsu Tourism Ambassador.’ Mama Katsuki painted the letters. She’s such a sweet woman. 

Viktor wandered into the interview with a smile. “Hi! Hasetsu is a great place! Come and visit at least once!” He waved at the camera. None of the news cast or the two yuris were amused. 

Yuuri leaned towards him. “What are you doing, Viktor?” He asked in a hushed whisper. 

Viktor tilted his head. “Huh?” He thought Yuuri would think he was cute. 

Yurio pointed at his outfit, irritated, he yelled at Viktor. “Stop that! It makes today's face-off look cheap! You better be ready to evaluate our battle!” 

Yuuri smiled, “You'll grant the wish of whichever one of us wins, right?”

Viktor smiled, “Of course!” He completely forgot. What was it that Yurio wanted? It doesn’t matter. Yuuri will win anyway. 

Yurio narrowed his eyes, “You forgot, didn't you?”

Viktor just beamed at them.

 

The two contestants were in the back with Viktor warming up to get ready. Both of them dressed in their costumes. He changed into warm clothes for the rink. Viktor still hasn’t seen Yuuri in the eros costume yet. But, he will sneak a peek when Yuuri isn’t looking at the pants. They make him look wonderful.

Yurio was up first, so Viktor left with him. He spared a look at Yuuri before. It didn’t take much to notice the shaking. Yurio was performing his agape. The announcers spoke of Yurio’s accomplishments over the speakers right before announcing his name. 

Yurio skated to the middle of the ice, with his head down posture set for his routine. ice, with his head down posture ready for his body, moved into action. He had a jump right at the beginning of the routine. It was a triple axel which he nailed with a perfect landing. He spun around on the ice, his costume reminding Viktor of his old junior days. He flew gracefully into a sit spin. The routine is completely different than it was in practice, whatever happened at the waterfall really changed his routine for the better. The feeling of agape was there, but just barely. Yurio went into his next set of jumps a quadruple Salchow followed by a triple toe loop. Again, he nailed the jumps. He went into his final jump: a quadruple toe loop. The landing was perfect. Yurio had great talent. His routine went into a more difficult step sequence which he could see was getting to him. The routine changed slightly, it was less agape and just more skating. He went into a combination spin, Viktor could see his desperation. The relief in his body language as he posed for the ending was rapid. Routine done in a week, and that was all Viktor got? Jumps are nothing if you don’t have the soul of the routine.

Yurio walked off the ice with a huff, taking his jacket and throwing it on. Yurio knows exactly how he did. He will get better in time. Viktor just knows his soulmate has it now. 

Yuuri was about to be called. His jacket was removed and Viktor could see the costume in all its glory. He was gorgeous. Viktor moved to behind him, “Yuuri.” he whispered, seeing the distress in his soulmate’s body. Viktor wanted to kiss it better. Yuuri spun around to face him, “U-um, I’m…” he hesitates for a moment, “I'm going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, so please watch me!” He declared, throwing his arms over Viktor's shoulders. “Promise!” 

“Of course.” He whispers back, settling his own hands in the small of Yuuri's back to hug him back tighter. “I love pork cutlet bowls.” 

Yuuri left his embrace, and turned to the ice. They called his name and Yuuri showed himself off to the crowd. He moved into starting position, and it was different than from before. Yuuri would try to copy unknowingly, not understanding his eros, but this, this was something. Viktor locked his eyes with Yuuri’s form. The beginning guitar began as Yuuri encircled his form with his arms. The move was almost feminine, and it definitely called for attention. He arched his back, and threw his head back. He threw his hands dramatically to the side, leaning on one leg and bending the other. He turned his head to look at Viktor, caramel eyes playfully, a smirk on his lips. Oh Viktor is weak. What has he created? The violins came in and Yuuri was off, throwing his leg out in a spin. 

Yuuri’s steps were soft and sensual. They were demanding, but not hunting. This eros was a seductress, out for every man in the town. The steps were several spins, his arms out demanding the attention. This katsudon is very tempting. The next part of the program was a spread eagle and a triple axel. The spread eagle was done well, but the transition was sloppy. He then, jumped for his quadruple Salchow, and stepped out of it, touching the ice to balance himself. That didn’t stop Yuuri. His jumps may not have been as great as Yurio, but his eros and confidence was spot on. Viktor couldn’t look away, not when Yuuri demanded him to keep his eyes on him. Yuuri slid down on his knee, throwing his head back and displaying his torso to the crowd. 

Yuuri slid his blades against the ice, gaining speed to jump a quadruple toe loop which he followed by a triple toe loop. He landed them all. He went into a flying camel spin, combining it into a smooth transition of a sit spin. He spun around, the charm This Katsudon was going to get eaten, Viktor thought, unintentionally licking his lips. He finished his sensual dance by leaning on one hip and crossing his arms over his neck. The dance brought several strands of hair down to his face, a blush dusting his cheeks. Yuuri was truly an amazing man. 

The crowd erupted in praise, and threw bouquets towards Yuuri. He seemed to shrink, and blushed out of embarrassment. He waved to the crowd and skated back to the sidelines towards Viktor. That was the best eros Viktor had ever seen. He won. He gets Yuuri to himself to eat katsudon with. “Yuuri!” Viktor called out, as he approached the wall. “That was the tastiest pork cutlet bowl I've ever seen!” Viktor praised with the proudest voice he had. “Wonderful!” 

Yuuri stuttered, “T-Thank you.” 

Viktor pulled away from the hug, his hands settling over Yuuri's own palms. “But can I say something?” He asked, his tone suddenly serious. He had some notes that he, as the coach, was obligated to share. 

Yuuri smiled, “Sure!”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. His right hand coming up to point a finger at Yuuri. “What was with your triple axel out of the spread Eagle? That was the worse attempt so far. I know you had Yurio teach you the quad Salchow in secret, but what was that?” Yuuri fell over onto the ice. Viktor blinked, confused. He looked down at his soulmate. “Huh? Yuuri?” He called out. 

“I did it. Viktor, I did it.” Yuuri said, a tired smile on his face.

Viktor smiled, holding a hand out to him to help him up. “You did it.” Viktor is so glad he did. 

 

A red carpet was rolled out on the ice. A mini podium was set up. Yurio was gone, but Yuuri was already labeled as the winner. He settled on the top of the podium, a large bouquet that Viktor had given him in hand. Morooka asked for a word, handing him the microphone. Yuuri stammered, not knowing what quite to say. Viktor held Yuuri in a firm, supportive hold in order to calm him. He smiled, “I'm going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Viktor! Thank you for your continued support!” Yuuri said, and Viktor squeezed his arm a little tighter. He loves this man.

He and Yuuri left the rink after all the interviews and fans’ demands for pictures. Yuuri was back into his sweats. As they walked back hand in hand, Yuuri did something that continued to surprise Viktor. He offered him a place in his room. 

A place Viktor had been rejected from since he had got here. His blue eyes widened in elation. Yuuri was going to let him sleep with him? That was even better than anything he could think of. 

He was wrong Yuuri dreamed with him. Viktor blinked in surprise when he saw Yuuri stand in the middle of the ice. Viktor off on the sidelines, watching him. They dreamed in a familiar place now, Hasetsu Ice Castle. Yuuri was dressed in the Eros costume, and he hit Viktor with a sly look. “Viktor,” He called out, starting part his routine slowly, “What did you think of my costume? How does it look?” Yuuri posed, his hair slid back and his glasses were gone. 

Viktor slid onto the ice, gold blades sparkling in the lighting. Yuuri was too much with his eros as of late, he loved it. It made him feel like Yuuri was finally comfortable with him. He took ahold of his soulmate’s hand, leading the dark haired man on the ice. “I thought it looked amazing on you. It fits you perfectly.” He said, his tone deeper. Viktor has a definite thing for Yuuri in his costumes.

“I would hope so.” He said, biting his lip as he pulled Viktor closer to him. “Dance with me?” He asked, slowing his blades to match Viktor’s speed. Viktor gave a verbal answer by bringing Yuuri flush against his chest. They were slow dancing against the ice, Yuuri laid his head against Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into his ear, “I think we’d be great in a pair skate.” 

Yuuri smiled, bringing their noses against each other in an affectionate nuzzle. “We’d be great in anything.”

Viktor exhaled softly, his grip on Yuuri tightened. “How did I ever deserve you?” 

Yuuri laughed, kissing the tip of Viktor’s nose. “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” He said, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. No passion, just pure love as they moved against each other on the ice in a sweet dance. Viktor finally had his love. He finally had a life to live outside the ice. He was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this fic. I'm so happy and grateful for all the support I was given for this series.  
> Follow my Tumblr if you want to check out my next AUs. //hint hint A/B/O, ballet, and pirate eyyy  
> ShleyMeister.tumblr.com


End file.
